Quand on surprend le destin
by Nennia
Summary: Deux univers différents, deux mondes parallèles, deux personnes qui ne devaient jamais se rencontrer. Pourtant, il suffit qu'un grain de sable se glisse dans cette immense horloge qu'est le destin pour que les prophéties sur le Roi Présent et à Venir et sur son Sorcier qui est le plus grand de tous les temps changent en moins d'une seconde. (Suite à l'intérieur.)
1. Résumé

**Résumé :**

Deux univers différents, deux mondes parallèles, deux personnes qui ne devaient jamais se rencontrer. Pourtant, il suffit qu'un grain de sable se glisse dans cette immense horloge qu'est le destin pour que les prophéties sur le Roi Présent et à Venir et sur son Sorcier qui est le plus grand de tous les temps changent en moins d'une seconde. Mais est-ce en bien ou en mal ? Cela dépendra d'une personne qui s'est retrouvée bien malgré elle dans un royaume qui la condamne parce qu'elle existe.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue :**

La stupéfaction … C'est le seul sentiment qui la prit aux tripes quand elle réalisa que l'escouade et elle-même sont tombés dans une embuscade …

« _Tenez vos positions !_ »

Malgré sa réactivité naturelle, elle mit un temps plus long pour réagir à l'ordre, mais pas assez longtemps pour permettre à un Orque de l'embrocher comme un vulgaire bout de viande. Elle se pencha en arrière et évita la flèche qui lui fonce droit dessus. Retrouvant tous ses esprits, elle s'empara de son arc et décocha ses flèches les unes après les autres, toutes atteignant ces maudites créatures. Puis elle troqua son arme de tir contre ses deux longs poignards et se battit au corps à corps. Néanmoins, même si les cadavres de leurs ennemis s'amoncelèrent sous leurs pieds, ils sont moins d'une dizaine face à ce qui lui semble être le quart d'une armée.

« Maudit sorcier … Pensa-t-elle en grinçant des dents. Tu savais que je passerai par là … »

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les Orques réussirent à la séparer du groupe en tuant deux des siens et l'encerclèrent. Mais au lieu de se jeter sur elle en une fois et la réduire en miette, ils l'attaquèrent les uns après les autres en formant un espace autour d'elle.

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange … Je pensais qu'il voulait me voir morte aussi vite que possible. Songea-t-elle en tuant une énième monstruosité.

\- **Que la Terre du Milieu s'ouvre ! Que la Terre des Hommes rejoigne celle d'Eru !** **Que les mondes se touchent !** **Qu'un portail s'ouvre sur cette Elfe magicienne ! Qu'il se referme sur elle et l'empêche de revenir jusqu'à ce que le destin d'un** **de ses pairs** **s'accomplisse !** »

Elle trancha la tête de son assaillant pour se retourner vers celui qui avait psalmodié dans ce langage que seuls elle et les Istaris peuvent comprendre. Elle fit face à ce sorcier humain corrompu par les Ténèbres et à l'enchantement qu'il venait d'incanter. Elle envoya rapidement un sort sur sa garde et hurla aux Elfes en Sindarin :

« _FUYEZ ! DITES A M_ _ES PARENTS_ _QUE TOUT CE PASSERA POUR LE MIEUX !_

\- _NON !_ Cria le capitaine.

\- _IL NE PEUT ME TUER CE QUI N'EST PAS VOTRE CAS !_ »

Ils tentèrent de la rejoindre, mais elle fut plus rapide et dit en les désignant tous les cinq d'un signe de main :

« **Téléportation à Caras Galadhon !** »

Ils disparurent aussitôt, mais la puissance du sort lui prit la majeur partie de ses forces et le sort du Corrompu l'envoya dans les airs. Elle se sentit ensuite disparaître, mais elle pressentit que sa réapparition se ferait plus loin encore que Valinor.

« Non mais vous devriez l'entendre parler Gaius ! Merlin fait ceci ! Merlin fait cela !

\- Tu es son valet Merlin, tu es son serviteur, il est en droit de te donner des ordres.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de me traiter comme un chien !

\- Il ne t'a pas lancé le bâton ou demandé de faire le beau, alors c'est bon. »

Merlin marmonna dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas, mais les mots « crétin » et « royal » furent assez distincts. Le jeune homme était sorti cueillir des plantes avec le médecin de la cour qui s'avère être aussi son mentor et son tuteur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sauver les fesses de cet idiot ? »

Telle est la question qui ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans son esprit depuis hier soir où il s'était jeté sur le prince pour lui éviter un coup de poignard. Et bien-sûr, le roi avait voulu absolument le récompenser. Mais en quoi être l'esclave de son crétin de fils est une récompense au juste ? S'il n'est pas en ce moment même entrain de cirer les bottes de cette royale altesse, c'est parce qu'il a une réunion avec son père et les chevaliers de Camelot. Encore un truc politique où les roturiers n'ont pas leur mot à dire et doivent obéir, même si ça les saigne jusqu'à en être réduit à la mendicité. Ce qu'il peut détester les nobles aux ego surdimensionnés !

« Tiens voilà. Dit le médecin en se penchant au pied d'un chêne. Ceci est de la Rue fétide, elle est très utile pour stimuler le flux sanguin. »

Le médecin en cueillit et les donna à son pupille qui les rangea dans un sac. Il quitta le sentier s'avança un peu dans le sous-bois.

« Et ceci est de l'Estragon, continua-t-il en ramassant la plante, elle a des propriétés digestives et anti-inflammatoire. Et ceci c'est …

\- Une femme … »

Dire que le médecin et le valet furent surpris serait un euphémisme. Une jeune femme, ayant dans la vingtaine, est allongée sur le dos sur un tapis de mousse, cachée par un rocher depuis la route. Merlin dut avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi sublime qu'elle avant ce jour. Ses cheveux d'ors aux reflets d'argents sont lisses et lâchés et forment une couronne de lumière autour de sa tête. Son visage possède des traits si fins qu'il n'ont pu être formé que par un pinceau. Ses lèvres sont rosées et un peu pulpeuses, son nez est petit, ses sourcils sont finement dessinés et sa peau est aussi blanche que la neige sans aucune imperfection, rehaussée par des pommettes rosées. Elle porte un pantalon marron qui lui colle au jambe, une tunique en laine verte qui lui colle au buste et lui arrive à la mi-cuisse et à manche trois quart, dévoilant ainsi une chemise en-dessous blanche crème, des bottes en cuire marron et une cape verte-grise où est accrochée une broche représentant une feuille de lierre verte entourée d'un fil d'argent. Malgré le fait qu'elle porte une tenue d'homme assez féminisé, le jeune homme la trouva très séduisante, puis il remarqua les armes. Elle a en sa possession deux protections d'avants-bras en cuir, une épée à sa ceinture en cuire et elle a dans son dos un carquois rempli de flèches avec deux poignards et un arc y est aussi accroché ainsi qu'un sac à bandoulière assez gros pour être sans doute rempli de beaucoup de chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune femme armée et aussi étrangement habillée fait ici ?

\- Je me pose la même question Merlin. »

Gaius s'approcha de l'inconnue et posa le bout de son majeur et de son index sur la délicate gorge de l'inconsciente.

« Son pouls est régulier, on dirait seulement qu'elle s'est évanouie. »

Il ouvrit l'une des paupières pour révéler une iris mélangeant le bleu de l'azur à celui de l'océan.

« Nous allons la ramener à Camelot, la laisser ici serait signer son arrêt de mort. C'est à se demander comment les brigands rôdant autour de la citadelle ne l'ont pas découvert. Tu veux bien la porter Merlin.

\- Je vous préviens, sauf si elle est aussi légère qu'une plume, il me faudra bien des pauses pour la conduire jusque là-bas. »

Le médecin prit les armes et le sac de la jeune fille pendant que son jeune apprenti se penche sur le corps de l'endormie et manque de tomber quand il la soulève tant il fut surpris.

« Elle ne pèse rien ! S'exclama-t-il. Même un nouveau-né est plus lourd qu'elle !

\- Tout comme ses armes. Dit pensivement son mentor en les soupesant. Une si longue lame devrait au moins me faire un peu plus forcer pour la tenir, mais c'est comme avoir un bout de tissu entre les doigts tant elle est légères. De plus, je n'ai jamais vu un arc pareil. »

Le vieil homme observa un instant l'arme de tir. Il est long, un peu plus d'un mètre, en bois clair vernis. Des motifs d'argents sont gravés où doit être la main et aux deux embouts imitant des tiges de plantes et des feuilles et la corde est fine mais semble très robuste. Le médecin s'arrêta là dans son examen quand la jeune femme émit un gémissement dans les bras de son protégé.

« Viens, nous devrions y aller avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Et essayons de ne pas trop nous faire remarquer. »

Il ne leur fallut pas moins d'une demi-heure pour atteindre la cité. Étant dans les environs de midi passé, ils n'eurent pas besoin de zigzaguer entre les maisons pour éviter la foule vu qu'elle est entrain de prendre son déjeuner. Merlin n'eut aucun mal à suivre Gaius dans les couloirs en prenant soin de ne pas cogner partout son précieux chargement.

« Merlin ! » L'interpella une voix derrière lui sur un ton mélangeant agacement et mépris.

Grrr … Il a un radar pour savoir où il se trouve à chaque fois ou quoi ?

« Oui Sire. Répondit-il sans se retourner avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de m'apporter mon déjeuner dans la salle du conseil avant midi.

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais sorti aidé Gaius à cueillir ses plantes. Et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que je termine une charge importante avant de m'occuper de votre confort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir d'aussi important pour que tu … » Commença-t-il alors que son interlocuteur se tourne vers lui.

Le Prince Arthur se stoppa net dans son avancé en voyant la personne endormie dans les bras de son serviteur. Pendant un court instant, comme Merlin il y a moins d'une heure, il fut frappé par la beauté de cette femme.

« Gaius et moi l'avons trouvé évanouie dans les bois. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle a et sa vie est peut-être en danger.

\- Bien-sûr … Dit le Prince plus calmement en reprenant ses esprits. Aides Gaius s'il a besoin de toi, tu exécuteras tes tâches plus tard. »

Merlin acquiesça et tourna les talons pour rapidement rattraper Gaius qui l'attend au bout du couloir. Arthur suivit du regard les longs cheveux dorés de la jeune fille flotter derrière son valet jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparurent à l'angle du couloir. Il se souviendrait toujours de la beauté de Morgane lors des banquets et autres fêtes où elle ne faisait que rayonner, même s'il ne lui dirait jamais. Mais là … Même Morgane dans sa plus somptueuse robe ne ferait que pâle figure à côté de cet ange. Il secoua légèrement la tête et ordonna au premier serviteur qui passe près de lui de lui amener un repas dans la salle du conseil.

Pendant ce temps, Merlin avait installé l'inconnue dans le lit destiné au malade alors que Gaius l'examine déjà.

« Non, je ne vois rien de spécial. Elle n'a aucune trace de coup et respire sans gêne.

\- Alors pourquoi est-elle inconsciente ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Merlin. Je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille, tu peux retourner à ton service.

\- Ce crétin royal n'a vraiment aucune indépendance. » Grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gaius esquissa un sourire jusqu'à ce que la porte claque derrière son pupille. Il reporta alors son attention sur sa patiente qui dort encore profondément. Tant qu'à faire, autant qu'elle soit à l'aise. Il lui retira ses bottes et ses avants-bras mais quand il essaya de lui retirer sa cape, il n'y arriva pas. La broche refuse de se décrocher. Il laissa tomber, de crainte d'abîmer le bijoux et observa sa patiente. La jeune femme n'a pas de courbes très marquées, elles sont même presque inexistantes. Si la douceur de son visage et la longueur de sa chevelure n'étaient pas là, il aurait très bien pu la confondre avec un homme du même gabarie que Merlin.

L'une de ses mèches de blés flotta sur son visage, le vieil homme la prit entre ses doigts et tenta de la caler derrière l'une de ses oreilles quand soudainement, à son contact, son geste se suspendit. Avec appréhension, il dégagea lentement la chevelure de l'oreille de la jeune femme et fut abasourdi par sa découverte. Cette oreille est aussi finement modelée que le visage de sa porteuse, mais contrairement à l'ordinaire, elle est pointue là où celle des Hommes est arrondie.

Le médecin s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps, trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quoi que soit cette jeune femme, il espéra juste qu'elle ne resterait pas là longtemps, autant pour son bien que pour le leur.

Cacher un sorcier qui a une emprise précaire sur ses pouvoirs et qui a écrit au milieu du front tant son idiotie est immense : « Salut Uther, je possède des pouvoirs si puissant que je n'ai même pas besoin de les formuler à voix haute pour jeter des sorts qui peuvent aller jusqu'à ralentir ou accélérer le temps. », passe encore. Mais cacher une jeune femme qui est en fait une créature magique et sans doute, au vu de sa musculature et de ses armes, une guerrière plus qu'accomplie et peut-être aussi talentueuse que n'importe quel chevalier de Camelot … Il y a tout de même une limite …


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I :** **Un monde qui proscrit la magie est un monde de fou.**

Sa première impression fut d'avoir un gobelin jouant du tambour avec son cerveau. Puis, ce fut des odeurs de diverses plantes qui l'assaillirent de toute part. Ensuite, la douceur de la laine sous ses paumes et sa chaleur se répandant dans son corps. Après, des conversations lointaines et un livre dont on tournait les pages non loin d'elle. Enfin, un pressentiment lui disant de prendre son temps avant de se réveiller pour profiter de ses derniers instants avant un choc violent.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, sa curiosité l'emportant, même si elle sait qu'elle allait bien vite le regretter. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un plafond en bois simple. Elle tourna lentement la tête pour ne pas insister plus que ça sur son mal de tête. Des étagères de livres allant jusqu'au plafond, soit plus d'une dizaine tout le long d'un mur avec un petit balcon et une échelle pour y accéder, prenne place sur sa gauche. Il y a aussi plusieurs tables où sont posés bon nombre d'outils et de jarres d'où émanent les odeurs des plantes. Elle en conclut qu'elle se trouve dans un lieu où l'on exerce la médecine. Elle tourna un peu plus la tête pour voir assis à la fenêtre un vieil homme, lisant à la lumière du couché d'Anar.

Il est un peu petit et a un bon pourpoint, soulignant ainsi qu'il ne doit manquer de rien. Ses cheveux blancs lui frôlent les épaules et encadrent son visage mat tracé de rides. Il doit avoir entre 60 et 70 ans. Tout dans son allures montra à l'Elfe qu'elle a affaire à un homme intelligent et bienveillant, mais plus encore, elle sentit couler en lui un flux de magie. Il n'est pas aussi important que le sien ou celui d'un Istari, non, mais assez pour qu'il puisse maîtriser des sorts pouvant faire reculer une vingtaine d'Orques, son âge ne lui permettant pas plus. Mais malgré le fait que ce soit un vieillard, elle n'en baisserait pas sa garde pour autant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'elle ne risque rien, elle ne montrerait rien.

« Où suis-je ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- A Camelot, dans les appartements du médecin de la cour, les miens.

\- Camelot ? Répéta-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce royaume. »

Le médecin leva le nez de son livre et se tourna vers elle. Elle n'a aucune expression particulière sur le visage, elle n'en a même aucune. Le médecin se leva en posant son livre et demanda :

« Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

\- Ma tête, j'ai l'impression qu'un Orque est entrain de la compresser. »

« Un Orque ? Mais qu'est-ce que cette chose là ? » Pensa le médecin.

Gaius prit un flacon rempli d'un liquide bleu et le tendit à la jeune fille qui s'était assise sur le lit en disant :

« Buvez-ceci, ça apaisera votre maux de tête.

\- Merci. »

Elle le prit et encore une fois aucune expression ne passa sur son visage pour trahir ses pensées. Néanmoins, son mal de tête disparut aussitôt.

« Malgré le goût, votre décoction est radicale. » Commenta-t-elle en rendant le flacon.

Le médecin reprit la verrerie et la posa sur la table en faisant remarquer :

« Habituellement, cette potion n'agit pas avant quelques minutes, et encore, le mal de tête disparaît complètement quelques heures plus tard.

\- Donc si je me fie à votre observation, vous n'avez jamais rencontré d'Elfe. »

Le médecin fit volte face, bouche-bée. Il sait que cette femme n'est pas humaine, mais qu'elle dise clairement qu'elle ne l'est pas sans une once d'hésitation lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle doit tout ignorer des lois de Camelot.

« Vous êtes donc une créature magique. »

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme fronça très légèrement les sourcils et dit :

« Non, bien-sûr que non. Je suis simplement une Elfe. Enfin, je possède des pouvoirs plus puissants que ceux de mon peuple, mais je ne suis pas une créature magique.

\- Mais vous venez de dire que vous étiez une Elfe. Répliqua Gaius en s'asseyant en face de sa patiente.

\- Oui, mais cela ne fait pas de moi une créature magique. Nos races sont certes différentes sur beaucoup de points, mais nous sommes avant tout les Enfants d'Eru.

\- De qui ?

\- Eru Iluvatar, le Père de Tout. Je sais que la race des Hommes y croit de moins en moins, mais vous devez au moins en avoir entendu parler dans des contes, des légendes ou des mythes.

\- Je peux me vanter de connaître beaucoup de chose sur les croyances de tous les royaumes environnants Camelot, et je peux vous jurer que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une puissance se nommant Eru Iluvatar.

\- Et des Valars ?

\- Ni même des Valars. »

Cette fois-ci, Gaius vit clairement tout le visage de la jeune femme se figer dans la stupeur. Pour elle, ce que dit le vieillard est tout simplement impensable. Pour elle, toutes les races de la Terre du Milieu, allant de l'Elfe à l'Orque, en passant par le Hobbit et le Troll, savent qui sont Eru et les Valaars. Qu'ils y aient foi est une autre histoire, mais ils en ont déjà eu vent dans les vieilles histoires que les grand-mère content au coin du feu.

Puis, elle se souvint. Elle se souvint de l'incantation du Corrompu et la récita à voix haute dans la langue commune :

« Que la Terre du Milieu s'ouvre. Que la Terre des Hommes rejoigne celle d'Eru. Que les mondes se touchent. Qu'un portail s'ouvre sur cette Elfe magicienne. Qu'il se referme sur elle et l'empêche de revenir jusqu'à ce que le destin d'un de ses pairs s'accomplisse.

\- Pardon ?

\- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant son regard dans celui du vieux médecin.

\- Et bien je vous l'ai dit, à Camelot.

\- Non, je veux dire, sur quelle Terre ? Suis-je toujours en Terre du Milieu ?

\- Et bien vous êtes sur la Terre et qu'est-ce que la Terre du Milieu ?

\- C'est le monde d'où je viens. C'est un monde parallèle au vôtre. »

Gaius fut une fois de plus béa face à ce qu'il entendait. Cela semble si irréel qu'il fut bien forcé d'y croire face à l'air solennelle de l'inconnue. En plus d'un demi siècle, il en avait vu des choses, et pas des moindres. Mais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu croire en l'existence d'un autre monde. Il reprit contenance et demanda avec douceur, autant pour se remettre lui-même que pour la jeune femme :

« Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Mon nom est Elerinna, ce qui signifie dans ma langue Couronnée d'Étoile.

\- C'est un prénom ravissant. Mon nom est Gaius.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer Gaius. » Dit Elerinna en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Et comme bien d'autre avant lui, Gaius tomba sous le charme naturel de celle que les Elfes de Rivendell ont surnommé la Porteuse de Lumière.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébènes revint. Il a des yeux bleus azurs, des traits assez fins pour un homme et encore un peu enfantin, des oreilles décollées, un nez long et droit, des lèvres fines et la peau relativement blanche.

Fait inhabituel, il est trempé et se frotte le coccyx et le crâne.

« Enfin Merlin que diable t'est-il encore arrivé ? Demanda Gaius en se levant pour faire face à son pupille.

\- Arthur m'a chargé de nettoyer le sol de sa chambre pour se venger de mon retard de ce midi. Mais j'ai glissé sur l'une de ses bottes qu'il avait laissé traîné, j'ai atterrit sur les fesses et le sceau a atterrit sur ma tête. »

Non, ce doit être normal …

Un éclat de rire cristallin résonna quelques secondes dans la pièce, faisant immédiatement oublier à Merlin ses maux, toute son attention rivée vers la source de cette délicate musique. L'Elfe se reprit rapidement en se remarquant observée et adressa à Merlin un léger sourire en s'excusant.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne me moquais pas.

\- Oh mais il n'y a pas de mal. Dit-il avec un large sourire. Ravi de voir que vous êtes réveillée, je m'appelle Merlin. Se présenta-t-il en passant à côté de son mentor et en tendant la main.

\- Elerinna. Répondit-elle en la lui serrant. Cela signifie Couronnée d'Étoile.

\- C'est magnifique … »

Après un instant, Elerinna s'éclaircit la gorge et Merlin remarqua qu'il tient encore sa main dans la sienne.

« Oh désolé. Dit-il en la lâchant. Tant qu'à Merlin, ça signifie l'Idiot. »

Elerinna pouffa d'amusement et Gaius dit :

« Merlin, Elerinna risque de rester un long moment avec nous, le temps qu'elle trouve un moyen de rentrer chez elle. Cela ne te dérangerai de partager ta chambre le temps de son séjour ?

\- Oh non, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Renchérit Merlin. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

\- Oh non, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je vais tenter de trouver un endroit où je ne dérangerai pas.

\- Non, si je vous dit que ça ne fait rien. Insista Merlin.

\- De toute façon, sortir en étant ce que vous êtes Elerinna vous ferait signer votre arrêt de mort. »

L'Elfe et le magicien fixèrent Gaius qui se tient droit avec tristesse et solennité. Les deux froncèrent les sourcils.

« Pourquoi dont ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes une Elfe et en possession de pouvoir d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, et les créatures de votre genre ne sont pas les bienvenues ici, à Camelot. Vous pouvez être douée des meilleurs intentions du monde, vous n'en resterez pas moins un être né de la magie pour le roi.

\- Oui, mais en quoi est-ce dangereux ?

\- En ce royaume, et ceci depuis plus de vingt ans, la magie est proscrite. Toute personne faisant acte d'une quelconque forme de magie pour n'importe quel motif, même si c'est pour sauver une vie, se fait conduire devant le roi et la sentence est la peine de mort. »

Elerinna en fut paralysée, elle ne put ni bouger ni même penser. Elle entendit à peine Merlin s'exclamer :

« Vous n'allez pas faire ça Gaius rassurez-moi !

\- Bien-sûr que non Merlin. Je ne vais pas faire marcher cette enfant sur l'échafaud alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal. Si j'obéissais aveuglément aux lois d'Uther, je t'aurais livré dès ton arrivée. »

Ce sous-entendu pourtant si clair fut ce qui sorti Elerinna de son moment d'absence.

« Vous êtes en possession de pouvoir magique ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Hum … Oui. Répondit Merlin. Je suis né avec.

\- C'est étrange … Murmura-t-elle.

\- Je sais, personne ne sait comment c'est possible mais le fait est que je pouvais déplacer des objets avant même de savoir parler.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça qui l'est, je pouvais faire la même chose. En fait, c'est que contrairement à tous les magiciens et sorciers humains que j'ai pu rencontrer durant ma longue existence, pour vous, je ne ressens aucun lien avec la Magie. Vous apparaissez à mes yeux comme un être humain ordinaire. Non pas que je ne vous crois pas, mais cela est vraiment très troublant.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Merlin

\- Oui, même en vous, Gaius, je ressens encore plus de magie qu'en vous, Merlin.

\- Et pourtant ma chère, ce que je savais faire n'est rien en comparaison des pouvoirs de Merlin. Assura Gaius avec un sourire.

\- A moins que … Ne bougez pas Merlin. »

Elerinna se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas de Merlin. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis quand elle les rouvrit, ce qu'elle vit la laissa une fois de plus sans voix. Le point d'énergie de Gaius et celui de Merlin sont exactement au même endroit, soit sur le cœur, comme tous les êtres vivants. L'énergie magique de Gaius est puisée par les lignes magiques l'entourant avant d'être renouvelé à chaque respiration du vieil homme. Mais celle de Merlin … c'est exactement comme les Istari, comme les Elfes … comme elle … sa magie puise sa puissance dans la Magie et non le contraire.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et dit sur un ton posé forcé :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est pour cela que je ne ressentais aucune forme de magie émanant de vous Merlin. C'est parce que vous êtes comme moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre magie, c'est en fait la Magie.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et bien tu comprendras autour d'un bon repas chaud. Dit Gaius. Elerinna, êtes-vous allergique à quelque chose ?

\- Non, je mange de tout.

\- Très bien. Merlin aides la à s'installer, prépare le second lit et tu sortiras les deux paravents du placard.

\- Euh … Oui. Par ici. »

Merlin fit un signe de main vers la petite porte sur la droite pour montrer le chemin. Il attrapa les affaires d'Elerinna laissées sur l'une des tables et ils allèrent tous deux dans la seconde pièce. Elle est très peu meublée, il y a seulement une petite fenêtre sur la droite en rentrant et une table avec une chaise dessous. Au centre de la pièce contre le mur se trouve un lit une place avec une table de nuit à sa gauche. Puis sur le mur de gauche de la porte se trouve une armoire et une commode, ainsi qu'un lit non-utilisé debout contre le mur pour éviter que la poussière ne s'y accumule.

Merlin posa les affaires d'Elerinna sur le premier lit avant de se diriger vers le second. Une fois qu'il fut placé, l'Elfe mit les draps pendant que le magicien installe deux paravents au milieu de la pièce pour séparer les deux couches. A cause d'une habitude qu'il commence à prendre, il ouvrit le sac pour ranger les vêtements mais dire que ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix ne serait toujours pas assez fort.

Il prit le vêtement par les épaules et le sortit complètement du sac. Il s'agit d'une robe en velours verte émeraude aux reflets irisées très bien coupée. Tout autour du col bateau sont brodés des motifs de fleurs et de feuilles dorés. Les manches sont serrées jusqu'aux coudes où les mêmes broderies forment une large bande autour du bras avant que les manches ne deviennent amples, tombant sans doute jusqu'aux milieu des tibias.

« Fouiller dans le sac d'une femme est très impolie. »

Merlin revint sur Terre en se tournant vers Elerinna qui se tient juste derrière lui, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Arriva-t-il à formuler après un instant de silence. Seules les personnes riches peuvent se permettre de si beaux vêtements.

\- Je suis effectivement issue d'un milieu qui ne connaît pas le manque. Répondit-elle en pliant sa robe. Mais au vue de ma nature, je doute que quel que soit mon rang, d'après les dires de Gaius, il puisse me sortir de quelconques problèmes ici.

\- Alors vous pouvez me tutoyer. Vous êtes d'un rang social plus élevé que le mien. »

Il grinça des dents en prononçant cette phrase, n'y croyant pas lui-même. Il a appris avec le temps à devoir respecter tous le monde quel que soit le rang de son interlocuteur, tant qu'on le respectait en retour. Mais il ne se ferait jamais au fait que de par leurs naissances, certaines personnes sont au-dessus des autres alors que pour certains, ils ne valent pas mieux que ceux qu'ils dominent.

« Alors toi aussi. Dit Elerinna en souriant.

\- Pardon ! S'exclama-t-il incrédule.

\- Si tu me permets cette camaraderie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas te rendre la pareille. De plus, ce serait à moi de rester au vouvoiement. Après tout, Gaius et toi allez m'héberger en risquant tous deux la peine capitale et je pense que si vous n'aviez pas été là, mon réveil se serait sans aucun doute passer d'une tout autre manière. Alors c'est moi qui te dois le respect et non l'inverse.

\- Mais … je suis un roturier.

\- Et donc ? Je vous dois la vie, donc le respect. Que tu sois un prince ou un mendiant, je me dois de respecter encore plus que toutes autres personnes, celui qui m'a permis d'avoir encore la chance de respirer quel que soit son origine social. Chez moi, sauver une vie quelle qu'elle soit est récompensée. A présent j'ai une dette envers mes sauveurs, et je m'en acquitterai en restant dans la limite de ce que mes mœurs en disent.

\- Oh non ! Vous ne nous devez rien !

\- Tutoies moi ou je recommence à te vouvoyer. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, je m'acquitterai de ma dette car j'ai appris à respecter les gens, autant ceux qui sont au-dessus de moi, mais encore davantage ceux que la hiérarchie dit en-dessous. »

Merlin resta encore un instant sans-voix. Une noble qui le respecte en tant qu'être humain … Si ce miracle a eu lieu, alors Arthur ne serait plus un crétin très longtemps … Non, là il rêvait trop.

Elerinna déploya un autre drap sur son lit et y mit sa robe émeraude ainsi que deux autres de velours et trois en soie que Merlin n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir mais qu'il soupçonna tout aussi somptueuse que la précédente. Elle plia ensuite dessus deux capes de velours et mit entre les deux piles deux paires de fines sandales en cuire avant d'emballer le tout dans le draps et ouvrir le dernier tiroir de la commode.

« Que fais-tu ? Demanda Merlin.

\- Je cache ces symboles de pouvoirs et de richesses. Si quelqu'un vient à les découvrir, cette personne pourra se demander comment ces vêtements sont entrés en ma possession et dire à ces gens mes origines est tout à fait exclus. Peux-tu me passer le coffret je te prie ? Fais attention c'est fragile. »

Merlin prit avec précaution la grande boîte en bois grise gravée par de fines arabesques argentées et la tendit à l'Elfe qui la cacha sous une pile de chiffon. Il se dépêcha de faire de la place dans son placard et la jeune fille y rangea quatre tenues semblables à celle qu'elle porte et cacha ses sous-vêtement et ses affaires de toilettes sous l'un des habits. Gaius les appela pour le dîner, Elerinna remit rapidement ses bottes et retira sa cape. Puis Merlin et elle allèrent tenir compagnie au vieil homme pour le dîner. Le magicien et l'Elfe s'assirent cote à cote, face au médecin qui leur servit une soupe de légume avec un peu de pain.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je ne peux pas vous proposer mieux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Gaius, mes besoins vitaux sont moindres comparer aux vôtres.

\- Que voulez-vous dire en parlant d'un autre monde ? Demanda Gaius.

\- Et que veux-tu dire en disant que ma magie était la Magie ? » Demanda Merlin.

Elerinna laissa échapper un léger rire avant de s'expliquer :

« D'après ce que je vois, les Hommes sont autant curieux dans ce monde qu'en Terre du Milieu.

\- Excusez-nous, mais nous n'avons jamais rencontré un être comme vous. S'excusa le médecin.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais répondre à toutes vos questions, rien ne m'en empêche. Pour répondre à la vôtre Gaius, ce que je voulais dire en évoquant un autre monde est mon monde d'origine. Je ne pourrais clairement vous l'expliquer car moi-même, j'ignorai l'existence du vôtre avant de me réveiller.

\- Alors comment sais-tu que nous ne venons pas du même monde ? Demanda Merlin.

\- D'abord parce que le mien se nomme la Terre du Milieu et de ce que m'a dit Gaius, qui me semble être une personne très cultivée.

\- Merci.

\- Je vous en prie. Donc d'après ces dires, il ne connaît ni Eru Iluvatar, ni les Valars. Or de là d'où je viens, même si les Hommes y ont de moins en moins foi, ils en ont déjà entendu parler une fois, donc ces noms ne peuvent leur être étrangers. Ensuite, aucun roi chez moi ne condamnerait la magie, tout simplement parce qu'ils reconnaissent tous notre existence et mon peuple est considéré comme étant le plus sage de notre monde car nous possédons le savoir des Valars.

\- Qui sont exactement les Valars et Eru Iluvatar ?

\- Eru Iluvatar est le Père de Tout, celui qui a créé les Ainurs et qui a créé la Terre du Milieu, grâce à musique des Ainurs joués entre autre par les Valars. Cela n'est qu'un rapide résumé, l'Histoire d'Arda est très longue à raconter. Pour terminer de répondre à votre première question Gaius, ce qui me fait définitivement comprendre que je ne suis plus dans mon monde est le sort que m'a lancé un sorcier corrompu par le pouvoirs des ténèbres. Il a dit dans sa formule : « Que la Terre des Hommes rejoigne celle d'Eru. Que les mondes se touchent. », donc à part être sur la Terre des Hommes comme il l'a appelé, je doute être encore sur la Terre d'Eru.

\- Effectivement, il ne peut y avoir d'autre explication. Approuva Gaius en méditant sur les paroles de son invitée.

\- Et en ce qui concerne la Magie, tu as dit qu'elle était mienne. Dit Merlin.

\- Oui. En fait, je peux sentir les flux magiques qui coulent dans les veines de leur porteur. D'ailleurs tout humain ayant – ne serait-ce que minime – des pouvoirs magiques, avec un peu d'entraînement pourrait les sentir aussi. Mais ce qui demande beaucoup plus de puissance et de pratique, c'est de pouvoir voir ces flux. En les observant, vous comprenez pourquoi il est impossible de condamner la magie, parce qu'elle est partout et est la base de tout. Vous la trouvez dans l'eau, la terre, le ciel, la pierre, elle se trouve dans tous les êtres vivants.

« Quand je dis que ta magie Merlin, c'est la Magie, c'est parce que tu ne donnes pas à la Magie des ressources. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand je regarde le flux magique de Gaius, je vois la Magie le prendre avant qu'il ne soit renouvelé quand il respire, et ainsi de suite. Toi, tu ne donnes pas, tu prends. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas senti tes pouvoirs, c'est parce qu'ils sont tout autour de nous. La Magie, c'est toi. »

Merlin la fixa comme si elle était un Troll à trois têtes. Lui … Celui qui se donne une réputation de maladroit qui pourrait tomber d'une marche imaginaire, qui se donne un air idiot pour passer inaperçu, qui est considéré comme un moins que rien par des gens qui ne semblent pas connaître le mot indépendance … Lui, l'invisible ne fait qu'un avec ce qu'il pensait être son plus grand talent.

Le sentant troublé, Elerinna lui prit les mains dans les siennes et le couva d'un doux regard en disant d'une voix chaleureuse :

« Tu ne dois pas le craindre, je sens que tu es quelqu'un de bien Merlin. Cette puissance a été donné à la bonne personne, j'en suis convaincue. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à la maîtriser vu que je suis comme toi.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclamèrent les deux hommes.

\- Oui, je possède des pouvoirs comparables à ceux d'un Istari, et j'ai été crée par des Elfes qui sont nés peu après l'Age des Arbres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Istari ? Demanda Gaius.

\- C'est en quelque sorte un puissant magicien. Nous avons en fait la même puissance qu'eux, Merlin. Alors, veux-tu que je t'apprenne ?

\- Hum … C'est que Gaius me guide déjà … et … hum …

\- Non Merlin, tu n'as pas compris. Je ne veux pas prendre la place de ton mentor, mais t'apprendre à canaliser l'énergie que tu possèdes pour que tu puisses réguler la puissance des sorts que tu peux incanter. Sans vouloir vous offenser Gaius, vous n'avez pas la capacité de comprendre ceci.

\- Je le sais ma chère, et je ne le prends pas comme une offense. Tu serais bien idiot de refuser cela Merlin, tu as un immense potentiel et le développer avec l'aide d'une personne pouvant te comprendre est une chance qui ne se représentera pas deux fois. »

Merlin resta silencieux pendant un instant pour méditer les paroles de son mentor et de l'Elfe qui commencèrent à manger.

« D'accord, j'accepte ton offre Elerinna. Mais il faudra faire attention, le roi nous tuera s'il vient à l'apprendre.

\- Il faudra donc trouver un moment où l'on puisse s'éloigner sans que quelqu'un vienne à se douter de la raison de notre absence. Comprit Elerinna.

\- Que diriez-vous si je décidais de vous envoyer une fois par semaine dans les bois me chercher des plantes, que vous me ramènerez bien-sûr. Proposa Gaius.

\- Ce serait parfait, mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison qui pousse votre régent à détester à ce point la magie ? »

Merlin et Elerinna tournèrent la tête vers Gaius. Le médecin soupira et expliqua :

« Il y a vingt ans de cela, la magie était à son apogée, tous le monde y avait recours pour toute sorte de raison. La plus courante était pour la médecine.

\- Vous avez utilisé vos dons de sorciers pour cela ?

\- Oui, à de nombreuses reprises j'ai sauvé la vie de beaucoup de nobles et roturiers, Uther était au courant et il m'en était redevable. C'est pour cela que, même si je l'utilisais autrefois, il me laisse encore le servir à la seule condition de ne plus jamais en avoir recours. Ce qui a stoppé l'avancée de la magie est la Grande Purge décrété par Uther. Il avait vu que des gens l'utilisaient pour faire le mal, ils propageaient des maladies, détruisaient les récoltes, volaient et tuaient. De plus, sa femme est morte à cause de la magie, cela l'a détruit. Le roi a donc décidé de mettre un terme à la terreur par la terreur. Il a traqué, capturé et mis à mort toutes personnes utilisant la magie. Cela est allé du simple paysan au puissant seigneur en passant par tous ceux faisant de la magie ou l'utilisant sans en avoir.

\- Il a dû y avoir beaucoup d'innocents dans ces exécutions.

\- Sans doute, quand le roi entend le mot magie, il perd tout discernement, il ne fait plus la différence entre ami et ennemi, rien ne peut le raisonner, pas même sa pupille.

\- Dame Morgane s'est déjà dressée devant Uther. S'étonna Merlin.

\- Non pas complètement, mais elle n'a jamais caché son avis contrairement à Arthur qui obéit les yeux fermés à son père.

\- Cela m'étonnerait qu'un jour ce crétin royal se rebelle contre l'autorité paternel. »

Elerinna lança un regard surpris et amusé à Merlin sur le surnom donné au prince. Ils continuèrent à manger en silence jusqu'à ce que Merlin posa cette question à Elerinna qui allait le rendre encore une fois sans voix :

« Au fait, tu dis être une Elfe, mais quelles sont les différences entre un Elfe et un Humain ?

\- Elles existent surtout sur le plan physique. La différence physionomique est la seule chose qui nous oppose vraiment et la plus voyante sont les oreilles. »

Elle plaça derrière ses oreilles ses mèches de cheveux. Merlin fut dans un premier temps surpris, puis amusé et tenta de les toucher. Geste qu'Elerinna stoppa en retenant le petit curieux par le poignet et dit en souriant :

« Le point le plus sensible de mon anatomie.

\- Pardon. S'excusa Merlin en redescendant la main.

\- Je suis encore plus légère qu'une plume, tant que je ne peux m'enfoncer dans la neige et que je ne laisse aucune trace dans l'herbe fraîche. Ensuite, mes sens sont plus développés que les vôtres. J'ai une ouïe tellement développée que je peux entendre une conversation qui peut se tenir à plus d'un lieu de moi si je décide de tendre l'oreille. Ma vue est si perçante que je peux voir un petit oiseaux s'envoler à l'horizon. Mon odorat est si fin que je peux sentir les repas préparé dans vos cuisines, même si l'odeur des plantes me les cachent quelque peu. Tant qu'à mon goût et mon touché, je pourrais vous dire exactement de quoi est composé un plat et quelle est la matière que je touche avec précision. Je possède aussi un sixième sens qui se base sur des pressentiments qui ne se trompe jamais. Si quelque chose me paraît être une mauvaise idée, je peux faire en sorte de l'éviter en suivant cet instinct.

\- C'est une chose qui te serait bien utile Merlin. Fit remarquer Gaius avec amusement. Y a-t-il autre chose que nous devons savoir ?

\- Je suis capable de faire beaucoup de choses. Tous les Elfes savent se battre et je suis une guerrière assez douée pour avoir reçu une formation aux armes intensive. Tout comme chaque peuple Elfe, je possède certaines compétences dans le domaine de la guérison, mais pas assez pour en faire un métier et je suis immortelle. »

La dernière information mit un certain temps à atteindre le cerveau du magicien et du médecin, mais quand ce fut chose faite, ils s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

« Pardon ?! »

L'Elfe leur sourit et ajouta :

« Et je dois dire que cette situation est souvent très amusante, surtout quand des gens comme vous se fient aux apparences et ne voient qu'une jeune femme frêle qui est en faite une guerrière redoutable ayant plusieurs millénaires à son actif.

\- Millénaires ! »

Elerinna éclata de rire face à leur tête d'ahurie. A présent c'est clair, tout le temps qu'elle pourra passer en compagnie de ces Hommes, elle ne le passera pas en s'ennuyant.


	4. Chapitre 2 partie 1

**_C_ hapitre II : ****Le Chevalier Vaillant.**

Partie 1 : De nombreuses rencontres.

L'aube ne tarderait plus à pointer à l'horizon et le sommeil elfique est plus réparateur que reposant. Elerinna fut la première debout, mais le contraire l'aurait étonné. Elle se leva et s'habilla derrière le paravent avec d'autres affaires que celles de la veille, les premières s'étant recouvertes de boues lors de son évanouissement, elle devrait penser à les laver. Elle retira sa chemise de nuit blanche pour mettre son corset et son bas avec par-dessus une chemise blanche crème légère rentrée dans son pantalon vert foncé lui collant aux jambes. Elle mit par-dessus une tunique marron semblable à l'autre et ceint sa taille de sa ceinture en cuire de laquelle elle avait retiré son épée. Puis elle coiffa ses cheveux qui lui tombe devant le visage en une tresse en épis de blé et laissa les autres voler au gré de ses mouvements. Elle prit bien soin de cacher ses oreilles sous les mèches prises dans la tresse.

Faire ce geste la rendit quelque peu morose, en Terre du Milieu, elle n'avait pas à cacher sa nature. Elle trouva cela révoltant de ne pas pouvoir s'affirmer en tant qu'individu à cause de l'aveuglement d'un roi qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Surtout que ce roi se donne un pouvoir qu'il n'a jamais eu et n'aura jamais, il peut traquer les gens utilisant la Magie, mais il ne pourra jamais la faire disparaître, ce serait comme retirer l'oxygène. Cet ego ne fit qu'accentuer un dégoût qui commence lentement à naître en elle face à ce monarque et sa révolte ne se fit que plus forte. Mais d'un autre côté, ne pas cacher qui elle est véritablement la conduirai, ses deux hôtes et elle, sur l'échafaud, et il n'est pas question que ces protecteurs payent ce prix fatal à cause de son égoïsme.

Cette pensée la calma un peu et elle enfila ses bottes avant de faire son lit et de se rendre dans la pièce principale sans réveiller Merlin. Gaius dort toujours profondément et ne risque pas de se réveiller avant un moment, tout comme le reste du château. Elle décida donc de prendre un livre traitant de l'utilisation de l'anatomie du corps humain pour connaître l'étendu du savoir des Hommes de ce monde.

Quand Anar se leva et que le ciel de Daw eut presque entièrement disparu, Gaius se réveilla à son tour et alla se préparer dans la petite salle d'eau que possède ses appartements. Puis Elerinna l'aida à préparer le petit-déjeuner et Merlin arriva peu de temps après.

« Avant d'aller faire ma tourner, il va falloir que nous allions voir Uther, Elerinna. Il faut qu'il sache que vous n'êtes pas une espionne ou je ne sais quoi d'autre venue rôder dans le château.

\- Qu'allez-vous lui dire ?

\- Je vais vous présenter comme étant la fille d'une vieille amie décédée. Acquiescez à chaque information si le roi vous le demande. Inutile de donner des détails, restez seulement floue.

\- Alors tutoyez-moi, cela sera plus réaliste. »

Gaius approuva et ils déjeunèrent tous les trois, mais Merlin dut se dépêcher car il doit apporter le petit-déjeuner du prince dans sa chambre. Mais avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Elerinna et proposa :

« Si tu veux, une fois mes corvées finies, je pourrai te faire faire le tour du château et de la cité.

\- Avec plaisir, Merlin.

\- Dépêches-toi ou tu vas encore être en retard. » Lança Gaius.

Le magicien courut jusqu'en cuisine pendant que Gaius et Elerinna rangent le déjeuner. Le médecin prépara différentes potions pour ce qu'il expliqua être destinés à ses patients lors de sa tournée tandis qu'Elerinna se replongea dans son livre en attendant le signal de départ. Deux ou trois heures plus tard, Gaius se tourna vers sa nouvelle protégée et demanda :

« Tu es prête ?

\- Je suis obligée. Soupira-t-elle en rangeant le livre qu'elle avait presque terminée. Il n'y a rien de suspect dans mon allure ?

\- A part le fait que tu sois une femme en pantalon, non il n'y a rien.

\- Y a-t-il une manière de saluer particulière ?

\- Inclines-toi seulement, cela ira. »

Elerinna acquiesça, malgré son air assuré, elle n'a pas vraiment hâte de rencontrer ce roi. Mais bon, elle a l'habitude des convenances et des rencontres obligatoires plaisantes ou non.

Elle suivit Gaius à travers les couloirs du château. Elle douta un instant de la destination au vu de tout les couloirs et les escaliers qu'ils empruntèrent avant de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Gaius la faisait passer par un tel dédale, pour éviter de croiser un maximum de gens. Elle s'en rendit compte quand un jeune homme portant une pile de drap fraîchement lavé pila pour la regarder passer mais s'empêtra les pieds et tomba sur le ventre. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour s'enquérir de son état, mais il se releva immédiatement et la fixa avec admiration avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons sans rien ajouter face au silence de cet homme.

Elerinna a aussi l'habitude de ce genre de regard, toutes les femmes de sa famille étaient considérées comme les plus belles Elfes de la Terre du Milieu et portaient toutes des noms très lumineux.

Le médecin finit par s'arrêter devant une double porte garder par deux soldats qui ne fixèrent qu'elle encore une fois.

« Je vais entrer et t'introduire au roi, quand il ordonnera d'ouvrir la porte, tu entreras à ton tour et tu répondras aux questions qu'il te posera. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais près de toi et compléterai ce que tu diras.

\- D'accord. »

Les gardes laissèrent passer Gaius et refermèrent les portes derrière lui. Une table est dressée au centre de la pièce et est entourée d'une dizaine de chaises, dont un trône au bout, face à la porte. Un homme ayant autour de la cinquantaine siège sur son trône, le nez plongé dans les rapports de la semaine. Il a des cheveux gris, parsemés de mèches blanches et dégarnies sur le haut du front, des rides autour de ses yeux gris et autour de ses fines lèvres, il a un nez petit en bec d'aigle et une cicatrice traverse sont front du côté droit et s'arrête juste au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière.

A sa gauche, un jeune homme étudie les rapports aux côtés de son père. Ses yeux sont bleus océans, séparés par un nez long et fin, ses cheveux blonds miel sont à peine coiffés et une frange lui recouvre le front, il a des petites fossettes qui s'accentue quand un sourire se trace sur ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses et sa mâchoire légèrement carré rappelant celle du roi fini son visage.

« Majesté. Dit Gaius en s'inclinant.

\- Gaius. Salua le roi. Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Oui majesté, je suis venu vous informer de l'arrivée de la fille d'une de mes vieilles amies. J'ai préféré vous en avertir afin d'éviter les probables incidents qui pourrait découler si je n'en faisais rien.

\- Bien-sûr, il ne vaut mieux pas réitérer cette expérience. Dit le roi en lançant un coup d'œil amusé à Arthur, ce qui le fit sourire. Pour combien de temps restera-t-elle ici ?

\- Et bien je ne saurais le dire Sire, ses parents sont morts et je dois une dette envers sa mère.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda le roi en relevant la tête vers son médecin.

\- Et bien c'est elle qui m'a appris il y a fort longtemps la science des plantes, elle a transmis une partie de son savoir à sa fille.

\- Tiens donc. Je suis curieux de rencontrer cette jeune femme. Est-elle ici ?

\- Oui, juste derrière la porte Sire.

\- Faites la entrer ! » S'exclama Uther pour que les gardes entendent.

La double porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme ayant certainement l'âge de son fils et d'une beauté qui le laissa presque bouche-bée. Même sa pupille Morgane, qui est une très belle femme, est beaucoup moins plaisante à regarder que cette femme.

Elerinna s'inclina en portant sa main droite à son cœur sous l'attention admirative du père et du fils en les saluant de sa voix mélodieuse :

« Votre altesse.

\- Hum … Bonjour. Se reprit Uther. Je suis le roi Uther Pendragon, je suppose que vous êtes la fille de l'amie de Gaius.

\- C'est exact. Dit-elle en se redressant.

\- Quel est votre nom ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Je me nomme Elerinna. »

« Ravissant, tout comme elle. » Ne put s'empêcher de penser le prince.

« C'est un nom peu commun. Commenta Uther.

\- Je le sais, mais mes parents voulaient un prénom qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

\- Qui étaient-ils ?

\- Ils vivaient dans les bois.

\- Des bûcherons en somme. D'où venez-vous ?

\- Elle vient de Ealdor, du royaume de Cenred. Dit Gaius.

\- Du même village que Merlin ? S'étonna Arthur.

\- Pas vraiment, je vivais dans les bois avec mes parents, nous n'avons que peu interagi avec la civilisation autour de nous.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue à Camelot ? Continua le roi.

\- Mes parents ont disparu et je n'avais nul part où aller. J'errai sans savoir où aller quand Gaius m'a proposé son aide. J'ai espéré pouvoir trouver en Camelot un endroit où continuer ma vie.

\- Bien-sûr, je comprends. Et bien, Elerinna, soyez la bienvenue à Camelot. Demeurez ici le temps qui vous plaira, mais n'en oubliez pas les lois.

\- Je le ferai majesté. » Dit Elerinna en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Gaius s'inclina aussi et ils sortirent tous deux de la salle du conseil. Quand ils furent plus éloignés, Gaius dit :

« Tu as fait une forte impression sur le roi.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- D'abord, je n'ai jamais entendu le roi saluer une inconnue et ensuite, il t'a invité à rester au château alors que tu as parlé avec lui pas plus de deux minutes.

\- Je fais toujours cet effet sur les gens, mais la beauté physique à ses bons et mauvais côtés.

\- A quel point peut-elle être mauvaise ?

\- Des hommes se sont déjà battus pour écarter des rivales qui leur faisait soi-disant de l'ombre.

\- Pourquoi soi-disant ?

\- Je n'ai jamais fait plus attention à l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Cela était donc totalement idiot de leur part de tenter ce genre de choses.

\- Quel sortes d'hommes peuvent atteindre les femmes de votre genre ?

\- A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mon cœur ne pourra aimer que celui qui m'est destiné. »

Gaius comprit le sous-entendu et trouva à la fois tragique et sublime la condition de sa protégée. Il n'y a pas de caractéristiques précises définies par les Elfes, il y a juste leur âme sœur qu'ils aimeront de toutes leurs forces, quitte à ne jamais aimer s'ils ne la trouvent pas.

Ils retournèrent tous deux dans les appartements du médecin pour prendre les remèdes, puis, Elerinna suivit Gaius dans sa tournée générale. Ils passèrent d'abord dans les ailes des nobles qui sont, bien entendu, absents à cette heure-ci. Sans doute occupés à faire des promenades ou à s'entraîner aux armes. Ils durent donc confier à leurs serviteurs les fioles et tous, autant les femmes que les hommes, ne cessèrent de fixer l'Elfe.

Ils étaient entrain de se rendre dans l'aile privée, là où se trouve les appartements royaux, quand une servante un peu pressée entra en collision avec Elerinna. L'Elfe ayant un équilibre inégalable, recula seulement d'un pas pour prendre appuie, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la servante qui tomba à la renverse répandant son paquetage sur le sol.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avez pas vu. Dit la servante en réunissant le linge sans relever la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Laissez-moi vous aider. » Proposa Elerinna.

Elle ramassa des robes tout aussi somptueuse que les siennes et les replia rapidement avant de les remettre dans le panier. Elle aida ensuite la servante à se lever et cette dernière la fixa comme tous les autres l'avaient fait avant elle.

Cette servante a une peau métisse, chose assez rare de la région d'où est issue Elerinna, des cheveux noirs bouclés qui lui arrivent en dessous de l'épaule, un visage avec des traits fins, seul son nez est un peu plus large, et des yeux noirs intenses.

« Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'Elfe.

\- Hum … Oh oui madame, je n'ai rien.

\- Bonjour Guenièvre.

\- Oh, bonjour Gaius.

\- Nous portions justement la potion de sommeil à Morgane, est-elle dans ses appartements ?

\- Oui, elle y est. J'y retournais justement, voulez-vous que je la lui porte ?

\- Oh non, je souhaiterais m'enquérir de son état et la saluer par la même occasion. Mais d'abord, Elerinna, je te présente Guenièvre, la servante et meilleure amie de Dame Morgane, la pupille du roi. Guenièvre, voici Elerinna, la fille d'une de mes vieilles amies. Elle va demeurer à Camelot pour un certain temps.

\- Enchanter de faire ta connaissance Elerinna.

\- Et je suis ravie de faire la tienne Guenièvre.

\- Appelles-moi Gwen.

\- Très bien, Gwen. »

Ils emboîtèrent le pas de cette dernière jusqu'aux appartements de Morgane. Guenièvre toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit pour se diriger ensuite directement vers une armoire. Quand Elerinna entra derrière Gaius, elle retrouva le goût des Hommes de la Terre du Milieu dans le mobilier, mais la richesse en était clairement différentes. Une jeune femme adossée au mur et fixant par la fenêtre se retourna et quand elle montra son visage, Elerinna fut stupéfiée.

Ses cheveux noirs jais, ses yeux bleus, sa peau diaphane et ses traits lui rappelèrent soudainement sa nièce. Mais il se dégageait d'elle une force de caractère qu'Elerinna ne retrouvait pas en la fille de sa jeune sœur.

« Gaius. Salua Morgane avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour mon enfant, comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Très bien, je vous remercie.

\- Tant mieux, je vous apporte une autre potion, continuez à la boire.

\- Bien-sûr. »

Morgane se rendit compte de la présence de l'inconnue et la fixa un instant sans rien dire. Elerinna fronça légèrement des sourcils quand elle remarqua que ce n'était pas de l'admiration dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, mais de la surprise mêlée à quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« Qui est cette jeune femme qui vous accompagne ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- Oh oui. Dit le médecin en se tournant vers sa protégée. Morgane, voici Elerinna, la fille d'une amie. Elerinna, je te présente Dame Morgane, la pupille du roi.

\- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance madame. Dit Elerinna en s'inclinant.

\- Et je suis charmée de faire la vôtre. Répondit Morgane. Ne nous sommes-nous pas déjà rencontrées ?

\- Je ne pense pas madame, je n'ai jamais été à Camelot avant ce jour.

\- Pourtant votre visage m'est familier … Enfin qu'importe, vous êtes très courageuse.

\- Pourquoi dont ce compliment ?

\- Vous portez un pantalon. Dit Morgane avec un sourire. Certains hommes doivent déjà vous avoir fait des remarques.

\- Et bien s'ils en ont fait, elles n'ont pas atteint mon ouïe. De toute manière je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient leur mot à dire, je ne leur appartiens pas que je sache. »

Le sourire de Morgane s'illumina davantage et elle ajouta :

« Je sens que nous allons toutes deux bien nous entendre.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir madame. Répondit Elerinna avec le même sourire.

\- Bien, si vous nous permettez nous allons prendre congé, nous avons encore plusieurs personnes à voir. Passez une agréable journée mon enfant.

\- Au-revoir Gaius, Elerinna.

\- Bonne journée madame. » Dit l'Elfe en s'inclinant.

Les visites du château étant terminées, il fallut au duo retourner au laboratoire du médecin pour prendre les remèdes destinés aux gens de la ville. Là, ils retrouvèrent Merlin entrain de polir des pièces de métal. L'Immortelle s'approcha et demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que cela ?

\- Ça, c'est l'armure du crétin royale qu'il faut que je polisse avant demain.

\- Cette armure est bien différentes de toutes celles que j'ai pu voir.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, elle a été conçu spécialement pour le prince afin qu'il puisse se déplacer et porter des coups plus facilement. Expliqua Gaius.

\- Elle a été faite sur-mesure et a coûté une petite fortune apparemment, mais ce crétin n'a bien-sûr pas la moindre idée de ce que cela représente et la traite comme si il en avait dix dans son armoire.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu es obligé de la polir et la réparer qui te rends aussi grognon. Plaisanta Elerinna.

\- Aussi sans doute. Avoua Merlin avec un sourire. Dès que je l'ai terminé, je te fais faire le tour de la cité, ça te va ?

\- Volontiers. Attends je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite comme ça.

\- Merci, mais tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Je chamboule vos habitudes par ma présence, je préfère mieux vous aider dans vos tâches quotidiennes que de rester assise à ne rien faire. »

Merlin lui adressa un sourire rassurant et de gratitude avant de lui tendre un chiffon et mit le sceau d'eau entre eux deux. Elerinna s'assit à côté de lui et commença à frotter le plastron qui ne protège en faite que le haut de la poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais toucher une pièce d'armure faite par la race des Hommes, elle les devinait lourdes et avait toujours été impressionnée par les gens qui arrivent à les supporter. Après tout, son armure à elle est aussi légère qu'une chemise mais tout aussi protectrice que celles des Hommes si ce n'est plus. Gaius prit les autres potions qu'il avait préparé tout à l'heure avant de partir pour la ville cette fois.

« Pour le déjeuner, il reste de la soupe d'hier soir. Laissez m'en un peu, je mangerai à mon retour. Dit-il avant de sortir. Oh ! Et Merlin, n'entraîne pas Elerinna dans les problèmes que tu as l'habitude de causer, d'accord ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quels problèmes vous voulez parler. » Se défendit Merlin sur un ton innocent.

Gaius lui lança un regard entendu avant de sortir. Les deux magiciens s'occupèrent soigneusement de l'armure avant de se tourner vers leur repas. Ils mangèrent rapidement et firent la vaisselle, puis ils quittèrent les appartements du médecin. Ils déposèrent d'abord l'armure du prince à l'armurerie, puis Merlin fit visiter d'abord le château à Elerinna. Ils passèrent par beaucoup de couloirs et d'escalier et ne firent pas attention à tous les regards qui se tournèrent sur leur passage, couvrant les remarques murmurées par des révélations de passage que Merlin avait eu le temps de découvrir avant sa ''promotion'' en tant que valet du prince que peu de gens, voir personne, utilisent. Ils allèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement et là, un cheval noir manqua de leur rentrer dedans.

« Attention ! » S'exclama Merlin en tirant Elerinna sur le côté.

Même si ce geste partait d'un bon sentiment, avec l'aide de ces réflexes d'Elfe, Elerinna s'était déjà poussée du chemin du chevalier. Il est habillé entièrement de jaune et sur sa tunique, trois serpents s'emmêlant, la gueule ouverte, menacent d'attaquer l'adversaire, le même blason est dessiner sur son bouclier. Le chevalier ne leur adressa même pas un regard pour s'enquérir de leur état et continua sa route.

« La politesse et l'humilité n'ont pas dû faire partie de son éducation. Remarqua Elerinna.

\- Tu peux généraliser ça à toute la noblesse de ce monde. Commenta Merlin. De toute ma courte vie, je n'ai jamais vu un seul noble faire preuve de politesse à part toi.

\- Chez les Hommes, ce n'est effectivement pas leur fort à cause du pouvoir. Expliqua l'Elfe alors que les deux amis reprenaient leur marche. Mais chez mon peuple, nous le faisons rapidement devenir un réflexe parce qu'une personne désagréable l'est pour l'éternité.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer devoir côtoyer Arthur pour l'éternité. Ce serait une véritable horreur. »

L'Elfe laissa échapper un rire face à l'expression d'horreur qu'afficha le jeune magicien. Ils passèrent non loin d'une sorte de stand où un homme tient un registre et derrière lui se trouve un tableau en bois avec des crochets dessus. Tout en bas, la réplique de boucliers miniature s'alignent.

« Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Elerinna en fixant cette table qui détonne de l'environnement.

\- Oh, un tournoi va avoir lieu pendant trois jours, il commence demain et ce stand, c'est pour que les chevaliers voulant y participer puisse s'y inscrire.

\- Un tournoi ? Qu'est-ce que cet événement ?

\- Tu n'en as pas dans ton monde ? S'étonna Merlin.

\- Pour les divertissements, les Elfes prônent les bals et les banquets, tout comme les Nains et les Hommes. Nous faisons aussi des courses de chevaux et des concours de poésies et chants se mêlant à la musique, même si cette dernière est plus commune chez les Elfes. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de fête ressemblant à des tournois.

\- Et bien, c'est réservé aux nobles, donc à ceux qui savent se battre et monter à cheval. Donc les chevaliers, prince, seigneur ou roi s'affrontent dans un duel et celui qui ne peut plus se relever a perdu. Le but de ce genre d'événement est de prouver son courage et sa valeur au combat. Enfin d'après les dires d'Arthur, personnellement je ne vois pas en quoi se battre au risque de se faire tuer nous permet de prouver qui nous sommes.

\- C'est un problème d'ego. Comprit l'Elfe. Dans mon monde, les peuples n'ont pas ce genre de problèmes parce que nous n'arrêtons pas de nous battre pour notre survie et celle de nos royaumes. Vu que la mort et les armes font parties intégrante de nos vies, dès que nous pouvons passer une journée sans, nous en profitons. Nous n'avons pas besoin de prouver que nous sommes vaillants car nous sommes obligés de l'être pour pouvoir vivre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je préférerai vivre parmi ton peuple ou si je suis bienheureux de vivre dans un royaume qui connaît une paix relative.

\- Je ne sais quoi te répondre. Mon monde n'a quasiment jamais connu la paix. Depuis qu'il a été créé, il n'y a jamais eu un instant où le soleil a manqué de s'obscurcir à cause des ténèbres. La magie noire, les puissances obscures et la soif de pouvoir ont toujours été des fléaux difficiles à combattre, surtout quand ils empoisonnent les esprits les plus brillants et forts qui marchaient dans la lumière.

\- Tu as l'air de bien savoir de quoi tu parles.

\- Mon peuple a été abusé par la puissance d'un serviteur du Mal. Il s'était caché derrière un visage bon et généreux pour que les Elfes puissent l'aider à forger des artefacts magiques qui l'aideraient à mieux canaliser ses pouvoirs pour donner à la Terre du Milieu splendeur, paix et prospérité. Ces artefacts étaient sous formes d'anneaux. Il en donna trois aux Elfes, sept aux Nains et neufs aux Hommes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se créa un anneau pour tous les contrôler que les Elfes, les Nains et les Hommes, ceux qui furent appelés les peuples libres car ils n'étaient pas encore sous son joug, comprirent qu'ils avaient été dupé. Le sort qui fut réservé aux porteurs des anneaux fut terrible. Les Hommes qui les possédaient, qui étaient les plus puissants rois des Hommes, sombrèrent dans les ténèbres et devinrent les serviteurs de Sauron, le serviteur du Mal. On les appelle aujourd'hui les Neufs ou les Nazgûls. Partout où ils vont, ils sèment la terreur et la mort. Les sept anneaux, ceux des Nains, furent récupérés par Sauron qui tua leur porteur car ils lui résistaient. Tant qu'aux trois, Sauron les cherchent encore car il ne les a jamais touchés. De ce fait, les Elfes échappent encore à son contrôle et s'ils venaient à retourner le pouvoir des trois contre Sauron, le serviteur du Mal serait en très mauvaise posture.

\- Pourquoi ne le font-ils pas alors ?

\- Il y a six milles ans, Sauron a été déchu par la dernière alliance des Hommes et des Elfes. Cependant, il n'en est pas mort, il a seulement perdu son anneau qui renferme toute sa puissance. Cet anneau est encore aujourd'hui introuvable, mais retourner contre Sauron un pouvoir qu'il a lui-même créer n'est pas prudent. Les porteurs des trois pourraient aussi tombés dans les ténèbres et ce serait une véritable catastrophe si des êtres aussi puissants qu'eux venaient à le rejoindre. »

Merlin acquiesça avec gravité, tant qu'à Elerinna, elle se perdit un instant dans sa mémoires millénaires qui a certes connus les rires et la vie, mais aussi les larmes et la mort.

« Chevalier Valiant, des îles Hybrides. Je viens pour le tournoi. »

L'Elfe tourna son regard vers celui qui venaient de se présenter. Il s'agit du chevalier qui a manqué de les écraser, mais là, il a enlevé son heaume et est à pieds. Et maintenant qu'Elerinna voit son visage, elle ne lui trouva rien de particulier. Il a les cheveux bruns, courts, des yeux marrons, une barbe de quelques jours et un visage de formes ovales.

« Bienvenu à Camelot. » Dit le scribe en écrivant son nom et en accrochant le bouclier au tableau.

Chevalier Valiant … Un léger frisson parcourut son échine et son sixième sens lui susurra de se méfier de cet homme. Bien, celui-la, elle ne le croisera pas beaucoup dans les couloirs.

« Merlin ! Appela une voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va me reprocher cette fois ? … Soupira l'interpellé. Oui altesse ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix pleine de sarcasme et un sourire hypocrite à souhait.

Arthur s'avança, paraît de son armure et son épée à sa ceinture.

« Le tournoi commence demain et tu vas m'aider à m'entraîner. Va à l'armurerie, un serviteur t'aidera à mettre une armure, et rejoins moi sur le terrain d'entraînement.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Dit Merlin incrédule.

\- J'ai l'air de rire ? Allez, dépêches-toi ! »

Merlin tourna les talons en grognant, laissant l'Elfe avec le prince.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Demanda Elerinna.

\- Si vous le désirez. Dit Arthur avec un sourire radieux. Ce sera dans la clairière un peu plus bas.

\- Je vous y rejoindrez, merci. »

L'Elfe inclina légèrement la tête pour prendre congé et retourna dans les appartements de Gaius pour y prendre ses armes. Elle se perdit un peu dans le dédale des couloirs et dut demander à plusieurs reprises son chemin. Et cela prit plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé au vu des bégaiements entre chaque information qu'elle demandait. Cette fois, quand elle fit le chemin inverse, on la regarda en plus avec ahurissement.

« Qu'importe soit les mondes, les Hommes n'ont vraiment pas l'habitude de voir une femme avec des armes. » Pensa-t-elle à la fois amusée et exaspérée.

Elle passa sur le côté du terrain d'entraînement pour arriver de l'autre côté. Les sons de lames s'entrechoquant devant elle se fit rapidement distinct.

« Allons Merlin, tu n'essaies même pas !

\- Si j'essaie ! Aïe !

\- Allez encore une fois !

\- Oh non … »

Elerinna arriva dans la clairière pour voir le pauvre Merlin se mouvoir avec beaucoup de difficulté à cause des plaques de métal qu'il supporte.

« Sur la gauche ! S'exclama Arthur en attaquant. A droite ! A gauche ! La tête !

\- Aïe ! »

Arthur donna un coup qui résonna sur le casque de Merlin. Elerinna eut un sourire compatissant pour son ami, c'est un vrai novice avec des armes. Il n'a même pas la bonne position pour parer et attaquer, pas étonnant qu'il n'arrive à rien à part encaisser les coups.

« On se réveille Merlin, j'ai un tournoi à gagner ! »

Les ordres d'Arthur sont certes autoritaire, mais résonne plus comme un amusement pour le prince aux oreilles d'Elerinna. Rancunier, arrogant et puéril, ce sont les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit face à ce comportement qui la divertit et la désespère à la fois.

« On peut arrêter maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît ? » Demanda Merlin d'une voix qui trahit son état.

Elerinna le prit en pitié. Elle posa au sol son carquois, son arc et ses poignards, puis elle dégaina son épée en s'avançant et para le dernier coup que Arthur allait porté sur la tête de Merlin. Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement et provoqua avec un sourire narquois :

« Il est facile de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas même les bases de l'art du combat. Si vous désirez vous entraîner altesse, prenez vous en à quelqu'un de votre taille. Mais faites attention, je ne fais jamais de cadeau. »

Arthur fixa la jeune femme avec surprise, puis il avisa sa parfaite position et devina aisément qu'elle avait appris à se battre. Mais à quel niveau est-elle est la vraie question. Ils commencèrent à se tourner autour, Arthur dans une position d'attaque, voûtée vers l'avant pour assimiler force et vitesse dans sa charge, et Elerinna sur une réserve fière, droite et sûre d'elle. Merlin n'en demanda pas son reste et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour tomber sur les fesses. Il posa le bouclier et l'épée à côté de lui et retira son heaume pour mieux suivre le combat qui ne va plus tarder à survenir.

« Sachez que je suis le meilleur chevalier de Camelot. Dit Arthur avec une expression sérieuse. Si vous le désirez, je peux retenir ma force.

\- Et bien cela ne me donnera que plus de facilité pour vous mettre sous mon joug. »

Sans prévenir, Elerinna fit un tour sur elle-même et Arthur dut se baisser pour éviter sa lame qui fendait droit sur son cou. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de se redresser qu'Elerinna abaissa son épée sur le crâne du prince qui para l'attaque qu'à la dernière seconde. L'Elfe ne s'attarda pas et décroisa son arme pour tenter de la planter dans la poitrine de son adversaire. Arthur ne put qu'éviter à nouveau et recula de plusieurs pas pour échapper à l'enchaînement de coup qui lui tombe dessus. Les quelques mouvements dont a usé la jeune femme furent rapide, fluide et précis et firent comprendre au prince que son adversaire est loin d'être une novice en la matière.

« Elle doit même exceller. » Pensa-t-il.

Elle a décidé de ne pas lui faire de cadeau, et bien il ne lui en ferait pas non plus. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il venait à perdre face à une femme sans même tenter de répliquer ?

« Seriez-vous effrayé, Arthur ? » Demanda l'Elfe avec un sourire satisfait en coin.

Elerinna a d'ailleurs de quoi être satisfaite, l'abasourdissement qui se lit en ce moment même sur le visage d'Arthur vaut le détour. Mais elle fit exprès de transformer cette surprise en peur dans ses paroles pour pousser le prince à se battre avec toutes ses tripes, même face à une femme. En l'appelant par seulement par son prénom, elle déclenche aussi la provocation. Elle veut d'abord lui faire ravaler son ego, puis le préparer pour le tournoi auquel il va participer demain, et enfin lui donner une leçon de morale qu'un futur roi se doit de savoir.

Arthur se ressaisit instantanément en se secouant vigoureusement la tête, puis il releva son visage vers l'Elfe avec une détermination et une volonté de battre clairement visible.

« Vous l'aurez voulu. »

Sur ces mots, il attaqua et enchaîna ses coups. L'Elfe les para avec une facilité enfantine et sembla plus évoluer dans une danse que dans un combat. Devant cette aisance, Arthur multiplia ses coups les plus féroces et dangereux qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé utiliser contre une femme. Mais le fait est que cette femme est plus douée que n'importe lequel de ses chevaliers, il la pensa même plus douée que lui. Ses mouvements sont rapides et fluides, ses coups sont d'une précision mortelle et ses pas semblent la faire voler. Mais le pire, c'est son visage. Sur celui du prince, on y voit une grande concentration et de volatile grimace d'énervement quand son adversaire part un énième coup. Tant que sur celui de l'Elfe, il n'y a rien, ABSOLUMENT rien ! C'est comme si ses gestes étaient innés.

Dans son étonnement, le prince fut inattentif un court instant, laissant une ouverture beaucoup trop visible, en tout cas pour les yeux d'une Elfe. Elerinna s'y « glissa » et envoya l'épée d'Arthur voler dans les air. Le prince se retrouva désarmé la pointe de la lame de son adversaire effleurant sa gorge. Il se plongea dans les yeux bleus de son adversaire. Il ne vit que de la douceur et de la gentillesse là où dans ceux de Morgane il y aurait eu de la moquerie, dans ceux de son maître d'arme de l'agacement et dans ceux de son père de la colère qu'il ait été désarmé aussi bêtement. Elerinna baissa la pointe de son arme et des applaudissements retentir derrière eux. Les deux tournèrent la tête pour regarder Merlin qui dit :

« Même si tu m'avais déjà dit être une professionnelle dans le domaine des armes et des combats, je n'aurais jamais pu penser que c'était à ce point. Sérieusement, ça ressemblait plus à une danse qu'à un affrontement !

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Merlin. Vous viviez pourtant dans les bois, non ? Où avez-vous appris à vous battre ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que des gens vivent reclus de la société humaine qu'ils ne connaissent rien du monde extérieur. Mais si vous voulez le savoir, j'ai été entraîné par un ami de mes parents.

\- Qui était-il ?

\- Pour vous dire la vérité, je n'en sais absolument rien. Quand je lui ai demandé, il a souri en disant que le jeu était que si j'arrivais un jour à le battre, ils me le diraient. Et à présent, je n'aurais certainement jamais la réponse. »

Elerinna baissa son regard, sa phrase étant plus que véridique. Elle a laissé ses parents et tous ceux qu'elle connaissait dans un autre monde et à présent, elle est peut-être la seule immortelle dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Et l'éternité seule, c'est excessivement long.

Arthur se mordit la langue et ferma les yeux en se maudissant intérieurement. Bon sang ce qu'il peut manquer de tact parfois ! Cette jeune fille vient de perdre ses parents et tout ce qu'elle possédait et comme un crétin, il remue le couteau dans la plaie encore fraîche. Il voulut dire quelque chose pour rattraper le coup, mais Merlin fut étonnement plus rapide pour changer de sujet.

« Il n'y a pas que l'épée que tu sais manier au vu de l'arc que tu as. »

Arthur tourna la tête pour voir Merlin debout avec un carquois remplit, deux poignards et un arc dans les mains. Il détailla attentivement les armes et il fut impressionné autant par leur beauté que par leur qualité.

« L'arc est mon arme de prédilection. Dit Elerinna en retrouvant son sourire.

\- Tu peux nous faire une démonstration ? » Demanda le serviteur.

Elerinna rangea son épée dans son fourreau, mit son carquois dans son dos et prit son arc en main. Elle balaya du regard la prairie pour finalement le poser sur une pomme de pin qui se trouve à quelques mètres d'eux. Son geste pour prendre, charger et lâcher sa flèche fut aussi rapide et fugace qu'un éclair. Seul le son de la corde qui claque fut l'indice que l'Elfe avait tiré. La pomme de pin fut transpercée et tomba de l'arbre sous la vitesse de la flèche qui se planta dans le sol.

« Impressionnant … Murmura Arthur. Vous êtes étonnante.

\- Retenez ceci, ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences. Un jugement faussé pourrait être la dernière chose que vous aurez fait.

\- J'y penserai.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous aide à vous entraîner ? Demanda l'Elfe. Ce sera plus constructif qu'avec Merlin. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Tu ne m'offenseras que si tu m'empêches d'y assister. Dit le magicien.

\- S'il t'es jubilatoire de me voir échouer, saches que tu le paieras cher. Prévint le jeune prince.

\- Il ne s'agit nullement de cela. Rassura Elerinna en comprenant clairement où voulez en venir son ami. Je peux t'apprendre à te battre aussi Merlin, mais ne t'attends pas à avoir mon niveau ou celui d'Arthur.

\- L'irrespect du rang est-elle une tradition en Ealdor ? Demanda Arthur avec sarcasme.

\- Sortez votre arme. » Ordonna simplement Elerinna en reposant ses affaires de tirs.

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que l'Elfe dit que cette dernière dégaina en un clin d'œil ses poignards et l'attaqua. Il esquiva ses attaques avant de dégainer à son tour son épée. Mais il n'échangea que deux coups avant qu'Elerinna ne le déséquilibre d'un coup de pieds et qu'il ne tombe sur le dos. L'Elfe posa son pieds sur la lame à plat et posa un genoux à terre pour pointer le torse du prince de ses lames. Elle planta ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de son adversaire et dit :

« Je vous respecte en tant qu'être humain Arthur et non en tant que prince. Pour monter dans mon estime, les gens doivent le mériter et non pas seulement dans les faits d'armes, ils doivent aussi se démarquer avec leur sagesse, leur compassion, leur équité, leurs valeurs et leurs actes qui prouvent leurs paroles. Pour l'instant, je ne vois qu'une personne puérile, arrogante, égoïste et fanfaron sous une forme soi-disant adulte, un enfant en somme. Mais prouvez-moi que vous êtes un homme qui réunit toutes les qualités d'un prince héritier à une couronne, et là je respecterai votre titre. »

Elerinna se leva en terminant :

« Vous êtes un excellent guerrier Arthur, mais la force brute, les tactiques et autres stratégies de combats ne feront pas de vous un roi s'il n'y a rien à l'intérieur. Si vous voulez devenir un grand roi, respecté par votre peuple et vos pairs, ne vous cultivez pas seulement dans les tournois ou dans les bibliothèques. Le savoir n'est pas uniquement dans les livres, il est dehors, loin de la noblesse et l'aristocratie. »

Elle rangea ses poignards pour sortir son épée et se détourna vers Merlin.

« Première leçon, ta position. Plus tu es de côté, moins ton adversaire à de surface pour t'atteindre. De profil, la main qui tient ton arme derrière. Pour mon cas, il s'agit de ma main droite, donc mon pieds droit va aussi à l'arrière. Cela m'aide à la charge. Enfin pour l'équilibre, mon pied gauche est sur la ligne d'attaque, mon pied droit est orienté à 90 degrés par rapport à mon pied gauche et mes genoux sont légèrement fléchis pour m'assurer de meilleurs appuis. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Tourne autour de moi. »

Merlin tourna autour d'Elerinna et observa son mouvement de rotation qu'elle effectue en même temps que lui avance.

« Je ne serais jamais face à toi sinon je serais beaucoup trop facile à battre.

\- Moins de surface, moins de point d'attaque. Comprit Merlin.

\- Exact. Maintenant avance vers moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'embrocherai pas. »

Le magicien sourit et s'avança. Elerinna changea d'appui et la pointe de son épée se trouva sur le cœur de Merlin qui s'arrêta.

« Mon pied gauche passe derrière mon pied droit et je sors de la ligne d'attaque. Si j'y mets de la force et de la vitesse, je te laisse t'empaler sur mon épée.

\- Je vois.

\- Et le contraire si c'est elle qui avance. Dit Arthur en s'avançant. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de force, donc le mieux pour toi est la vitesse. Si tu es plus rapide que ton adversaire, tu auras plus de chances de le surprendre et de le mettre sous ton joug. »

Arthur et Elerinna firent la leçon jusqu'à la fin de la journée en mélangeant théorie et pratique. Le pauvre Merlin en vit de toute les couleurs, mais l'Elfe étant là, elle veilla à ce qu'il ne souffre pas trop. Elle entraîna aussi en parallèle Arthur autant avec une épée qu'avec deux poignards. Elle lui apprit deux parades et il lui expliqua le maniement de la masse.

A la fin de la journée, Merlin et Elerinna quittèrent Arthur pour retrouver les appartements de Gaius. L'Elfe aida le magicien à porter toute les pièces d'armures pour que le médecin puisse rapidement s'occuper de lui. Quand ils arrivèrent, Merlin laissa tomber les quelques pièces de métal qu'il avait encore en main sous le regard amusé de son mentor.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il en ricanant. Comment s'est passé cette journée comme valet d'Arthur ? »

Elerinna sourit aussi, surtout quand le pauvre jeune homme se tapa la tempe en disant :

« Vous entendez des bruits de métal ? »

L'Elfe retint son rire et aida le valet à retirer le reste de son armure.

« Occupez-vous de lui Gaius, dit-elle, il en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres aujourd'hui. »

Merlin se laissa tomber sur le banc et Gaius le massa pendant qu'Elerinna prépare le dîner.

« Ça a été épouvantable ! S'exclama le jeune magicien. En plus je dois tout savoir sur le codes des usages dans les tournois avant demain matin. **Viens et ouvres-toi à la première page.** »

Elerinna se retourna quand elle entendit l'incantation. Le livre que doit lire Merlin glissa jusque devant lui et s'ouvrit à la première page comme le magicien l'avait demandé.

« Et là ! S'exclama Gaius en donnant une tape derrière la tête de Merlin. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas employer la magie de cette façon.

\- Si je sentais encore mes bras, j'aurais pris le livre de moi-même. Se défendit son protégé.

\- Ne t'occupes pas de tes bras ! Qu'est-ce que je fais si tu te fais prendre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? Demanda Merlin curieux.

\- Et ben, arranges-toi que ça n'arrive pas dans notre intérêt à tout les deux. »

Il prit son bras et l'étira pour le faire craquer sous les gémissements de son patient.

« Je sauve Arthur d'une mort certaine et je me trouve récompensé en étant son valet. Vous trouvez ça juste ?

\- Je ne crois pas que la justice entre en ligne de compte. On ne sait jamais, ça peut être amusant.

\- Vous croyez que ça peut être amusant de nettoyer les chevaux d'Arthur ? Demanda Merlin sarcastiquement. Si vous voyez la liste de mes corvées …

\- Nous avons tous nos corvées, même Arthur.

\- Ce doit être dur pour lui, toutes les filles et la gloire.

\- C'est un futur roi, les gens attendent beaucoup de lui. Il vit vraiment sous pression. »

Un craquement plus long se fit entendre suivit d'une plainte de douleur.

« Ouais comme ça on est deux.

\- C'est servi. » Dit Elerinna.

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête et virent sous leurs yeux deux assiettes d'où s'échappent un délicieux fumet. Ils se lavèrent rapidement les mains et revinrent s'asseoir en face de l'Elfe.

« Bœuf grillé accompagné de carottes sautées. Décrivit-elle.

\- F'est fucculent Elerinna. Dit Merlin la bouche à moitié pleine.

\- Avales avant de la complimenter. Sourit Gaius. C'est délicieux.

\- Merci, mais je ne suis pas la personne la plus douée en cuisine. Les cuisiniers attitrés chez moi sont des artistes dans leur domaine. Et Merlin, où as-tu appris cette formule ?

\- Oh … Hum … En fait je l'ai pas apprise.

\- Tu l'as inventé ?! S'étonna son mentor.

\- Les formules magiques font parties d'une langue Gaius. Si vous la connaissez, vous pouvez créer vous-même vos formules. Expliqua l'Elfe. Peu de gens chez moi connaissent cette langue et peuvent être encore plus âgés que moi. Je crois même être la plus jeune à parler cette langue … Enfin je le croyais.

\- Pourtant, je ne l'ai apprise nul part. Répliqua Merlin étonné.

\- Je le sais. Les formules s'apprennent, la langue, elle, est incompréhensible pour toute personne n'étant pas née avec des pouvoirs aussi puissants que les nôtres.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas l'utiliser n'importe comment. Allez, mangeons, il y en a encore un qui a du travail. »

Les trois sorciers mangèrent, puis à la fin du repas, Gaius se chargea de laver la vaisselle pendant que le magicien et l'Elfe se retirèrent dans leur chambre. Elerinna se changea rapidement et prit le livre sur l'astronomie que lui a prêté Gaius pendant que Merlin se penche sur les codes du tournoi. Ils s'endormirent cependant bien rapidement, l'un dans un sommeil de plomb, l'autre dans un sommeil elfique.

* * *

 **Coucou, c'est Nennia. D'abord merci de lire ce crossover qui me plaît énormément et ensuite c'est deux, trois petites informations que je souhaiterais vous communiquer sur le déroulement de cette histoire.**

 **Premièrement, comme vous l'avait vu, je vais découper en trois parties les épisodes de la série Merlin, sinon ça fait des pavés et c'est vraiment indigeste (en plus ça me prendrait vraiment trop de temps avant de poster.).**

 **Deuxièmement, j'alternerai les chapitres en faisant une fois un chapitre que j'aurais imaginé et celui juste après sera un épisode de la série Merlin (que je vous conseille vivement de regarder si vous ne l'avez pas fait !).**

 **Enfin, à la semaine prochaine (où la suivante) pour la suite. ;)**


	5. Chapitre 2 partie 2

**_C_ hapitre II : ****Le Chevalier Vaillant.**

Partie 2 : Le tournoi.

Le lendemain matin, Elerinna fut encore une fois la première réveillée et remit ses habits de la veille. Une chose qui est pratique en étant une Elfe, c'est qu'elle ne ressent ni le froid, ni la chaleur, donc toutes les réactions du métabolisme y étant liées sont inexistantes. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir près de la bibliothèque pour continuer sa lecture en attendant le réveil des autres.

Quand tout le monde fut levé et le petit-déjeuner servit, Gaius dit à Merlin :

« Tu devrais aller voir Gwen pour qu'elle t'explique comment mettre une armure.

\- Pourquoi Gwen ?

\- Elle est la plus qualifiée de ton entourage pour répondre à tes questions sur les armures.

\- Je veux bien, mais il faut que je m'occupe du levé d'Arthur. Soupira-t-il.

\- Si tu veux je peux m'en occuper. Se proposa Elerinna. Va voir Gwen et tu reprendras tes corvées juste après.

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse et de ton temps.

\- Ne t'inquiète dont pas. Je souhaite me rendre utile, alors si je peux te rendre ce minime service, ce sera avec plaisir.

\- Sans vouloir cracher sur cette offre, tu vas vite comprendre que ce n'est pas un plaisir de lever cet idiot et plus jamais tu ne voudras t'occuper de lui à cette heure-ci.

\- Et bien je ne m'en prendrais qu'à moi-même pour ne pas t'avoir écouté. Faut-il quelque chose en particulier pour son déjeuner ?

\- Prends lui quelque chose d'équilibrer et énergétique, il faut qu'il soit en forme. Évites les alcools ou autres sucreries, il vaudrait mieux éviter qu'il ne tombe malade en plein combat.

\- Les humains sont étranges de vouloir s'enivrer à cette heure-ci. Dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je lui apporterais son petit-déjeuner et lui préparerai ses vêtements, mais n'attend pas à ce que je récure moi-même le sol.

\- Cette idée ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Dit Merlin avec un sourire. Oh ! Il faut juste que tu mettes une bûche en plus dans la cheminée avant de le réveiller.

\- Laisses-moi deviner, il risque d'attraper froid.

\- Les chambres des nobles sont grandes, elles se refroidissent très rapidement.

\- Elles sont à leur image. » Dit l'Elfe en sortant.

Elerinna descendit sans plus attendre les escaliers jusqu'en cuisine où elle reçut des regards interrogateur. Peu de serviteurs sont là à cette heure si matinale, mais voir une jeune fille arriver comme si de rien n'était et prendre un plateau pour y placer des mets, certes simples, mais réserver aux nobles, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Quand elle se dirigea vers le pudding, la cuisinière en chef l'interpella :

« Qu'est-ce vous faites ici vous ?

\- J'ai proposé au valet du Prince Arthur de l'alléger d'une de ses corvées pour ce matin afin qu'il prépare minutieusement les affaires de son maître pour le tournoi. Dit l'Elfe en prenant du thé à la fleur d'oranger. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de dérober quoi que ce soit dans vos cuisines. »

Elle tourna les talons pour faire face à la matrone qui haussa un sourcil avant de sourire à l'Elfe qui lui renvoyait une image de douceur et bienfaisance.

« Bon, j'imagine que je n'aurais pas à me plaindre de vous.

\- Vous ne me verrez qu'occasionnellement en ces lieux. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et un bon courage pour sa suite. »

Elerinna fit un signe de tête à la cuisinière, puis partie juste avant que les autres serviteurs ne se précipitent dans la grande cuisine en empruntant les raccourcis que lui avait montré Merlin. Arrivée devant les appartements d'Arthur, elle vérifia la présentation du plateau et entra. Grâce à sa légèreté et son agilité, elle ne fit aucun bruit et discerna sans mal la grande table au milieu de la pièce. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour voir comment était organiser la chambre.

Depuis la porte d'entrée à double battant, i sa droite une cheminée et des meubles avec des tapisseries. En face, la grande table pouvant accueillir jusqu'à dix convives et contre le mur du fond, quelques armoires avec un paravent et deux fenêtres. A sa gauche, le bureau d'étude d'Arthur derrière lequel il y a deux grandes fenêtres et à côté son lit où il dort en ce moment-même. L'Elfe remarqua deux immenses rideaux rouges accrochés de part et d'autre de la chambre pour séparer la pièce en deux.

Elerinna se dépêcha d'attiser le feu en y mettant une bûche de plus avant d'aller réveiller Arthur. La bienséance dut à leur différence de genre lui interdit de s'approcher du lit, à la place elle alla ouvrir les rideaux des fenêtres.

« Merlin … » Grogna le prince en prenant une tasse et lui envoyant dessus.

L'Elfe l'attrapa avec aisance et observa le prince qui s'était mis un oreiller sur la tête, amusée de son comportement d'autruche.

« Votre petit-déjeuner est servi Arthur. »

En attendant la voix de l'Elfe, le prince se redressa pour la fixer avec des yeux incrédules. Elerinna fut encore plus amusée de sa réaction et expliqua en reposant la tasse en bois sur la table de nuit en gardant toujours un bon pas de distance du lit :

« Afin d'être sûr de pouvoir vous préparer lors du tournoi, j'ai proposé à Merlin de le remplacer pour votre réveil. Quels vêtements dois-je préparer ? »

Le prince, encore abasourdi, eut un instant d'absence durant lequel l'Elfe regarda ailleurs à cause de sa tenue. En fait, il ne porte qu'un pantalon et son torse à présent hors des couvertures montre à l'immortelle les muscles saillants qu'il s'est forgé à force d'entraînements. Chez les Hommes, cela n'est pas vraiment déplacé qu'une femme voit cette partie là du corps d'un homme. Mais chez les Elfes, qui sont très prudes, seuls les époux ou médecins voient les parties de l'anatomie qui ne sont pas cachés par des vêtements.

Arthur se reprit en remarquant le mutisme d'Elerinna et dit :

« Je dois aller souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les chevaliers venant participer au tournoi. Donc une une tenue décontractée et …

\- … soulignant votre rang social. » Compléta l'Elfe.

Arthur acquiesça et Elerinna tourna les talons pour sortir les vêtements des commodes en suivant son sixième sens pour les trouver sans difficulté. Elle posa sur le tabouret de l'autre côté du paravent les sous-vêtement, un pantalon marron et une chemise bleue en lin. Elle sortit aussi une paire de botte marron foncé en cuire et une ceinture en cuire de la même couleur. L'Elfe sentit le prince s'approcher derrière elle alors qu'elle pose sur le paravent une longue veste marron, elle ne fut donc pas surprise quand elle l'entendit demander à moins de deux pas d'elle :

« Comment avez-vous deviné où mes affaires sont rangées ?

\- Il suffit d'être logique. Répondit-elle avec calme. Pour être plus efficaces, toutes personnes sensées rangent ses affaires dans des endroits stratégiques pour faire le moins de mouvements possibles. »

Elerinna fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et fut plus à l'aise quand elle remarqua qu'Arthur avait enfilé une chemise de nuit blanche.

« Je ne suis chargée que de votre petit-déjeuner, si vous avez quelconque tâches à confier à Merlin, je les lui transmettrai. Continua-t-elle alors que le prince passe derrière le paravent.

\- Hum … Non. » Dit-il en posant ses vêtements de nuit sur le paravent.

Elerinna les prit et les mit dans la corbeille à linge à côté de la porte d'entrée. Puis elle alla faire le lit alors qu'Arthur s'installa à table et l'observa dans ses gestes tout en mangeant. Il admira sa grâce dans ses déplacements, chaque mouvements qu'elle fait est fluide, comme l'eau glissant sur la roche. Ses longs cheveux suivent ses gestes et dansent au gré de ses pas. En étant plus attentifs, il eut l'impression que ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol, comme si elle flotte dans les airs.

Quand enfin l'Elfe termina de ranger à leur place les quelques objets qui ne l'était pas, elle se tourna vers l'Homme qui avait terminé de manger et demanda :

« Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non, cela ira. Merci Elerinna.

\- Je vous en prie. »

Elle reprit le plateau, mais avant de quitter la pièce, elle se tourna vers lui et dit :

« Je n'ai jamais assisté à un tournoi et je savais à peine de quoi il s'agissait avant que Merlin me l'explique. Mais si j'ai bien compris, vous souhaiter bonne chance ne sera pas incongru.

\- Non, mais je suis le meilleur chevalier que l'on puisse trouver dans tout le royaume, je n'ai pas besoin de chance. Dit Arthur avec suffisance.

\- Vous êtes aussi le roi de la modestie. Dit platement Elerinna.

\- Apparemment. »

Elle secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et sortit sans rien dire de plus. Soit son orgueil est trop grand et le sachant, il a transformé sa remarque en une qualité. Soit c'est un parfait crétin et il ne fait pas la différence entre un compliment et de l'ironie. Dans les deux cas, c'est plutôt dépréciateur.

L'Elfe redescendit le plateau repas vide dans les cuisines et retourna ensuite dans les appartements de Gaius. Elle aida le vieux médecin dans la préparation de ses remèdes et dans sa tournée générale. Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords de l'arène, ils entendirent les applaudissements résonner.

« Tu devrais y aller. Dit Gaius. Ne serait-ce que pour surveiller Merlin. Le connaissant il est capable de faire une bêtise sans même être au centre de l'attention.

\- Si vous le désirez. De plus je m'interroge sur le comportement qu'adopte ces brutes face à leurs pairs. »

Elerinna se dirigea donc vers les encouragements et rejoignit Merlin à l'entrée, un peu dissimulé par un mur.

« Me permets-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien-sûr. » Dit Merlin en souriant.

Il lui fit une place et ils regardèrent tous deux le roi s'avancer sur le terrain pour faire face aux vingt-quatre chevaliers alignés sur deux rangs face au public. L'Elfe vit Arthur en deuxième rang et le chevalier Valiant au premier rang. Un autre frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand son regard se posa sur lui. Par les Valars … Quelque chose de dangereux émane de lui, elle ne sait pas quoi, mais ce n'est vraiment rien de bon …

« Chevaliers du royaume ! Clama le roi pour avoir le silence. C'est un grand honneur de vous accueillir au grand tournoi de Camelot. Durant ces trois jours vous allez pouvoir mettre votre bravoure et vos capacités de guerriers à l'épreuve, et bien-sûr défier l'actuel champion, mon fils, le Prince Arthur. »

Arthur et Valiant échangèrent un regard. Celui du chevalier Pendragon est méfiant et celui du chevalier des Îles Hybrides est fier.

« Un seul d'entre vous aura l'honneur de se voir couronner champion. Continua le Roi Uther. Il recevra un prix de mille pièce d'or. »

Il y eut un chuchotement d'admiration parmi la foule quand un coffret rempli à raz-bord fut ouvert devant les chevaliers pour témoigner de la bonne foi du roi.

« C'est dans le combat que nous apprenons la véritable nature d'un chevalier, on sait alors si c'est un vrai guerrier ou un lâche. Que le tournoi commence ! Termina-t-il sous les applaudissements de la foule.

\- Je déteste cette mentalité. Murmura l'Elfe.

\- Pourquoi ? Chuchota le magicien.

\- As-tu entendu le discours du roi ? Il met implicitement une forte pression sur son fils, encourage l'avarice et l'orgueil et ceux qui préfèrent éviter le combat, quand ils savent qu'ils ne le remporteront pas, doivent se faire humilier devant tout un public sinon ils sont déshonorés.

\- En même temps c'est pour ça qu'ils y participent, pour étaler aux yeux de tous leur bravoure et leur capacité comme l'a dit Uther.

\- Peu de gens ont le courage d'être lâche devant témoin. Cela se voit qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de la mort les guettant à chaque minutes de leur vie.

\- J'espère que tu me rendras fier de toi. »

Elerinna leva la tête à ce murmure et vit que le roi s'était approché de son fils et lui avait murmuré ces paroles en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Elle éprouva de la compassion pour Arthur, elle sait ce qu'est la peur de décevoir ses parents, elle l'a éprouvé pendant des millénaires et elle le ressent encore.

Arthur et son adversaire détachèrent leur cape et la confièrent à des soldats venus les récupérer. Ils rabattirent les capuches de leur haubert et prirent leur bouclier que leur tendent les soldats. Puis ils mirent leur casque sous l'impatience de la foule qui les acclama pour qu'ils aillent plus vite.

Un dégoût s'empara d'Elerinna en entendant ces cris. Ces gens veulent assister à un combat sans pitié entre les deux combattants, ils veulent voir la sueur et la fatigue des duellistes. Dès lors, elle comprit d'où vient le dédain et l'arrogance des nobles de ce monde. Les gens les poussent à se battre et à se détester. Si un combattant tombe, il est réduit à l'état de zéro et est moqué par la société, s'il refuse le combat, il est un lâche et perd toute crédibilité aux yeux de la société. Il ne leur reste donc plus que la victoire qu'ils se doivent d'assurer s'ils ne veulent pas être blessé dans leur fierté. Allez former des alliances après des humiliations pareilles …

Les deux combattants se mirent en place et se chargèrent. Leurs lames se croisèrent et se décroisèrent, ils se parèrent grâce à leur bouclier et se repoussèrent. Merlin mêla ses cris à ceux de la foule. Il faudra vraiment qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il trouve de distrayant à cela. Arthur évita à trois reprises la lame qui menaça de le couper en morceau. Les adversaires se remirent à leur place du début, prêt à terminer pour de bon ce combat. Arthur se lança et frappa le bouclier de son adversaire à deux reprises avant de parer sa lame avec la sienne. Il la décroisa en emmenant ainsi son opposant vers l'avant et l'acheva en lui donnant un coup de coude au visage. L'adversaire d'Arthur tomba au sol, inconscient. Le public hurla sa joie et Arthur retira son casque pour leur faire face.

Grâce à sa vue, l'Elfe vit les fines gouttes sur son visage, et grâce à son ouïe, elle entendit son souffle erratique. Ce combat l'a épuisé, il faudrait qu'elle lui apprenne la meilleure manière de rester endurant. Elle est une Elfe donc pour elle ce n'est pas un problème, elle pourrait rester éveillée une semaine sans boire ni manger avant de ressentir une quelconque faiblesse. Mais lui ce n'est pas pareil, les mortels sont plus faibles qu'elle et leur passage dans le monde n'est qu'éphémère. Elle le sait et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'inquiète souvent pour ceux qu'elle rencontre et qu'elle se prend à apprécier.

Arthur finit par rejoindre son serviteur et la jeune femme et ils assistèrent tous les trois un peu plus loin de l'arène aux autres combats. L'Elfe observa attentivement tous les mouvements et parades des combattants et y trouva leurs failles. Quand Arthur dut à nouveau retourner dans l'arène pour faire face à un autre chevalier, l'Elfe lui conseilla :

« Il se penche trop vers la droite quand il pose son pied gauche devant et préfère viser la ceinture.

\- Un coup de bouclier sur sa gauche le mettra en déséquilibre et un parement de l'épée quand il tentera de m'embrocher au moment où il tombe fera l'affaire. » Comprit Arthur en remettant son haubert et son casque.

Il alla dans l'arène et le combat ne dura même pas une minute qu'Arthur mit à terre son adversaire de la manière qu'il avait décrit à Elerinna. En un tour sur lui-même, il donna un coup de bouclier quand l'autre chevalier chercha à le charger et para son attaque sournoise alors qu'il était en déséquilibre. Cette parade acheva de le faire tomber, ses armes loin de lui.

Sous les acclamations de la foule, le prince retourna auprès des deux amis et commença à retirer ses protections, ayant terminé ses affrontements. Pendant que Merlin faisait son travail de serviteur, Elerinna observa le dernier combat de la journée, celui opposant le chevalier Valiant à un autre maniant deux épées et habillé comme les humains du Harad dans son monde. L'épéiste a une technique assez semblable à la sienne, il se meut rapidement et saute beaucoup pour asséner des coups de pieds au visage de son adversaire. Mais le chevalier Valiant est très agressif et semble plus fort. Le combat dura un peu plus de cinq minutes durant lesquelles Arthur et Merlin fixèrent aussi l'échange des coups qui se firent de plus en plus violents. Finalement, le chevalier Valiant envoya son adversaire dans les roses en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le visage.

« Le chevalier Valiant sait plutôt bien manier l'épée. Fit remarquer Merlin.

\- Il a un style très agressif et ne craint pas de se faire embrocher. Expliqua l'Elfe. Je ne sais pas s'il n'a que cette technique, mais s'il l'utilise sur le champ de bataille, il risque de mourir rapidement. Ceux qui n'ont pas peur de la mort sont toujours ceux qu'elle emporte les premiers.

\- Très beau proverbe. Complimenta un homme derrière l'Elfe.

\- Merci. » Dit-elle simplement sans se retourner, sachant pertinemment qui est derrière elle.

Le chevalier Valiant s'approcha d'eux et détailla des pieds à la tête Elerinna avec un sourire qui écœura l'Elfe. Il finit par se tourner vers Arthur et le complimenta, plus par politesse que par sincérité.

« Puis-je vous féliciter pour vos victoires d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vous retourne le compliment. Répondit poliment Arthur.

\- J'espère vous revoir au banquet de la victoire. »

Et sur cette provocation, il partit. Il est vrai qu'à entendre ce qui se passe, Valiant est le favoris du tournoi, et c'est assez défavorable pour Arthur vu que c'est lui l'actuel champion. Qu'un nom autre que celui du champion en titre ressorte plus lors des affrontements sous-entend que Valiant à toutes ses chances de l'emporter sur Arthur.

Les trois comparses le regardèrent s'éloigner et Merlin commenta avec acerbité :

« Sale type, va. »

Elerinna eut un fin sourire sur les lèvres, mais elle sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle vit l'attitude d'Arthur face à cette remarque. Il pouffa d'abord d'amusement, puis il se rendit compte qu'il rit face à un commentaire fait par un serviteur contre un chevalier, ce à quoi il reprit son air hautain et énuméra les tâches de ce pauvre Merlin :

« Bien. Pour demain tu devras réparer mon bouclier, laver ma tunique, nettoyer mes bottes, aiguiser mon épée et astiquer ma cotte de maille. »

Ce à quoi, le prince s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un Merlin à la fois désemparé et énervé face à tant de travail et une Elerinna vraiment amusé par ce comportement puéril. C'est dans ce genre d'instant que les gens peuvent se rappeler que le vaillant Prince Arthur, le grand guerrier ayant déjà remporté une cinquantaine de victoires, autant dans l'arène que sur un champ de bataille, a tout juste 19 ans. Du point de vue d'Elerinna, si il était un Elfe, il aurait presque 10 ans, autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

« Bon, je te souhaite bien du courage Merlin. Souhaita Elerinna. En ce qui me concerne, je vais voir si Gaius n'a pas besoin d'aide. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle fila jusqu'aux appartements du médecin. Elle y trouva quelques chevaliers du tournoi ayant récolté des bleus et autres blessures. Gaius comprit qu'elle était là quand tous autour de lui arrêtèrent de parler et tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée.

« Peux-tu m'aider dans la préparation des baumes pour les bleus je te prie Elerinna. Certains se sont fait fouler ou casser les poignets suite aux coups reçus.

\- Oui bien-sûr. »

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, Elerinna aida Gaius dans la préparation de ses remèdes et l'accompagna pour les porter aux autres chevaliers qui avaient remporté leur tournoi et de ce fait, n'avait pas voulu montrer les blessures qu'ils avaient reçu. Ce qui est complètement stupide car un bleu qui n'est pas guérit est un point faible dans une attaque. Tous tentèrent de la séduire, mais par d'habiles jeux de mots et de gestes qu'elle a à présent l'habitude d'user, elle les repoussa sans blesser leur ego. Elle ne voulut cependant pas approcher Valiant, toujours méfiante à cause de son sixième sens. Pour l'éviter, elle prit la potion de sommeil destiné à Morgane et la lui amena.

La pupille du roi est dans ses appartements entrain de se faire aider de Guenièvre pour se préparer. L'Elfe toqua à la porte pour signaler sa présence et elle fut accueillie par les larges sourires de la dame et de la servante.

« Elerinna, je suis ravie vous voir. Dit Morgane. Entrez je vous en prie.

\- Merci madame.

\- Je vous en prie, quand nous sommes dans un lieu privé, appelez moi Morgane.

\- Si vous le désirez Morgane. Répondit l'Elfe en souriant. Je suis venue vous apporter votre potion de sommeil.

\- Voulez-vous vous rester quelques instants avec nous, le temps que je me prépare ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Les trois femmes parlèrent un peu de tout, mais surtout du tournoi. Elles débattirent sur la fonction de ce genre d'événement pendant que Guenièvre maquille Morgane et qu'Elerinna se charge de sa coiffure. Finalement, Morgane et Guenièvre durent se rendre au banquet. Elles continuèrent un peu leur discussion jusqu'à arriver devant la Grande Salle. Morgane se tourna vers Elerinna et dit :

« Ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous Elerinna.

\- Moi de même Dame Morgane.

\- Que diriez-vous à la fin du tournoi de m'accompagner Gwen et moi pour une promenade à cheval.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir madame. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Elerinna s'inclina et Morgane lui rendit la politesse en inclinant la tête. L'Elfe s'en alla et Morgane entra avec Guenièvre dans la salle pour se rendre à la droite du roi. Tous remarquèrent sa coiffure qui est loin d'être habituelle. En effet, Elerinna avait coiffé ses cheveux qui lui tombent sur les tempes en deux tresses collées contre sa tête et en avait fait une couronne. Puis elle les avait joint en une tresse en épis de blé derrière sa tête et avait bouclé ses cheveux pour qu'ils lui tombent en de magnifiques boucles dans le dos.

« Vous êtes ravissante Morgane. Complimenta le roi. Cette coiffure vous va à ravir.

\- Je vous remercie majesté. C'est Elerinna qui m'a coiffé. »

Le roi eut un instant de surprise avant de sourire et saluer un par un tous les chevaliers. Pendant ce temps où Morgane et Arthur doivent sociabiliser avec hypocrisie, Elerinna surprit Merlin entrain d'utiliser la magie pour les corvées que lui a donné Arthur ce matin, ce qui la fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Elle aussi pendant longtemps avait fait la même chose et elle le fait encore. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour laver ses vêtements et ceux de Merlin en lisant un livre sur les herbes médicinales d'ici tandis que Merlin lit son livre de sort. Gaius les trouva donc tous les deux allongés sur leur lit respectif entrain de lire et leurs affaires et celles d'Arthur entrain de se nettoyer toute seule. Le pauvre médecin manqua une attaque quand Elerinna d'un claquement de doigt rangea les affaires pliées dans la penderie.

Le lendemain ne fut pas différent des autres, Elerinna se leva la première, se prépara et attendit que les autres se lèvent pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Cette fois, elle aida Gaius dans la préparation de ses remèdes. Elle connaît les bases de la guérison et sait comment utiliser l'Athelas et ses pouvoirs elfiques, mais Gaius est un véritable puits de science et elle n'allait pas se gêner d'en apprendre davantage. Puis elle l'accompagna dans sa tournée des nobles, mais ils firent un détour par l'arène avant de se rendre dans la ville en voyant Arthur s'y diriger, apprêter au combat de pieds en cape et Merlin sur ses talons. La foule acclama le chevalier quand il entra dans l'arène et l'Elfe et le médecin se placèrent au côté du serviteur qui a un large sourire.

« C'est mon imagination ou est-ce que tu commences à t'amuser un peu ? Demanda Gaius en faisant sursauter Merlin au passage.

\- Ce … Ce n'est pas tout le temps totalement épouvantable. Avoua Merlin.

\- Décidément je ne comprendrai jamais les Hommes. » Dit Elerinna en levant les yeux au ciel.

Arthur commença son combat sous les encouragements de la foule et de Merlin. Il enchaîna ses parades en virevoltant sur lui-même et en poussant son adversaire à faire des gestes de plus en plus amples, il finit par le désarmer.

« C'est une technique intéressante. » Pensa l'Elfe.

Les combats s'enchaînèrent, combat durant lesquels Elerinna était restée auprès de Merlin et d'Arthur devant la tente du prince pour regarder les duelliste. Elle échangea avec Arthur les techniques qu'avait chacun des chevaliers et leurs points faibles que le prince ne voyait pas toujours mais qui sautaient aux yeux de l'Elfe grâce à sa vue perçante. Ce fut le tour de Valiant de combattre face à un chevalier à la tunique violette, Ivan si elle ne se trompait pas. Il a été l'un des rares à ne pas insister quand elle a décliné son invitation à dîner. Leur affrontement fut très agressif, Ivan se défend très bien mais Valiant l'envoya au sol. Dans la chute, le chevalier perdit son casque et son épée. Valiant se pencha au-dessus de lui et coinça son bouclier contre le sien.

De loin, on aurait pu penser à un combat de force, mais l'ouïe des Elfes est tellement fine qu'ils peuvent entendre le moindre son, aussi infime soit-il, même dans un brouhaha incessant.

« Mords-le … » Entendit Elerinna.

Elle fronça les sourcils, c'est Valiant qui vient de chuchoter ces mots. Elle entendit ensuite le sifflement d'un serpent très près des deux hommes. Elle regarda autour d'eux mais ne vit rien.

« Mords-le … » Répéta Valiant avec plus de fermeté.

Elle entendit ensuite l'attaque d'un serpent, mais ne vit toujours pas le reptile en question. Ivan lui sembla soudainement complètement sonné et à bout de force. Valiant lui donna un coup de poing avec la garde de son épée, ce qui le rendit inconscient. Il était inutile de lui donner pareil coup, c'est lâche de frapper un homme déjà battu. Fier de lui, Valiant jeta son épée au sol et retira son casque en le levant haut pour saluer la foule avec une expression de suffisance. Le pire dans tous ça, c'est que la foule applaudit avec enthousiasme.

« Il est gravement blessé, je crois. » Fit remarquer Merlin.

Gaius quitta les coulisses avec son sac de médecine pour s'approcher du blessé. Il l'examina rapidement avant que deux gardes ne viennent avec une civière et attendent l'accord du médecin pour le déplacer. Quand ce fut chose faite, ils s'éloignèrent avec le médecin et l'Elfe les suivit, sans un mot pour les deux hommes derrière elle. Une fois dans les appartements du médecin, les gardes allongèrent le chevalier sur le lit des malades et sortirent, non sans avoir détaillé de haut en bas l'Elfe qui ne leur accorda même pas un regard.

Quand la porte se ferma derrière eux, Elerinna proposa immédiatement son aide à Gaius, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Ils retirèrent les pièces de métal du chevalier qui se retrouva en pantalon et chemise. Pendant que Gaius l'examine, Elerinna prépara une décoction contre les bleus comme elle l'avait fait la veille avec le médecin. Cependant, quand ce fut prêt et appliquer, Ivan ne se réveilla pas.

« C'est étrange … Dit Gaius. D'ordinaire cette décoction pourrait vous réveiller un mort tant son toucher est froid quand elle entre en contact avec un bleu ou une égratignure. »

Elerinna posa sa main sur le front du chevalier et sentit sa température hausser lentement.

« Il va avoir de la fièvre d'ici quelques minutes.

\- C'est impossible. Dit le médecin. Il a certes reçu un coup très brutal, mais de là à dire qu'il va avoir de la fièvre. »

Elerinna fixa un instant le visage du chevalier qu'elle trouva anormalement tendu pour un inconscient. Elle s'approcha de ses mains et avec douceur, elle essaya de faire plier son coude mais rencontra une résistance et le chevalier gémit.

« Non Gaius, il y a quelque chose d'anormal. Dit l'Elfe. Il est censé être inconscient, mais ses membres sont raides, même trop. Sa respiration commence à devenir irrégulière et regardez sur ses tempes, il transpire toujours alors qu'il est allongé au frais. »

Le médecin fixa un instant le chevalier et voulut prendre son pouls. Cependant, il fit vite un autre geste. Il mit la tête du chevalier sur le côté et essaya de deviner quelque chose sur son cou.

« Peux-tu me passer mes lunettes qui sont sur la table je te prie. »

L'Elfe attrapa les lunettes du médecin qu'elle lui tendit avant de se pencher à son tour sur le cou du chevalier. Elle n'eut aucun mal à distinguer deux petites traces blanches et en utilisant sa vue perçante, elle vit au milieu deux minuscules perforations dans sa peau.

« Mais c'est une morsure de serpent. Dit-elle.

\- Quand a-t-il pu être mordu ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée. Dit l'Elfe en se remémorant les événements de l'heure précédente. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas ce qui presse le plus. Que vous faut-il pour contrer le poison ?

\- Savoir de quel poison il s'agit et pour ça, il me faut connaître le genre de serpent.

\- Ne pouvez-vous le deviner aux symptômes et aux temps de leurs apparitions ?

\- En temps normal oui, mais à ce moment là, mes patients sont conscient. Le fait que Valiant l'ait fait tombé dans les pommes a soit accéléré, soit ralenti le processus. Je ne peux donc pas le savoir. »

L'Elfe soupira, elle pourrait le guérir en un claquement de doigt si les lois de ce royaume le permettaient. Mais elle ne mettrait pas la vie de Gaius et Merlin en danger. Bien que rester là à attendre que ça se passe ne l'enchante pas non plus. Tous les deux tentèrent tant bien que mal de retarder l'avancée du poison et soulager Ivan au mieux, mais le serpent a planté ses crocs dans une artère, le sang y circulant plus vite, le poison aussi.

Merlin finit par arriver en début de soirée, les bras chargées des affaires d'Arthur qu'il va devoir encore astiqué et lavé pour le lendemain. Il posa son chargement sur la table et s'approcha de l'Elfe et du médecin en demandant :

« Comment va-t-il ?

\- C'est très étrange. Dit Gaius. Regarde ça, tu vois ces deux petites blessures, on dirait la morsure d'un serpent.

\- On ne dirait pas Gaius, c'est la morsure d'un serpent. Affirma l'Elfe en levant deux secondes la tête de la potion qu'elle suit à la lettre dans l'ouvrage ouvert à côté d'elle. De plus, il présente tous les signes d'un empoisonnement.

\- Mais comment a-t-il pu être mordu par un serpent ? Demanda Merlin avec incompréhension. Il a été blessé dans un combat.

\- Je crois avoir une idée là-dessus.

\- Tu m'as dit quelque chose comme ça tout à l'heure. Dit le médecin en se tournant vers l'Elfe. Peux-tu nous l'expliquer à présent ?

\- A la fin du combat, quand Ivan était au sol et coincé sous le bouclier de Valiant, j'ai entendu Valiant murmurer un ordre. Il disait : « Mords-le. ». Et juste après, c'est le sifflement d'un serpent qui est parvenu à mon ouïe. Bien que je n'ai pas vu la trace d'un quelconque reptile dans l'arène, je l'ai clairement entendu. Et je suis sûre de ne pas avoir rêvée, mon ouïe ne me trompe jamais.

\- Tu n'as pas rêvé. Dit Merlin. Ce matin en allant chercher les affaires d'Arthur dans l'armurerie j'ai moi-aussi entendu un sifflement semblable à celui d'un serpent. Il venait du bouclier de Valiant et quand je me suis approché, j'ai vu l'un des serpents cligner de l'œil. Puis Valiant est arrivé et je suis parti.

\- Depuis qu'il a manqué nous renverser avant-hier, j'ai de très mauvais pressentiments à son égard. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui est dangereux et quoi que cela puisse être, il s'en sert contre ses adversaires du tournoi. »

Merlin et Gaius restèrent mutique pendant quelques secondes avant que le plus jeune ne sorte d'un pas décidé de la pièce.

« Merlin où vas-tu ? »

Mais le médecin n'eut pas de réponse que la porte se ferma derrière son pupille. Oh … que l'Elfe la sent mal cette petite excursion. Elle mit en pause sa préparation et attrapa la sacoche remplit des remèdes qu'il faut distribuer aux chevaliers.

« Et toi que fais-tu ?

\- Je vais protéger un irraisonnable. »

Elle ferma la porte sans laisser le temps à Gaius de dire quoi que ce soit et se lança derrière le jeune magicien. Il lui fallut pas moins d'une dizaine de minutes avant de le retrouver dans l'aile des nobles où sont logés les chevaliers pour le tournoi. Merlin est contre la porte et regarde par l'embrasure ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Elerinna entendit distinctement les couinement d'une petite souris et les sifflement de serpents. Merlin eut un mouvement de recul et en s'enfuyant, rentra dans un meuble. A coup sûr, Valiant l'a entendu. Quand Merlin avisa Elerinna, l'Elfe lui fit signe d'aller se cacher et s'avança au plus près de la chambre du chevalier avant que celui-ci n'en sorte, épée au poing. Il manqua de la percuter, mais s'arrêta juste avant et la fixa, interloqué.

« J'amène aux participants du tournoi des remèdes de la part du médecin de la cour. »

Elle lui tendit une fiole et il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Valiant ne réunissent ses esprits – s'il en a – et prenne la fiole.

« Hum … Merci.

\- Je vous en prie. Dit l'Elfe en tournant les talons.

\- Attendez ! S'exclama-t-il en la retenant par le bras. Vous …

\- Avez-vous un animal dans vos appartements ? Dit l'Elfe en se penchant innocemment sur le côté pour voir la porte. Je crois entendre siffler.

\- Euh … J-Je … hum … Non, tout va bien. Bonne soirée. » Conclut le chevalier en lâchant le bras de la jeune femme et en rentrant dans ses appartements précipitamment.

Une fois la porte fermée, Elerinna poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers la cachette que Merlin avait pris non loin. Le jeune magicien sortit et l'Elfe lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Quand on espionne quelqu'un, il faut toujours avoir derrière une raison crédible d'être là au cas où l'on est découvert.

\- J'y penserai. Dit le magicien honteux comme un enfant qui a fait une faute.

\- Suis-moi, il faut vraiment distribuer ces remèdes. Qu'as-tu vu ? »

Merlin décrivit ce à quoi il avait assisté et Elerinna chercha pendant un long moment quel enchantement cela pouvait être mais devait avouer qu'elle n'avait que rarement vu ça. Elle l'avait déjà expérimenté, ce n'était pas là le problème. Le problème est qu'un objet vivant ne l'est pas réellement, il ne peut donc pas ressentir les besoins naturels de tout être vivant comme la faim ou la soif. Et plus étrange encore, Valiant n'a aucun lien avec la Magie, pas même une infime respiration, alors comment arrive-t-il à l'utiliser ?

L'Elfe devrait penser à demander à Gaius une fois toute cette histoire terminée. D'ailleurs après cette brève tournée, ils retournèrent auprès du médecin et Merlin rapporta tout ce qu'il avait vu.

« Je dois prévenir Arthur. Dit Merlin en s'apprêtant à ressortir.

\- Et si tu te trompais ? Demanda Gaius.

\- Non, je reconnais la magie quand je la vois.

\- Peut-être mais en as-tu une preuve ?

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ? S'étonna Merlin.

\- Là n'est pas la question Merlin. Coupa Elerinna. Bien-sûr que nous te croyons, mais nous, nous savons que tu reconnais la magie, Arthur non. De plus, c'est la parole d'un simple valet que tout le monde prend pour un idiot contre un noble chevalier qui est le favoris des combats. A ton avis, sans preuve, qui Arthur et Uther croiront ?

\- Alors ce que je dis n'a aucune importance ?

\- Je crains que ça n'est que peu d'importance aux yeux du roi. Dit Gaius. Les choses en sont ainsi. »

Merlin se redressa et son visage se ferma. Il partit s'isoler dans la chambre, vexé. L'Elfe poussa un soupir, il allait devoir apprendre qu'accuser quelqu'un sans preuve est extrêmement risqué car cela peut aisément se retourner contre soi.

Elerinna et Gaius s'occupèrent encore un peu d'Ivan jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Ils durent tous deux se retirer dans leur lit à leur tour et Elerinna évita de faire la conversation avec un Merlin beaucoup trop énervé pour ça.

Le lendemain ne fut pas mieux pour Ivan, son état s'est même aggravé durant la nuit. Elerinna resta un peu à son chevet avec Gaius avant de partir vers l'arène rejoindre Merlin pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de gaffe. Il était très vexé hier soir et son aura débordait de colère et culpabilité. Colère de ne rien pouvoir dire sans être pris au sérieux et culpabilité de ne rien pouvoir faire pour sauver Ivan.

L'Elfe rejoignit le magicien et le prince devant la tente de ce dernier. Merlin est entrain d'attacher son armure et lui dit :

« Ne me dites pas que vous devez combattre ça ?! »

Elerinna suivit son regard et vit un homme faisant un peu plus de deux mètres. Il est tellement grand que son écuyer est obligé de monter sur un petit escabeau en bois pour lui mettre son casque. Cette taille démesuré lui rappela celle d'une vieille connaissance et elle en sourit, sachant pertinemment que cet homme aura eu largement le temps de rapetisser avant d'arriver à l'âge si avancé de son ami.

« Si. Répondit Arthur. Et il est fort comme un ours, mais en plus lent.

\- Et vous êtes rapide. Comprit Merlin avec un fin sourire.

\- Tout à fait. » Acquiesça Arthur.

Il sembla aux yeux de l'Elfe très inquiet. Elle s'approcha de lui par derrière et le fit légèrement sursauter quand elle lui murmura :

« Tant que vous esquivez un maximum et que vous le laisser frapper dans le vide, vous le remporterez. Il est fort oui, mais lent et pas endurant.

\- Il finira par se laisser porter par ses coups. Comprit Arthur. Et là je pourrais attaquer. »

Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un fin sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Il est arrogant et puéril, mais il est avant tout encore un enfant aux yeux de l'Elfe. Et comme tous les enfants, il a besoin de se sentir rassuré dans certaine situation. Merlin lui donna son bouclier et son heaume ainsi qu'un regard encourageant avant que le prince ne suive son adversaire dans l'arène. Elerinna le suivit aussi et observa le combat. A plusieurs reprises, elle serra des dent pour Arthur face à la violence des coups que lui porte son adversaire. Pour elle, le battre aurait été simple, mais encore une fois, elle est une Elfe et franchement, Arthur se débrouille vraiment très bien pour un humain. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, Arthur réussit à prendre le dessus sur l'ours et lui donna un coup de bouclier au visage qui l'envoya contre la tribune. Il sortit victorieux du seul combat qu'il devait mener aujourd'hui. A vrai dire il n'y a que deux combats aujourd'hui et un seul demain. Il opposera les deux vainqueurs de la journée pour n'en désigner qu'un.

Elerinna raccompagna Arthur jusqu'à sa tente où ils retrouvèrent Merlin qui commença à lui retirer son armure. Arthur et Elerinna parlèrent des points faibles de ce combat que le prince devrait rapidement corriger. Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment de se faire remettre en question par une femme, les conseils d'Elerinna sont des plus précieux pour Arthur car quand ils s'étaient battus, elle n'avait eu aucune faille. Cependant ils se turent quand ils virent Valiant se battre contre son adversaire avec plus de hargne encore que la dernière fois. Elerinna se tendit face à cette violence gratuite. Valiant est vraiment très fort et n'a pas peur de se blesser. Il prend les choses trop à cœur et cela le rend très dangereux.

Finalement, il asséna un magistral coup de poing dans la figure de son adversaire qui tomba très mal. Quand le chevalier toucha terre, Elerinna hoqueta de surprise et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche avec des yeux révulsés par l'horreur. Elle l'avait entendu ce sinistre craquement et avait senti le cadeau d'Eru quitter ce corps.

« Il l'a tué … Murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Merlin.

\- Ce chevalier est mort. » Répéta-t-elle en enlevant sa main de sa bouche pour la poser sur son cœur.

Merlin et Arthur fixèrent Valiant se pavanant dans l'arène sous les applaudissements de la foule et déglutirent. Deux chevaliers en moins de deux jours … il est vraiment très dangereux. Pourtant Arthur se ressaisit et dit en écartant les bras pour que Merlin termine de lui enlever les plaques de métal :

« C'est les risques de ce jeu.

\- Un jeu ?! Répéta l'Elfe choquée. Donc pour vous tuer un Homme est un jeu ! La vie a-t-elle donc si peu de valeur ici ?!

\- Elerinna ! Coupa Gaius qui venait d'arriver à la suite du corps. Cela n'a rien à voir !

\- Quand j'entends le mot jeu, je comprends amusement, rires et bonheur et non terreur, larmes et tristesse ! Si la mort vous distrait tant, jetez-vous à corps perdu dans des batailles contre de véritables ennemis et non contre des gens censé être vos alliés ! »

Sur ceux elle tourna les talons et partit en direction des appartements du médecin. Elle ne fit pas trop de bruit pour ne pas déranger Ivan et attrapa ses armes qu'elle attacha avant de se rediriger vers l'entrée. Elle écrivit un rapide mot pour ses colocataires et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque le chevalier souffrant gémit de douleur, la faisant se stopper dans son avancée. Elle ne peut pas le guérir, elle attirerait sans conteste les regards, surtout que la magie des Elfes est celle qui se voit le plus. Mais elle peut au moins le soulager. Elle se tourna vers Ivan et posa ses mains sur ses tempes tout en restant derrière lui pour ne pas qu'il la voit. Puis elle tendit l'oreille et une fois qu'elle fut assurer que personne ne se dirige vers les appartement du médecin et ainsi puisse la surprendre, elle chuchota dans sa langue maternelle :

« _Reste_ _z_ _dans la lumière, sui_ _vez_ _ma voix._ _Votre corps est détendu, votre souffrance disparaît, vous vous sentez bien. Respirez calmement et dormez en paix._ »

Ivan se détendit à ses paroles et s'endormit avec un fin sourire et une respiration régulière et calme. Elerinna sourit et partit pour de bon cette fois.

L'Elfe sortit hors de la ville et se dirigea vers la forêt où elle se mit à courir sans s'arrêter toujours droit devant elle. Elle passa non loin d'une harde de cerf et de biche qui la regardèrent passer avant de s'élancer à sa suite. Elle eut un large sourire et éclata de rire en retrouvant cette si douce nature qu'elle a appris à respecter et à chérir. Elle finit par arriver auprès d'une rivière après plus d'une heure de course au milieu de la forêt. La harde sauta au-dessus de l'eau mais pas elle. Elle s'arrêta au bord et murmura :

« _Eau de la rivière, galope comme le vent et suis moi jusqu'au bout du monde._ »

L'eau se troubla avant de se lever et prendre la forme de plusieurs chevaux qui s'ébrouèrent avant de remonter avec elle le lit de la rivière. Elle apprécia chaque pas, chaque respiration, chaque souffle de vent sur sa peau. Dans une forêt, elle n'a à se cacher de personne, juste à être elle-même. Elle a toujours accordé énormément d'importance à son identité, elle en a toujours été fière et elle savait que la cacher lui serait trop dur. Elle a toujours tout fait pour éviter les situations où elle devrait camoufler à long terme qui elle est réellement. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas le choix, elle doit laisser ses convictions de côtés sinon il y aura des morts.

Elerinna courut sans s'arrêter le long de la rivière jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Elle finit par arriver à la source de la rivière, un grand lac bordé d'arbres de toutes sortes avec en arrière plan une chaîne de montagnes. Ce paysage éclairé par la luminosité rougeoyante du couché d'Anar lui coupa le souffle. Les chevaux qu'elle avait invoqué firent un dernier bond de la rivière au lac où ils disparurent dans des éclaboussures. L'Elfe s'assit au bord de l'eau en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Elle laissa ses sens caresser la nature qui l'entoure et quand la nuit tomba totalement, elle s'éloigna un peu de l'eau et monta au sommet d'un chêne poussant non loin. Elle se cala entre les branches avant de sombrer dans un sommeil elfique.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup de lire, cette partie est assez longue et je ne pense pas que la troisième partie le sera autant. Bon week-end ! :)**


	6. Chapitre 2 partie 3

**_C_ hapitre II : ****Le Chevalier Vaillant.**

Partie 3 : A la recherche de solution.

Le lendemain matin, Elerinna fut réveillée par un rouge-gorge chantant sur la branche voisine. Elle quitta les bras de Morphée et leva la tête pour regarder ce magnifique mélomane. Finalement l'oiseau se tut et la fixa un moment avant de s'envoler. Anar colore à peine l'horizon, mais Elerinna sait qu'elle doit retourner auprès de la civilisation. Elle avait dit dans son mot qu'elle reviendrait soit dans le courant de la journée soit le lendemain selon le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour qu'elle se calme. Passer une nuit à la belle étoile a finalement eu raison de ses nerfs. Elle repartit donc pour Camelot et fit confiance à son instinct pour se retrouver. Elle finit par atteindre une route bordée de champs en fin de matinée et prit la direction du Nord. Petit à petit, les habitations se firent plus rapprochées et elle arriva devant les remparts de la cité en milieu d'après-midi. Elle passa l'enceinte principale qui encercle la ville qu'elle traversa, puis celle qui protège le château. Elle trouva Merlin replié sur lui même en compagnie de Gwen, ils sont assis sur les marches de la cour et ont un air pensif.

« Bonjour tous les deux. Lança Elerinna en se plantant devant eux.

\- Tiens une revenante. Marmonna Merlin sur un ton aigre.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda l'Elfe, surprise par cet accueil.

\- Non, pardon. S'excusa le magicien en plongeant la tête entre ses bras. Je suis juste de mauvaise humeur à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? »

Face au silence de Merlin, Gwen se tourna vers Elerinna et expliqua :

« Merlin a découvert que Valiant utilise la magie pour tricher lors du tournoi. Les serpents de son bouclier seraient apparemment vivants. Il aurait réussi à trancher la tête de l'un d'eux hier soir, réussissant à donner le remède à Sir Ivan.

\- Il est donc rétabli ! S'exclama l'Elfe. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Il est mort Elerinna. Répondit Merlin d'un ton grave. Un autre serpent s'est glissé dans les appartements de Gaius et l'a mordu une seconde fois. Le poison a été plus fort que le remède. Ce qui fait que le seul témoin qui aurait eu un poids dans mon accusation contre Valiant n'a pas pu témoigner.

\- Et comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours vivant et en liberté après avoir accusé un noble ?

\- Je suis d'abord aller voir Arthur pour lui montrer la tête du serpent et je lui ai assuré qu'en plus nous allions avoir un témoin. Mais vu qu'Ivan est mort, même avec le soutien d'Arthur, le roi a donné raison à Valiant qui, bien entendu, a nié les faits.

\- Donc c'est Arthur qui porte le blâme de cet pseudo-fausse accusation.

\- Tu le crois aussi ? Demanda Gwen à Elerinna.

\- J'ai entendu les serpents dans sa chambre en allant lui remettre son remède. Expliqua l'Elfe. Bien que je ne les ai pas vu prendre vie.

\- C'est quand même incroyable, un animal peint qui prend vie … S'étonna la servante.

\- J'ai trouvé ! » S'exclama Merlin.

Elerinna et Gwen le regardèrent se lever et se diriger vers une statue de chien juste à côté des escaliers. Merlin essaya de la soulever, mais n'y arriva pas. Il se tourna alors vers la servante et demanda :

« Est-ce que tu as une brouette ?

\- Euh … Oui, oui. Attends juste un instant. »

Gwen partit en trottinant vers la ville, là où est sa maison, tandis que Merlin se redressa et demanda à Elerinna :

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Où es-tu allée hier ?

\- Votre mentalité est différente de la mienne, il va me falloir un moment pour m'y habituer. Je suis donc allée m'aérer l'esprit pour éviter de faire une bêtise.

\- Je vois … On s'est inquiété avec Gaius, tu sais.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas vous causer de soucis. Mais j'avais besoin de ce moment, tout comme je risque d'en avoir souvent besoin.

\- Je comprends. »

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux, puis Merlin dit :

« Au fait, il faudrait que je te présente … une connaissance.

\- Une connaissance ? Répéta l'Elfe. Et pourquoi ?

\- Il t'a senti quand tu es arrivée. »

L'Elfe comprit. Cette connaissance dont Merlin parle a senti son énergie magique et est donc quelqu'un en possédant. En même temps, elle ne fait pas grand chose pour la cacher. Ceux qui veulent sa mort en ces murs ne sont même pas capable de la sentir, alors pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

Gwen revint avec la brouette et à trois, ils eurent plus de facilité à déposer le granit dans l'outil. Cependant, les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent quand il fallut monter tous les escaliers jusqu'aux appartements du médecin. La métisse prétextant avoir ses tâches à faire, l'Elfe devant aller voir Arthur.

Elerinna se dirigea donc vers les appartements du prince. Elle toqua à la porte une fois devant et attendit l'autorisation pour entrer.

« J'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangé ! » Lança-t-on depuis l'intérieur.

Aïe … Il est blessé dans son ego. Tant pis, il n'est pas question qu'il se fasse tuer !

Elerinna ouvrit quand même la porte et trouva Arthur appuyé au mur contre la fenêtre. Il scrute l'extérieur et semble passablement énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez dans … »

Il se coupa en voyant l'Elfe dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage sembla momentanément se détendre, mais il retrouva bien vite son air dur. Cependant avant qu'il ait le temps de dire la moindre parole, la jeune femme ordonna d'une voix claire et ferme :

« Vous avez une demi-heure pour vous préparer et me rejoindre dans la clairière d'entraînement. Valiant est très agressif, mais en plus de cela il a un bouclier magique. Alors dépêchez-vous à présent parce que ce n'est pas en étant enfermé en pensant que vous avez été humilié que vous arriverez à le vaincre et à prouver aux idiots qu'ils ont torts. »

Le prince la fixa un instant, surpris, avant de détourner le regard et dire :

« Ça se voit que ce n'est pas vous qui passez pour une lâche aux yeux de votre père.

\- Et bien prouvez lui le contraire en montrant que ce n'était pas une fausse accusation parce que vous aviez soi-disant peur d'un crétin orgueilleux et avare. Si vous n'êtes pas dans la clairière dans trente minutes, je viendrai vous tirer de votre trou à rat par les oreilles, c'est clair ? »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et tourna immédiatement les talons en fermant la porte derrière elle pour se diriger vers les appartements de Gaius. A peine le pas de la porte passé que le médecin lui sauta dessus en l'assommant de question :

« Où étais-tu passée ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ? Et si tu étais tombée sur des brigands ? Qu'est-ce que l'on aurait fait ? Et …

\- Stop Gaius ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comme je l'ai dit à Merlin, j'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit, je commençais à étouffer au milieu de cette mentalité qui est à l'opposée de la mienne. Où est Merlin ?

\- Il est dans sa chambre avec une statue de chien. Tu sais ce qu'il prépare ?

\- Peut-être. »

Dans la pièce à côté, Elerinna entendit Merlin jeter un sort sur la statue pour qu'elle prenne vie … du moins tenter de le jeter. Elle sentit immédiatement son problème. Elle laissa Gaius et alla dans la chambre. Elle ne tapa pas, elle poussa juste la porte et posa son arc, flèches et poignards à leur place dans le coin de la pièce. Elle regarda faire Merlin un moment avant de dire :

« Tu ne vas pas y arriver.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es juste entrain de répéter encore et encore une phrase, dans la langue de la Magie certes, mais sans la puiser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est la première fois que tu jettes un sort aussi complexe, je me trompe ?

\- Non … Avoua le magicien à mi-voix.

\- Mets toi debout. »

Merlin s'exécuta et Elerinna se mit face à lui. Elle caressa ses paupières pour qu'il ferme les yeux avant de se mettre sur son côté et poser sa main entre ses omoplates.

« Maintenant respires. Dit-elle avec douceur. Cales toi sur ma respiration. »

Le jeune apprenti calqua sa respiration sur celle de son aînée qui est calme et régulière. Cette dernière prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et la fit se poser sur son ventre.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lors de la soirée qui a suivi mon arrivée ? A propos de tes talents magiques ?

\- Que ma magie c'était la Magie. Répondit-il sans perdre son expression détendu.

\- Et ?

\- Que je prenais de l'énergie à la Magie alors que les autres en donne.

\- Exactement. Tu puises dans ta propre force Merlin pour jeter ce sort, mais tu n'es pas encore assez puissant pour le faire. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu puises dans la force de la Magie qui, elle, n'a aucune limite. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle te donnera seulement ce dont tu as besoin. Maintenant à chaque respiration concentre toi sur cette sensation, sens la glisser jusqu'à ton point d'énergie. » Expliqua-t-elle en faisant monter leur main jusqu'au cœur de Merlin.

Il y eut un instant de silence où ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bougea. Finalement, Merlin eut une expression d'énervement et il soupira :

« Je ne sens rien.

\- Je ne te demande de sentir une vague tu sais, on y arrive qu'au bout de plusieurs jours d'entraînement. Simplement quelque chose que tu ne sens pas d'ordinaire, qui n'est pas aussi normal que respirer. »

Merlin soupira et referma les yeux. Il se concentra à nouveau pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'avoir une expression d'incompréhension.

« Je … C'est …

\- Ce que tu ressens est impossible à décrire. Coupa Elerinna. Pour le comprendre, il faut le sentir. Ça fait parti de nous. Maintenant concentres toi dessus en jetant ton sort et travailles le. »

Elerinna lâcha Merlin et sortit. Elle courut dans les couloirs pour arriver à la clairière, là où elle a donné rendez-vous à Arthur. Elle fit cependant un détour par l'armurerie pour emprunter un bouclier, étant une guerrière et non un soldat, elle n'en possède pas bien qu'elle ait appris à s'en servir. Puis elle se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous. Arthur est déjà là, en armure avec son bouclier et son épée. Il est entrain de faire quelques mouvements d'échauffement et en faisant un demi-tour sur lui-même, il croisa le fer avec Elerinna.

L'Elfe décroisa et se mit en position d'attaque.

« Je vais essayer de copier au maximum le style de Valiant. Dit-elle. Je vais sans doute exagérer ses failles, alors profitez-en car c'est ce genre d'erreur qu'il pourrait faire mais en plus minime. »

Arthur acquiesça et se mit à son tour en position. Les deux se tournèrent autour un instant avant qu'Elerinna l'attaque. Elle fit en sorte que ces gestes soient bourrins et plus lents qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle tenta aussi de donner des coups de boucliers et d'atteindre le visage d'Arthur avec. Mais elle mit aussi plus en évidence les faiblesses qu'elle avait vu dans la technique de Valiant, ainsi Arthur put plus facilement les identifier et mettre son adversaire en posture délicate. Voyant que le combat durait et qu'Arthur n'arrivait toujours pas à la désarmer, elle arrêta tout.

« Stop. Dit-elle en se redressant et en baissant les armes. Vous n'utilisez pas les bons gestes.

\- Pardon ? … Demanda Arthur en l'imitant et un peu essoufflé.

\- Valiant est quelqu'un de brute qui mise tout sur l'attaque. Vous ne pouvez pas rester éternellement en défense, ça vous fatiguera plus. On va donc faire autrement. »

Elerinna fit tomber son bouclier et retira du bras d'Arthur le sien. Elle se mit ensuite à côté de lui et expliqua :

« Valiant a tendance à oublier quelle est la véritable fonction d'un bouclier.

\- C'est de protégé.

\- Oui, ravie que vous ne l'ayez pas oublié. Donc parfois quand il attaque, il ne garde pas son bouclier devant lui, mais le place sur le côté.

\- Créant ainsi une ouverture sur son torse.

\- Mais immédiatement après, il exécute une charge frontale. Vous ne pourrez pas être assez rapide pour le toucher avant sans vous faire empaler.

\- Donc il faut que je déjoue l'attaque avant.

\- Exact. Mais faites attention, si vous le manquez, il risque de ne pas refaire deux fois la même erreur. Regardez. »

Elerinna montra au ralenti la meilleure parade à avoir contre une attaque de ce genre

« Parez à l'extérieur, descendez son épée vers le sol et remontez immédiatement pour le transpercez en vous collant à lui.

\- Me coller à lui ? Répéta-t-il avec une pointe de gêne.

\- Si vous ne le faites pas, votre adversaire peut avoir le réflexe de vous transpercer aussi, vous amenant avec lui dans la tombe. Mais si vous vous plaquez contre lui, il ne pourra pas bouger. Maintenant, faites le en même temps que moi. »

Pendant une demi-heure, Elerinna et Arthur firent la parade en trois temps jusqu'à ce que le prince la maîtrise parfaitement. Après ça et jusqu'au couché du soleil, ils se battirent tous les deux et Elerinna lui apprit beaucoup de mouvements qu'Arthur n'avait jamais vu. Ils finirent par rentrer au château quand les étoiles apparurent les unes après les autres dans le ciel. Arthur est en sueur et Elerinna l'accompagna jusque dans sa chambre où elle l'aida le débarrasser de son armure.

« Où avez-vous appris à mettre et enlever une armure ?

\- L'ami de mes parents en avait une. Dit la jeune femme en posant le plastron sur la table. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris sur les armes.

\- A part la masse.

\- Il n'a pu m'apprendre qu'avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Et la masse et l'arbalète n'en faisaient pas partie. »

Arthur opina du chef distraitement avant de fixer le feu dans l'âtre. Elerinna devina immédiatement ses pensées et son envie de rester seul. Elle disposa donc en silence son armure sur sa table pour qu'il puisse la revêtir rapidement demain matin, puis elle s'approcha du prince qui est face à la cheminée et dans un geste tendre et rassurant, elle posa sa main sur son épaule en disant:

« Vous êtes un grand guerrier Arthur, pas un lâche, et votre peuple le verra demain. »

Il la fixa, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de cet encouragement, et elle se détourna pour sortir. Mais avant de passer la porte, elle lui conseilla :

« Et pensez à dormir, vous en avez besoin. »

Elerinna rejoignit les appartements de Gaius qu'elle trouva pensif face à son écuelle à moitié pleine de soupe. Quand il l'entendit entrer, le médecin releva la tête et lui demanda :

« Qu'es-tu aller faire ?

\- Entraîner Arthur. Répondit-elle en posant ses armes à côté de la table. Je lui ai appris des parades qui pourraient lui être utile face à l'agressivité de Valiant.

\- Est-il conscient du danger qui plane sur lui ? Demanda le médecin alors que l'Elfe se sert un peu de soupe.

\- Il a plus peur du regard de son père et de son peuple sur lui que de mourir.

\- Pauvre enfant … »

L'Elfe pense la même chose. Mettre autant de poids sur les épaules d'un garçon si jeune … Il est vraiment courageux. Merlin revint à ce moment là et demanda à Elerinna :

« Sais-tu le faire ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire Merlin. Le destin d'Arthur et le tien sont liés, c'est ton rôle de le protéger.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? S'étonna le magicien. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé !

\- Je le pressens. Répondit-elle simplement. Aller, vas travailler. »

Le jeune magicien acquiesça et retourna dans sa chambre où ses deux colocataires l'entendirent toute la nuit répéter en boucle la même incantation avec plus ou moins de ton.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Elerinna quitta aux aurores les appartements du médecin. D'après ce qu'elle a compris, Merlin a été renvoyé, elle se dirigea donc vers les cuisines où elle prit un petit-déjeuner léger mais consistant pour Arthur. Quand elle arriva dans les appartements du Prince, il n'était pas là. L'Elfe se douta qu'il s'était rendu dans l'arène, alors elle rangea la chambre comme elle l'avait fait au début du tournoi et elle se surprit à prier les Valars pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et vit le prince l'observer en fermant la porte. Il finit par se détourner et mangea sans grand appétit.

Toujours sans un mot, Elerinna l'aida à revêtir son armure et lorsqu'il lui fallut attacher la protection d'avant-bras, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Elle leva la tête et vit Morgane arriver dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte. La dame s'arrêta un instant en voyant l'Elfe s'occuper d'Arthur. Mais quand l'Immortelle inclina la tête et sortit de la chambre du prince, elle avança.

« Laissez-moi faire. » Dit-elle simplement.

Arthur n'opposa aucune résistance à celle qu'il considère comme sa sœur. Morgane vérifia quelques boucles avant de lui attacher l'avant-bras. Il l'interrogea du regard et elle répondit à sa question muette :

« J'aidai mon père à mettre son armure. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Arthur la suivit du regard quand elle alla chercher son casque et le lui donna.

« Merci. » Dit-il.

Il y eut un silence entre eux et avant qu'Arthur ne passe la porte, Morgane l'interpella :

« Arthur … Prenez garde, soyez prudent. »

Le prince la remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire avant de lui promettre :

« A ce soir, au banquet. »

Morgane acquiesça et sortit juste après lui. Elle le regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Elerinna fixer le point où a disparu Arthur et elle dit :

« Il sait que ce combat n'est pas gagné d'avance. Et ce sera là l'erreur de Valiant. »

Morgane acquiesça et invita l'Elfe d'un signe de main à la suivre. Elles firent un détour dans les appartements de la dame qui prit un manteau et invita Guenièvre à venir aussi. Les trois femmes se dirigèrent vers l'arène où elles prirent place non loin du roi qui les salua d'un signe de tête alors qu'elles s'inclinèrent.

Les duellistes ne tardèrent pas à arriver sous les acclamations de la foule. Les trois femmes ignorèrent royalement Valiant qui leur servit un sourire charmeur et se concentrèrent toutes les trois sur Arthur qui garda une expression sérieuse et concentrée tout du long. Arthur salua son père et lui et son adversaire mirent leur heaume sur la tête avant de se saluer d'un bref coup d'épée. Le silence tomba à ce moment là et les deux attaquants se mirent en position d'attaque. Cet instant de flottement dura quelques secondes, puis Valiant poussa un cri et le combat commença.

Arthur para sans mal les attaques de son adversaire et comme lui avait conseillé Elerinna, il ne resta pas en défense. Ce qui fait que Valiant eu beaucoup plus de mal à gérer Arthur. Il se fit donc plus violent et Arthur dû se remettre en défense. Puis il entrevit une faille que l'Elfe lui avait montré hier soir et l'exploita. Il utilisa l'une des parades qu'elle lui avait enseigné et désarma ainsi son adversaire. Mais Valiant réagit aussitôt et lui donna un coup de poing qui le fit tituber sur le côté. Il alla ramasser son arme et attaqua Arthur qui réussit à parer, bien qu'il soit toujours un peu sonné.

Elerinna peut sentir dans les coups de Valiant toute la colère qui en émane. Elle prit à ce moment là conscience de respirer et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses deux amies à ses côtés qui semblent tout aussi inquiètes et incertaines qu'elle. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua Merlin à l'entrée de l'arène, caché par un mur. Leur regard se croisèrent et il lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de se concentrer sur le combat. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Elerinna pour comprendre que le jeune magicien a réussit.

Un son clair la fit revenir à l'affrontement. D'un coup d'épée à la tête, Arthur a retiré le casque de Valiant. Les deux s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et le prince retira à son tour son heaume pour les mettre tous deux sur un pied d'égalité. Valiant sourit avec désinvolture et se jeta à nouveau sur son adversaire dans le même hurlement. La violence des attaques du chevalier serpent sont tellement puissante que l'Elfe s'en raidit. Valiant marcha sur le pieds d'Arthur et lui donna un coup de bouclier qui le fit tomber au sol. Elerinna se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser un cri de surprise et de crainte lui échapper. Mais quand Valiant courut vers Arthur avec rage, elle eut le même réflexe que le roi : se pencher sur la rambarde, prête à sauter dans l'arène pour étriper le chevalier. Valiant posa son pied sur le revers du bouclier d'Arthur qui fut obligé de l'abandonner s'il ne veut pas finir transpercer. Il se releva rapidement et refit face à Valiant qui arbore une effrayante folie sur son visage. Il l'attaqua à nouveau, mais Arthur le para avec une autre technique d'Elerinna qui mit Valiant en mauvaise posture et le força à reculer.

Les deux chevaliers sont à présent face à face et vu de profil par la foule. Elerinna entendit Merlin prononcer la formule pour faire donner vie à un objet. Elle sentit en même temps la Magie être puiser dans ses ressources pour être utilisée, comme quand un Istari lance un sort. Sous ses yeux et ceux des Hommes, les serpents sortirent du bouclier, obligeant Arthur à se reculer plus encore pour éviter de se faire mordre. Tout le monde se leva de surprise face à la vérité et Valiant paniqua :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Je ne vous ai pas appelé !

\- Il se sert de magie … Dit le roi sur un ton à la fois inquiet et écœuré.

\- Maintenant on vous voit sous votre vrai jour. » Dit Arthur.

Valiant rit et les serpents descendirent sur le sol en sifflant. Le prince se recula un peu plus et son adversaire ordonna :

« TUEZ LE ! »

D'un geste, Arthur décapita les serpents qui tentèrent de l'attaquer. Puis il fit face à Valiant qui l'attaqua à son tour. Arthur vit l'ouverture dont Elerinna lui avait parlé au tout début de leur entraînement.

« Parer … » Pensa-t-il.

Quand Valiant chargea à nouveau, Arthur le stoppa avec son épée depuis l'extérieur.

« Descendre … » Pensa-t-il.

Il baissa l'épée de son adversaire hors de sa ligne d'attaque.

« Transpercer … » Termina-t-il.

Il se colla contre son adversaire, sa lame couverte de sang dépassant dans son dos. Valiant fut totalement désarçonné et Arthur lui murmura :

« On dirait que je vais aller au banquet après tout. »

Il tourna son épée dans le corps du chevalier qui s'écroula au sol, mort. Quand le cadavre du tricheur tomba sur le sol au côté de ses serpents, la foule se leva et acclama son prince. Elerinna poussa un soupir de soulagement et sentit une étrange euphorie étreindre son cœur. Elle eut envie de rire et d'acclamer à son tour le vainqueur.

C'est là qu'elle comprit l'enthousiasme de ces gens pour ce genre d'activité. Quand vous vous intéressez un tant soit peu à quelque chose dont l'issue est incertaine, la délivrance du suspens est vraiment jouissive.

L'Elfe sortit des tribunes sans se faire remarquer et alla rejoindre Merlin qui l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il. Comment j'étais ?

\- Parfait. » Sourit-elle.

Arthur arriva à ce moment là et se contenta de donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Merlin et un sourire à Elerinna pour les remercier.

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle, tant est si bien que tous avait hâte d'être au banquet. Elerinna y alla avec Morgane et Guenièvre après avoir passée l'après-midi avec ces dernières à pomponner la dame tout en parlant du tournoi. L'Elfe et la servante durent laisser la pupille du roi quand un serviteur fit signe que le prince est là.

« Mes honorables invités, je vous présente le prince Arthur, votre champion. » Dit le roi avec fierté.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivit l'entrée du prince escortant Morgane. Ils remontèrent tous deux la fil sous les acclamations de la foule et Guenièvre dit à Elerinna :

« Elle a vraiment fière allure.

\- Et Arthur n'est pas mal non plus.

\- Pour un champion ? Taquina Gwen.

\- Non, pour un gamin puéril et arrogant. »

La servante cacha son rire mais l'Elfe ne masqua pas son sourire. Et ses dires furent appuyés par le gamin même quand il dit à Morgane :

« Je ne dirais pas qu'elle m'a sauvé la mise, non. J'aurais fini par battre Valiant de toute façon.

\- Vous n'admettez pas d'avoir eut besoin de l'aide d'une fille.

\- Parce que, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Vous voulez que je vous dise, j'aurais préféré que Valiant m'accompagne. Lança Morgane énervée.

\- Mais moi aussi. Renchérit Arthur avec agacement. Comme ça je n'aurais pas à vous écouter.

\- Parfait !

\- Parfait ! »

Morgane tourna les talons et alla vers Elerinna et Gwen qui la reçurent avec un sourire amusé.

« Cet Arthur alors, il est plus têtu encore qu'un âne ! S'énerva Morgane.

\- Pourquoi tant d'agacement, Dame Morgane ? Demanda poliment Elerinna, non sans dissimuler son sourire narquois.

\- Je vous ai vu entraîner Arthur dans la clairière en contre-bas du terrain d'entraînement. Vous lui avez appris une parade dont il s'est servi pour tuer Valiant. Et ce qui m'agace, c'est qu'il refuse d'admettre que vous l'avez aidé ! Le fait d'avoir été épaulé par une fille lui est impensable ! »

Elerinna pouffa de rire étant habitué à ce genre d'attitude qui l'amuse plus qu'elle ne l'énerve. Elle tourna la tête vers Arthur qui parle avec Merlin. Enfin … en tendant l'oreille, elle entendit les ordres que l'on donne habituellement à un valet de chambre qui a du retard. Merlin lui lança un regard de détresse auquel elle répondit avec un franc sourire en tournant ses paumes vers le ciel.

La vie reprend son cours, Merlin.

* * *

 **Kikou tout le monde, voici la fin du chapitre 2. Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'à cause des vacances, je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre 3 avant deux semaines. Là où je vais, internet n'existe pas (et j'ai du bol d'avoir trouvé un point où je capte ici). Donc je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux et celles qui le sont et on se revoit à la rentrée. ;)**


	7. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre III :** **Un … QUOI ?!**

Quand Elerinna se réveilla, ce fut à cause d'un son de métal qui tombe. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, dégainant une dague qu'elle garde cacher sous son oreiller, et contourna le paravent pour faire face à un Merlin totalement sonné. Il est assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit qui est encombré par les pièces de l'armure d'Arthur. L'Elfe sourit et dit :

« A voir tout ce bric-à-brac, tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

\- Oh non … Bailla Merlin. Et j'ai encore des centaines de corvées à terminer avant ce soir … Je vais jamais y arriver …

\- Tu as donné vie à un chien qui a dormi sur mes pieds je te rappel. Et l'énergie que t'a demandé cette incantation était beaucoup plus complexe à trouver que tes corvées ne sont à réaliser. »

Le chien dont parle Elerinna est en fait la statue que Merlin avait prise dans la cour et sur laquelle il s'est entraîné avant de lancer le sort sur le bouclier de Valiant. Ce même chien avait d'ailleurs tenté de chasser les deux magiciens de leur chambre quand il avait décidé que cette pièce serait son territoire, mais c'était sans compter sur la langue des Elfes que les animaux arrivent à comprendre et de ce fait, y obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Ce chien là sauta d'ailleurs sur Merlin et entreprit de lui nettoyer le visage à grand coup de langue sous les rires de l'Elfe et les plaintes du pauvre magicien. Elerinna s'habilla rapidement avant de rejoindre Gaius dans la salle commune qui avait aussi était réveillé par le bruit de métal de tout à l'heure. Le chien la suivit au petit trot et s'assit sur le sol à côté du banc alors qu'elle commence à manger.

« As-tu prévu quelque chose ce matin, Elerinna ? Demanda le médecin.

\- Pour ce matin, non. Mais après déjeuner, Dame Morgane m'a convié à sortir pour une ballade à cheval avec Guenièvre. »

Merlin se joignit à eux et mangea rapidement avant de partir en courant en souhaitant une bonne journée aux deux autres pour ne pas être en retard aux cuisines. Alors que l'Elfe aidait le médecin à débarrasser et laver la vaisselle, elle se souvint de ses interrogations de l'autre soir et demanda :

« Gaius, comment se fait-il que Valiant pouvait faire de la magie alors que ses liens avec elle était comme ceux de toutes personnes normales ? Mais aussi, un objet magique prenant la forme d'un animal ou d'un homme n'est pas vraiment vivant. Ce chien par exemple ne ressent pas des besoins vitaux et se comporte quand même comme un canidé. Alors pourquoi, d'après les dires de Merlin, les serpents sur le bouclier de Valiant avait besoin de manger ?

\- D'abord pour les serpents, je suppose qu'ils étaient vivants au départ, mais qu'on les a enchanté de manière à ce qu'ils deviennent une peinture. Néanmoins, ils ont dû garder les besoins vitaux d'un être vivant, les nourrir devait être important. Ensuite, pour ta première question, je souhaiterais d'abord que tu m'expliques comment fonctionne la magie chez toi.

\- C'est simple. Comme vous le savez, toute forme de vie est liée à la Magie de sa création à sa mort. Dans mon monde, une très petite minorité d'humains ont un lien plus important avec elle. Mais ils ont été chassé par les leurs qui ont pris peur en découvrant leur puissance. En revanche pour ma race, c'est différent. Nous avons tous une affiliation conséquente avec la nature. Nous pouvons entendre les paroles des arbres et certains leurs ont même appris à parler il y a de cela des milliers d'années. Mais pour revenir à nos moutons, contrairement aux Hommes qui ont une durée de vie trop courte, nous nous pouvons apprendre à développer ce lien. Qui plus est, bien avant ma naissance, les Elfes s'étaient vu proposer de vivre en Valinor, la Terre des Immortels. Là-bas, vivent ceux que ma race, ainsi que celles des Hommes et des Nains, considèrent comme des Dieux, les Valars. Grâce à une musique, ils ont créé le monde et y sont descendus, et ceci est vrai Gaius. La magie, dans mon monde, n'est donc pas à la portée de tous. Soit nous naissons avec le don de la manipuler, ce qui entraîne de grande responsabilité, soit sans et nous vivons normalement. »

Le médecin acquiesça le regard perdu au sol, pensif. Il releva la tête et expliqua :

« Dans ce monde-ci, c'est totalement différent. Si l'on ne né pas avec un don magique, on peut quand même apprendre à manipuler la magie. Prends mon cas pour exemple, je suis né avec une affinité un peu plus conséquente avec la Magie, mais il a fallut que je développe un peu plus ce lien si je voulais l'utiliser pour sauver des vies. Mais il y a un problème avec cet apprentissage à la porté de tous, c'est que certaines personnes sont corrompues par la puissance qu'apporte la Magie.

\- Oui, je sais. Quand les gens ne sont pas préparés au pouvoir et à en faire bon usage, la majorité d'entre eux deviennent orgueilleux et cupides. J'ai assisté à ce comportement plus de fois que de raisons, autant chez les Elfes que chez les autres races.

\- Exactement. Valiant a dû acheter ce bouclier à un sorcier qui a mal tourné.

\- Je vois … Existe-t-il des peuples ayant des dons magiques ici, en plus des sorciers et magiciens ?

\- Bien-sûr. Les druides par exemple, leur peuple est pacifique et en osmose avec la nature. Lors de la Grande Purge, Uther en a fait exécuté beaucoup car ils étaient une majorité à Camelot. Il y a aussi les faeries, un peuple auquel ta race peut-être confondu ici.

\- Expliquez-moi.

\- Les faeries sont divisé en plusieurs petits peuples, mais le temps qui s'écoule a fait qu'ils ont petit à petit disparu. Les faeries sont aussi connus sous le nom de fées, ils étaient reconnaissables pour leur petit taille et leurs fines ailes dans le dos et étaient dotés d'une grande puissance magique et d'une stupéfiante beauté pour la plupart. Ces fées s'occupaient de l'équilibre de la nature, mais certaines étaient aussi malveillantes et ont même déclencher des guerres entre des royaumes.

\- Elles devaient avoir un sacré caractère.

\- Et comment ! Pour ton propre bien, il ne valait mieux pas contrarier une fée ou tu risquais une malédiction sur dix générations.

\- Et bien …

\- En plus des druides et des faeries, il y a d'autres peuples magiques, mais eux se sont toujours fait peu remarquer et la loi d'Uther sur la magie n'a rien arrangé. Enfin, tu as des créatures nées de la magie. Certains peuvent prendre une forme humaine, d'autres s'approchent plus des animaux, et quelques-uns ont une forme à part entière, comme les dragons. »

Elerinna sursauta et laissa échapper de ses mains l'assiette qu'elle était entrain d'essuyer. Le plat se brisa sur le sol et Gaius taquina l'Elfe :

« Tu passes trop de temps avec Merlin, il t'a contaminé avec sa maladresse. »

Elerinna eut un sourire en coin qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut alors qu'elle ramasse les morceaux brisés. Elle ne montra pour autant rien de son trouble au médecin et l'aida dans la préparation de ses remèdes pour le reste de la matinée. L'Elfe cuisina ensuite le déjeuner et mangea seulement avec le médecin, Merlin ne s'étant pas montré pour le repas. Elle l'aida avec la vaisselle pour ensuite le quitter – en attrapant un bout de pain au cas où elle croiserait Merlin – afin de se rendre dans les appartements de Morgane. La pupille du roi et sa servante l'accueillirent avec un large sourire, toutes deux ayant revêtus des pantalons pour l'équitation.

« Bonjour Elerinna, vous arrivez pile à l'heure. La salua Morgane.

\- Bonjour Morgane, Gwen. Où avez-vous l'intention de m'emmener ?

\- Nous allons vous faire découvrir les environs. Dit Guenièvre. Mais d'abord, savez-vous monter à cheval ?

\- J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à cheval. Sourit-elle.

\- Parfait ! S'exclama Morgane. Suivez-nous, je vais vous prêter un cheval de mon écurie. »

Les trois femmes descendirent dans la cour jusque dans les écuries de Morgane … juste à côtés de celles d'Arthur où Merlin est entrain de les nettoyer.

« Qu'as-tu fait cette fois ? Lui demanda Elerinna avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je l'ai réveillé en tirant les rideaux alors qu'il avait un mal de crâne à cause de l'alcool d'hier soir. Grommela-t-il.

\- De tout le temps que je connais Arthur, il ne s'est jamais levé du bon pieds après un banquet. Se moqua Morgane. Si je peux te donner un conseil Merlin, n'oublies jamais de prendre un remède contre les gueules de bois le lendemain de fête, cela t'évitera sa mauvaise humeur.

\- J'y penserai, merci Dame Morgane. Remercia le valet avec un sourire.

\- Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim après avoir sauté le déjeuner. Dit Elerinna en tendant le pain à Merlin.

\- Et crois moi, je ne l'ai pas fait avec plaisir. Dit le magicien en prenant le pain. Merci.

\- Bon courage.

\- Je vais en avoir besoin … »

Merlin retourna aux crottins des chevaux d'Arthur pendant que Morgane et Gwen entraînèrent Elerinna près des chevaux de la noble.

« Avez-vous une préférence pour le caractère des chevaux Elerinna ? Demanda Morgane.

\- Non, pas spécialement. Ils deviennent tous aussi doux que des agneaux quand je les approche.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Guenièvre. Vous dégagez quelque chose d'apaisant, ce doit être pour ça.

\- Sans doute. »

« Si elle savait … » Pensa l'Elfe.

« Alors vous pouvez sans doute monter Ceanndána. Proposa Morgane. Mais faites attention, il est imprévisible et surtout très têtu. Vous trouverez sa selle, son filet et de quoi le panser dans le coin de son box. »

Elerinna se tourna vers un frison faisant sans doute un peu plus de cinq pieds au garrot. Il est vraiment très beaux et sans doute très fougueux à voir la manière dont il trépigne sur place et bouge la tête depuis que les trois amies sont entrées dans l'écurie. L'Elfe s'approcha de lui et avec douceur, elle effleura son chanfrein et murmura en Sindarin :

« _Calmes toi … Je vais m'occuper de toi et nous allons faire une ballade …_ »

L'animal devint alors aussi docile qu'une peluche et ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand l'Elfe le pansa. Quand elle se tourna vers la selle et le filet, elle hésita un instant. Elle sait comment mettre et se servir d'un harnachement, mais les Elfes n'ont pas besoin de ça pour monter, et elle préfère de loin monter sans. Mais ne pas les mettre pourrait trop attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle fit donc un compromis, elle mit seulement le filet et sortit avec l'équidé à ses côtés. Elle attendit Guenièvre et Morgane qui ne tardèrent pas et la servante s'inquiéta pour Elerinna.

« Vous devriez lui mettre une selle, il fait vite tomber ses cavaliers.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Gwen, j'ai appris à monter sans selle. »

L'Elfe lia la parole au geste en sautant avec grâce et souplesse sur le dos de sa monture qui ne broncha pas. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'incertitudes, les deux autres femmes montèrent à leur tour sur leurs chevaux et les trois partirent au pas jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville. Hors de la cité, elles trottèrent sur un sentier forestier et Morgane et Gwen lui montrèrent les environs de la citadelle.

En fin d'après-midi, elles arrivèrent dans une clairière baigner par la lumière d'Anar et traversée par quelques ruisseaux ici et là. Il y a aussi quelques rochers d'un peu plus de cinq cents Livres dispersés un peu partout sur l'herbe verte. A pied depuis la cité, elle doit bien se trouver à trois quart d'heure de marche. Bien, Elerinna vient de trouver l'endroit parfait pour s'entraîner avec Merlin.

Elerinna, Gwen et Morgane durent retourner à Camelot, le soleil commençant à se coucher. Quand la citadelle fut en vue moins d'un heure plus tard, la noble dame arrêta ses deux amies en leur barrant la routes et leur lança un défi :

« La dernière arrivée aux portes devra ranger les filets et selles à leurs places ! »

Et sur ceux elle s'élança sur le chemin au galop, Gwen sur ses talons. Elerinna les regarda partir en pouffant d'amusement et dit à Ceanndána en se penchant :

« _Pense-t-elle vraiment rivaliser avec une Elfe ?_ »

Le cheval secoua la tête et racla le sol avec son sabot pour faire comprendre à sa cavalière son envie de montrer de quoi il est capable.

« _Parfait. File aussi vite que le vent_ _C_ _eanndána_ _et gagnons cette course_ _._ »

Le cheval hennit en se cabrant et galopa à toute vitesse, donnant plus l'impression au gens rentrant dans la citadelle qu'il vole plus qu'il ne courre. Elerinna doubla Morgane et Gwen avec un sourire manipulateur à souhait et leur lança en les dépassant :

« On se retrouve à l'arrivée ! »

L'Elfe arriva devant la porte et pila face à un chevalier sur son destrier sortit de nul part. Il a des cheveux blonds miels bouclés, un nez droit et fin, des yeux bleus foncés, des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses et une barbe de quelques jours de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il la fixa avec surprise et admiration et dit en fixant l'étalon :

« Comment avez-vous réussi à monter à crue ce cheval ? Je l'ai vu envoyer des dizaines de cavaliers au sol.

\- Tout animal peut être docile quand on le lui demande. Répondit-elle en flattant l'encolure de sa monture. Mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Je me nomme Léon, je suis un chevalier de Camelot. Se présenta l'inconnu. Et quel est le vôtre gente dame.

\- Je m'appelle Elerinna et j'ai été recueilli par le médecin de la cour, je ne suis pas une dame.

\- Je vois. Dame Morgane vous a-t-elle confié le soin de ce cheval ?

\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, Sir Léon. Répondit Morgane en arrivant au trot derrière Gwen. Nous sommes sorties faire une promenade.

\- Et d'ailleurs Madame, il me semble que vous venez de perdre la course. La taquina l'Elfe.

\- Il semblerait, oui. Répondit la perdante avec un large sourire. Et bien, je m'occuperai de ranger le matériel. Mais comment faites-vous pour être aussi rapide Elerinna ? »

L'Elfe mit son index devant sa bouche en faisant un clin d'œil et dit :

« Ça, c'est un secret. »

Les trois amies se dirigèrent vers les écuries accompagnées du chevalier qui revient apparemment d'une mission diplomatique que lui avait confié le roi dans un royaume voisin au Nord. Elles pansèrent leurs chevaux et Morgane exécuta son gage.

Elerinna rentra dans les appartements du médecin de la cour et y trouva Merlin entrain de dormir sur la table à manger et Gaius entrain de servir le repas.

« Ton après-midi s'est bien passé, Elerinna ? Demanda le médecin, réveillant le serviteur exténué au passage.

\- Des plus passionnantes, les promenades en forêts me plaisent énormément. Mais à ce que je vois Merlin, la tienne a été éreintante.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ... Bailla le magicien en se redressant. J'ai transformé à nouveau le chien en statue et je l'ai remis à sa place. J'ai ensuite dû rattraper toutes mes corvées de ces deux derniers jours et tu peux pas imaginer à quel point Arthur est bordélique quand il s'y met. »

L'Elfe ria et s'installa à côté de lui alors que Gaius leur servit un peu d'agneau avec des courges.

« J'ai trouvé un endroit où je pourrais t'entraîner, Merlin. C'est une clairière à trois quart d'heures de marche de la cité.

\- Génial ! Quand pourrons-nous y aller ?

\- Je vais prévenir Arthur que j'aurais besoin de vous pour ramasser des plantes à certains jours du mois. Dit Gaius. Tu n'auras qu'à le prévenir la veille de vos départs, mais pas plus d'un jour par semaine, nous sommes d'accord.

\- Oui. » Répondirent en chœur les magiciens en portant à leur bouche leur fourchette.

Ils mangèrent et Merlin, complètement épuisé, alla se coucher pendant que Gaius et Elerinna firent la vaisselle avant de gagner leur couche à leur tour.

* * *

« Merlin … Merlin … »

Merlin ouvrit soudainement les yeux en se redressant sur son lit. Puis, il se tapa le front avec sa main. Il l'avait totalement oublié … En même temps avec cette journée épuisante que lui avait fait passer ''son destin'', il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était filer au lit. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement sans faire de bruit. Ensuite, il alla du côté d'Elerinna et se figea quand il la vit.

… Elle dort les yeux ouverts !

Un frisson parcourut le magicien et il frôla la crise cardiaque quand il la réveilla. Il approcha la main pour lui bouger l'épaule, mais brusquement, Elerinna lui attrapa le poignet et en deux secondes, Merlin se retrouva allonger en travers du lit, le genoux de l'Elfe sur sa poitrine et sa dague sur sa gorge.

« Merlin ! Préviens avant de faire quelque chose comme ça ! S'énerva l'Elfe dans un murmure en libérant le pauvre humain. J'étais à deux doigts de t'égorger !

\- T'as de sacré réflexe … Complimenta-t-il aussi pâle qu'un mort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu me réveilles à cette heure ?

\- Mon ami … S'expliqua-t-il en se relevant. J'ai complètement oublié de te le présenter et on ne peut pas y aller en plein jour.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas comprendre. Dépêches-toi de te préparer, je t'attends. »

Merlin retourna de l'autre côté du paravent, laissant Elerinna s'habiller rapidement. Au bout de cinq minutes, les deux compères sortirent de la chambre. Ils traversèrent le château en se cachant des gardes dans les alcôves sombres et envoyant deux ou trois sorts de confusions et de lévitations pour détourner l'attention des veilleurs. Ils finirent par traverser la cour pour arriver aux portes de la prison où ils trouvèrent les gardiens des geôles endormis.

« Mais on peut entrer et sortir comme dans un moulin ici ! S'étonna l'Elfe dans un chuchotement.

\- Ben, tant mieux pour nous, non ? »

Elerinna ne put qu'acquiescer, même si chez elle, cela serait tout simplement impensable. Si vous vous endormez alors que vous êtes de gardes, vous ne vous réveillerez jamais.

Merlin la guida jusqu'au fond de la prison où ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en ferraille rouillée ouverte. Merlin prit une torche et s'engagea dans un escalier s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de la terre. Elerinna le suivit jusque dans une immense grotte.

Le chemin sur lequel ils sont s'arrête sur une petite corniche pour ensuite tomber à pic. Une rivière s'écoule au fond et au plafond, un trou d'où filtre un peu de lumière se trouve à plusieurs dizaines de pieds de haut. Dans ce gigantesque vide, seul un grand rocher s'élevant jusqu'en face des visiteurs met du relief dans cette grotte. Sur le côté du rocher est attachée une grosse chaîne montant jusqu'au dessus de leur tête et disparaissant dans un recoin.

Elerinna et Merlin sont seuls, pourtant l'Elfe entendit une troisième respiration venant du plafond. Un frisson parcourut son échine et son sixième sens lui hurla de partir.

« Hé oh ! Appela Merlin.

\- Merlin … On devrait partir … Murmura Elerinna. Il y a quelque chose de dangereux i … »

Soudainement, un hurlement retentit, figeant Elerinna de terreur. Elle reconnaîtrait ce genre de cris entre mille … Un Dragon aux écailles de bronzes, faisant la taille d'une tour d'arme sur ses quatre pattes et ayant l'autre bout de la chaîne autour du cou, vient se coucher sur le rocher.

« Tu m'as oublié, jeune magicien.

\- J'en suis navré, mais j'ai passé ma journée à courir derrière le crétin royale. »

Le Dragon tourna la tête vers l'Elfe et se présenta :

« Je suis Kilgharrah, le dernier Grand Dragon de ce monde. Puis-je savoir pourquoi depuis que vous m'avez vu, la colère, en plus de la peur, émane de vous par vague ?

\- Les Dragons ont été créé par les ténèbres ! Ils sont cupides d'or et de puissance, sournois et avides de sang ! Partout où ils vont, ils sèment la désolation et la peine ! Ce sont des monstres ! Répondit Elerinna avec dégoût et froideur.

\- Dans votre monde peut-être. Répliqua calmement Kilgharrah. Mais ici, les Dragons ne sont pas aussi dangereux. Enfin … ils ne l'étaient pas. Lors de la Grande Purge, quand Uther a déclaré la guerre à la magie, mon espèce a été traqué et il m'a enfermé ici comme un trophée de chasse. Je suis le dernier de ma race et je suis immortel.

\- Vous ne m'aurez pas par les sentiments. Nous sommes peut-être les seuls représentants de notre espèce dans ce monde jusqu'à la nuit des temps, mais j'ai vu les horreurs des cracheurs de feus, j'ai beaucoup perdu à cause d'eux. Chez vous ce ne sont peut-être que des rumeurs, mais chez moi c'est un fait avéré, ne jamais faire confiance à un Dragon, sinon gare au retour de flamme. »

Elerinna tourna les talons, mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, Kilgharrah l'interpella en disant :

« Quel que soit votre opinion sur moi, ne détournez ni Merlin, ni Arthur de leur destin. »

… destin … L'Elfe se figea et demanda en faisant volte-face :

« Quel destin ? »

Kilgharrah fit une grimace qui ressemble à un sourire énigmatique et s'envola sans rien ajouter d'autre dans un tintement de métal. Merlin et Elerinna restèrent un instant à fixer le point où le Dragon a disparut et l'Elfe ordonna au magicien :

« Garde la torche et retourne te coucher. J'ai besoin de réponses et je ne pense pas que Gaius soit en mesure de me les donner.

\- Je peux attendre avec toi, tu sais. Inutile de … »

Merlin se coupa quand le regard lourd et froid d'Elerinna tomba sur lui. Il eut le réflexe de s'éloigner d'elle d'un pas, puis s'en alla. L'Elfe magicienne ouvrit sa main devant son visage et murmura :

« **Allumes-toi …** »

Une orbe de lumière s'illumina dans sa main et sa créatrice la fit flotter. Elle s'assit ensuite au bord et attendit quelques minutes avant de se mettre à chanter dans sa langue :

 _«_ _ _Il était jadis une vierge elfique,__

 _Étoile brillant de jour :_

 _Son manteau était d'or brodé._

 _Ses chaussures gris d'argent._

 _Une étoile était posé sur son front,_

 _Une lumière sur ses cheveux,_

 _Comme le soleil sur les rameaux d'or_

 _En Lorien la belle._

 _Ses cheveux étaient longs et ses bras blancs,_

 _Belle et libre était-elle ;_

 _Et dans le vent elle allait aussi légère_

 _Que la feuille de tilleul._

 _Au bord des cascades de la Nimrodel,_

 _Près de l'eau clair et fraîche,_

 _Sa voix tombait comme une chute d'argent_

 _Dans la mare brillante._

 _Où maintenant elle erre, nul ne le sait,_

 _À la lumière du soleil ou dans l'ombre ;_

 _Car perdue fut jadis Nimrodel_

 _Et dans les montagnes isolées._

 _La nef elfique dans le havre gris_

 _Sous le vent de la montagne_

 _Bien des jours l'attendit_

 _Au bord de la mer rugissante._

 _Un vent nocturne dans les terres du Nord_

 _Se leva, et haut cria,_

 _Et mena le navire des rives elfiques_

 _Au travers des flots mouvants._

 _Quand vint la terne aurore, la terre était perdue,_

 _Les montagnes plongeait grises_

 _Au-delà des des vagues gonflées qui lançaient_

 _Leurs panaches d'écume aveuglante._

 _Amroth vit la rive évanescente_

 _À présent basse derrière la houle,_

 _Et il maudit le perfide navire qui l'emportait_

 _Loin de Nimrodel._

 _Jadis il était Roi Elfe,_

 _Un seigneur de l'arbre et des vallons,_

 _Quand l'or étaient les rameaux printaniers_

 _Dans la Lothlorien la Belle._

 _Du mât à la mer, on le vit s'élancer_

 _Comme la flèche de la corde,_

 _Et plonger dans l'eau profonde_

 _Comme la mouette en vol._

 _Le vent était dans ses cheveux flottants,_

 _Sur lui brillait l'écume ;_

 _De loin, ils le virent fort et beau_

 _S'en aller, glissant tel un cygne._

 _Mais de l'Ouest n'est venu aucun message_

 _Et sur la Rive Citérieur_

 _Nulle nouvelle n'ont plus jamais entendu_

 _ _Les Elfes d'Amroth.__

\- Est-ce un aperçu de votre magie que vous me présentez ? »

Elerinna releva la tête, coupée dans sa chanson. Kilgharrah est à nouveau allongé sur son rocher et fixe l'Elfe avec attention.

« **Que la Terre du Milieu s'ouvre. Que la Terre des Hommes rejoigne celle d'Eru.** **Que les mondes se touchent.** **Qu'un portail s'ouvre sur cette Elfe magicienne. Qu'il se referme sur elle et l'empêche de revenir jusqu'à ce que le destin d'un** **de ses pairs** **s'accomplisse.**

\- Et que suis-je censé comprendre dans ce sort ?

\- C'est une malédiction que m'a lancé un humain corrompu par les Ténèbres. Je ne pourrais retourner dans mon monde pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé qu'à la condition qu'un autre magicien accomplisse sa tâche. Je crois au destin, je crois que tous les malheurs et bonheurs qui nous arrivent ne sont pas dus au hasard, et je crois que ma rencontre avec Merlin et Arthur n'est pas une coïncidence. Cette malédiction m'a fait disparaître de mon monde et j'ai été retrouvé par Merlin qui est un magicien et qui a, comme moi, un destin à accomplir.

\- Et vous voulez savoir lequel, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mon monde est en ce moment même en guerre contre les Forces des Ténèbres. Enfin, il l'a toujours été, mais la menace est à présent beaucoup plus clair et la victoire de la Lumière n'a jamais été aussi incertaine. Je dois savoir comment aider Merlin à accomplir son destin ou le mien échouera et mon monde pourrait tomber sous le joug des Ombres.

\- Donc votre destin dépend du destin d'un autre qui dépend lui aussi du destin d'une tierce personne.

\- Une tierce personne ? Qui ? »

Devant le regard éloquent de Kilgharrah, Elerinna ne put que comprendre.

« Arthur …

\- Arthur est le Roi Présent et à Venir, il est celui qui ramènera la Magie à Camelot et qui réunifiera les royaumes d'Albion. Expliqua le Dragon.

\- Albion ?

\- Tous les royaumes de cette grande île, dont Camelot, forment Albion. Mais ces mêmes royaumes sont en guerres, donc ils ne forment plus cette puissance ancestrale qu'était Albion.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, c'était le règne de la Magie.

\- Oui. Les sorciers, magiciens et créatures magiques vivaient en harmonie avec les êtres non-magiques. C'était l'Age d'Or et les conflits futiles entre les Hommes n'étaient pas. Cet Age a duré plus de mille ans, soit depuis la création d'Albion.

\- Je vois, votre monde a réussi à construire une paix durable là où le mien n'a fait qu'enchaîner les paix précaires et les guerres meurtrières.

\- La Grande Purge d'Uther a mis fin à cet paix et à présent, les gens utilisent plus la magie noire car ils n'y a plus personnes d'assez puissants pour les recadrer.

\- Uther les a tous tué.

\- Pas tous. Mais à présent, les Grands Prêtres et les Grandes Prêtresses, ceux qui détiennent tous le savoir sur la magie, sont en sous-nombre et se cachent en espérant leur délivrance dans la prophétie des devins.

\- Celle qui parle du règne du Roi Présent et à Venir.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Mais quel est le rôle de Merlin dans la destinée d'Arthur ? »

Kilgharrah fixa un instant Elerinna, hésitant à lui révéler ou non.

« Si je vous le révèle, il faut que vous me promettiez de ne jamais lui en parler, du moins pas tout de suite. Il n'est pas encore prêt à totalement le comprendre et à le supporter.

\- Je le sais, il n'a que 18 ans, ce n'est qu'un enfant.

\- Oui. Ai-je votre parole ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des promesses à des Dragons, mais si c'est pour protégé Merlin, alors oui. Je vous jure sur mon honneur que tant que Merlin ne sera pas apte à assumer son destin, je ne lui révélerai rien.

\- Merci. Je pense que vous l'avez senti et vu, mais laissez-moi vous le dire clairement. Merlin n'est pas un magicien ordinaire, il n'a pas encore conscience de toutes sa puissance, elle va se réveiller petit-à-petit. Et quand elle se réveillera, il comprendra qui il est.

\- Et qui est-il ?

\- Il est Emerys, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Son rôle est de protéger le Grand Roi d'Albion.

\- Soit Arthur. Mais … Son destin est affreux !

\- Hélas, il l'est. Il est destiné à servir de bouclier à Arthur contre les Ténèbres. Arthur pourra goûter au bonheur et à la paix seulement grâce à Merlin qui devra affronter l'obscurité. »

Elerinna devint mutique alors que des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Merlin, cet enfant, devra faire face seul à des choses monstrueuses et des horreurs pour qu'un autre soit heureux. L'Elfe chassa ses larmes et se leva, déterminée. Elle fixa son regard dans celui du Dragon et dit :

« Dans les croyances de mon peuple, les étoiles placées dans le ciel ont été un cadeau de la Valier Varda, épouse du Roi des Valars, Manwë. Elles sont là pour veiller sur nous et nous éclairer dans les endroits sombres. En Quenya, la langue antérieur à ma langue natale, mon nom signifie Couronnée avec des Étoiles. Je veillerai sur Merlin et je le protégerai, et ceci jusqu'à ce que je puisse terminer ce que j'ai commencé en mon monde. Je serais la gardienne du protecteur. »

Kilgharrah esquissa ce qui semble être un sourire et dit :

« Nous remplierons alors le même rôle, même si je doute que cette simple conversation m'aura donner votre confiance.

\- J'ai un lourd passif avec les Dragons, aucun d'eux n'a eu ma confiance.

\- L'ont-ils cherché ?

\- Non.

\- Et bien voici une autre différence entre eux et moi. Un jour je vous prouverai que je suis digne de votre confiance, Elerinna. Et ce jour-là, vous gagnerez un nouvel allié. »

Le Dragon s'envola vers le plafond et l'Elfe sortit. Elle fit disparaître l'orbe de lumière et passa devant les gardes qui commence à se réveiller. Elle sortit dans la cour et leva les yeux vers le soleil levant, annonçant un mauvais présage. Un frisson la parcourut et elle courut vers les appartements de Gaius. Le médecin vient de se réveiller et Merlin sert le petit-déjeuner. Elerinna ferma la porte et dit :

« Un soleil rouge se lève. Quelque chose de maléfique se prépare et des innocents vont mourir. »

Les trois sorciers tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir des rayons rouges sang traverser les carreaux. Tous trois ignorants qu'en ce même instant, un œuf blanc avec des signes marqués à la peinture rouge vient d'éclore dans le bassin sous-terrains alimentant toute la cité. Et c'est toujours dans l'ignorance de l'Elfe, du magicien et du médecin qu'une puissante sorcière regarde, à travers son bol de vision, sa créature empoisonner l'eau que des dizaines de personnes sont allées puiser et boire sans sentir la différence.

* * *

 **Ceanndána signifie têtu/borné en gaélique irlandais, et la chanson est celle que chante Légolas dans La Communauté de l'Anneau après le passage de la Moria, quand ils viennent d'entrée dans les Bois de la Lorien.**

 **Désolée du retard, mais qui dit centre de la France, dit zone blanche (pour la majeur partie de la campagne). Bref, merci pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et à samedi prochain normalement.**


	8. Chapitre 4 partie 1

**Chapitre IV : La Marque de Nimueh.**

Partie 1 : L'Épidémie.

Elerinna et Merlin se pressent à la suite de Gaius, le médecin avait été appelé juste après le petit-déjeuner dans la ville-basse. Des hommes et des femmes sont tombés raides morts en plein milieu de la rue. Ce n'est pas nouveau, la mort frappe à tout instant et c'est le métier du médecin de la Cour de s'assurer que ce n'est pas une maladie contagieuse qui a emporté les défunts. Auquel cas, il devrait prévenir le roi d'une possible épidémie et prendre les mesures nécessaires pour la parer.

Merlin et Elerinna poussent une charrette pendant que Gaius dissipe la foule devant eux. Ils finirent par atteignirent le premier corps qui est celui d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, tombé sur le ventre. Gaius s'agenouilla auprès du corps et prit d'abord son pouls pour s'assurer de son état.

« Vous n'avez pas peur ? Demanda Merlin.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Gaius.

\- D'être victime de ce qu'ils ont eu.

\- Je suis le médecin de la Cour Merlin, cela fait partie de mes fonctions. La plupart du temps, il n'y a pas grand chose à redouter. » Dit le médecin en retournant le corps.

Les trois comparses écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils avisèrent le visage du cadavre. Sa peau est bleue pâle, ses veines ressortent avec une couleur bleues criardes et ses yeux sont retournés. Les trois amis se dévisagèrent face à cette mort étrange et Merlin dit sarcastiquement :

« Vous disiez ?

\- Personne ne doit voir cela. Dit Gaius en avisant les gens au bout de la rue, se rapprochant d'eux. Les gens paniqueraient. »

Merlin alla emprunter une couverture entrain de sécher sur un étendage à côté pendant que Gaius demande à Elerinna :

« As-tu déjà vu ce genre de maladie ?

\- Jamais et croyez-moi Gaius, j'ai sauvé et j'ai vu mourir beaucoup d'humains malades. Mais je n'ai jamais vu ces symptômes autant sur un mort que sur un vivant. »

Merlin revint avec la couverture, juste à temps pour recouvrir le mort et empêcher les passants de le voir.

« Mettez le corps dans la carriole, nous allons chercher les autres. »

Le magicien et l'Elfe acquiescèrent et chargèrent le corps pendant que Gaius prévenez juste la femme qui a étendu son linge qu'il lui fera rapporter sa couverture. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher les trois autres corps signalés, mais aucun d'eux n'est mort de la même manière que le premier.

« Rentrons vite au château. Dit Gaius. Il faut découvrir le plus rapidement possible ce qu'est cette maladie. »

Merlin et Elerinna tirèrent la charrette recouverte par la couverture jusqu'au château. Mais au moment où ils passent le pont-levis, ils se firent interpellés par Gwen.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda innocemment la servante en s'approchant dangereusement de leur chargement.

\- Oh ! On déplace juste quelque chose. Dit Merlin en faisant rapidement le tour du chariot pour se mettre entre Gwen et les morts.

\- On dirait que c'est lourd.

\- Pas tant que ça en fait. On t'a offert des fleurs. Dit Merlin en remarquant le bouquet de fleur sauvage que tient Gwen.

\- Oh ! Non. Tu en veux une ? Une fleur mauve. Et pour toi aussi Elerinna, une fleur blanche. Dit la servante en donnant les végétaux aux protégés du médecin. C'est parfait pour vous. Je ne dis pas pour autant que le rouge ne vous va pas … Enfin …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Gwen. Sourit Elerinna en prenant sa fleur.

\- C'est très gentil. » Renchérit Merlin en prenant la sienne.

Elerinna piqua sa fleur au sommet de sa tresse et Merlin la glissa entre son cou et son éternel foulard.

« A bientôt. Dit Merlin.

\- Au-revoir. Répondit Gwen.

\- Salut Dame Morgane de ma part. Dit Elerinna.

\- Ce sera fait. »

Merlin poussa la charrette pendant que Gaius et Elerinna la tirèrent jusque devant le passage menant au plus vite aux appartements du médecin où ils transportèrent le premier corps, laissant les trois autres aux gardes qui se chargeront de prévenir les proches pour qu'ils viennent récupérer les défunts.

Pendant ce temps, Guenièvre se rendit dans les appartements de Morgane pour commencer ses tâches. La pupille du roi vint la saluer avec un large sourire :

« Tu as l'air vraiment heureuse.

\- Je vous ai cueilli ces fleurs. Répondit la servante en tendant le bouquet.

\- Oh ! C'est très gentil.

\- C'est pour vous réconforter. Je sais que vous dormez mal.

\- C'est toi qui me réconforte.

\- Je vais de ce pas les mettre dans l'eau. Dit Gwen en s'éloignant. Oh, et Elerinna vous passe le bonjour.

\- J'espère qu'elle se porte bien. Ce serait bien de réitérer une sortie comme hier après-midi toutes les trois. Tu ne penses pas ?

\- Absolument. »

Mais pour le moment, Elerinna a d'autre chose en tête. Gaius et elle sont penchés au-dessus du premier corps qu'ils ont ramené. Le médecin avec une loupe, elle avec sa vision elfique.

« Je n'ai à ce jour jamais rien vu de semblable. Conclut Gaius en se redressant.

\- Serait-ce une forme de peste ? Demanda Merlin.

\- Non. Répondit Elerinna en se relevant à son tour. Il n'y a aucune inflammations au niveau du cou et aucune tâche noire.

\- De plus je ne crois pas que la nature puisse créer une telle maladie. Mais dans ce cas qui en aurait le pouvoir.

\- Pensez-vous qu'elle l'ait été par magie ? »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'identité de cette personne ne se fit pas attendre quand l'appel d'une voix familière raisonna immédiatement après :

« Merlin !

\- Je crois que tu es en retard. » Le taquina l'Elfe.

Le magicien alla ouvrir la porte en lui lançant un regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Il ne l'ouvrit pas en grand pour éviter que le prince ne voit le corps et s'excusa :

« Ah ! Je ne vais pas tarder. Désolé, je suis en retard.

\- Sois sans crainte, j'en prends l'habitude. » Répondit Arthur sur un ton blasé.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Arthur fixa la fleur dans le foulard de son valet. Merlin comprit et s'expliqua :

« Oh ! Euh … Guenièvre. Elle a tenu à me la donner.

\- Dit à Gaius que mon père veut le voir immédiatement. Ordonna simplement le prince pour tourner aussitôt les talons.

\- Euh … D'accord … »

Merlin referma la porte et commença à transmettre l'information :

« Gaius, …

\- J'ai entendu. Coupa le médecin.

\- Pourquoi ne le dit-il pas lui-même ?

\- Parce qu'il est un prince et que tu es un serviteur, Merlin. Expliqua simplement Elerinna en soulevant une paupière du cadavre pour observer l'œil et regardant aussi l'intérieur de sa bouche.

\- Mais s'il savait juste qui je suis …

\- Tu serais un serviteur mort. Coupa Gaius encore une fois. Vois-tu autre chose d'étrange Elerinna ?

\- Non. A part vos observations Gaius, je ne vois rien d'autre.

\- Bon. Merlin, recouvres dont ce corps.

\- Mais je ne suis pas votre serviteur. Fit remarquer l'interpellé.

\- Non, tu es mon homme de peine. Rectifia le médecin. Aller, dépêches-toi. »

Merlin se résolut à couvrir le corps et Gaius attrapa sa besace avec à l'intérieur son matériel de premier soin pour ensuite partir avec ses deux protégés jusqu'à la salle du trône. Quelques nobles sont ici, dont le roi et son fils. Mais ce qui déteint de l'ordinaire, c'est le serviteur mort au milieu de la pièce, les deux coupes de vins qu'il transportait renversé sur le sol. Encore plus étrange, c'est qu'il est dans le même état que le premier corps découvert ce matin. Gaius s'agenouilla auprès du cadavre.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à cet homme ? Demanda Uther.

\- Je l'ignore sire, c'est le second cas de la journée. Avoua Gaius en se relevant.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous omis de m'en parler ?

\- J'essayais de découvrir la cause.

\- Quelle est votre conclusion ?

\- Il n'est pas encore temps de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Le processus scientifique est très long.

\- Que me cachez-vous exactement ?

\- Sire, je n'ai rien à vous cacher. Les victimes meurent en vingt-quatre heures, c'est une épidémie qui se répand très vite.

\- Alors quelle en est la cause ?

\- Je crois que l'on peut dire que la cause, la cause est selon toute vraisemblance la sorcellerie. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce et Elerinna vit toute la haine d'Uther envers la Magie peinte sur son visage alors qu'il prend son fils à part. Face à tant de rage, l'Elfe eut un frisson en pensant qu'il pourrait diriger cette haine contre elle s'il venait à apprendre qui elle est vraiment. Même face à Morgoth, elle avait été moins impressionné.

« Il faut trouver le responsable. Ordonna le roi au prince.

\- Je m'en charge.

\- Fouille chaque maison, renforce notre présence en ville, double le nombre de gardes à chaque porte, et laisse le médecin et sa protégée avec ton serviteur.

\- Merlin ? Mais il …

\- Il faut que Gaius trouve un remède au plus vite. Nous devons lui fournir toute l'aide possible. S'il avait raison, crois-moi sur parole, la ville disparaîtrait à jamais. Ceci est le genre de magie qui met en péril notre autorité et menace tout ce que nous avons fait. Si nous échouons à juguler ce fléau, le peuple se tournera vers la magie pour y trouver remède. Nous devons trouver le sorcier et cela au plus vite.

\- Très bien père … » Acquiesça Arthur en sortant.

Elerinna grinça des dents en entendant ce discours. Si ce que le Dragon lui a dit est juste, qu'Uther enseigne un tel point de vu à son fils ne lui permettra pas de rentrer chez elle de si tôt. Elle aida Merlin et Gaius à transporter le cadavre jusque dans les appartements du médecin pour l'étudier. Mais en passant devant un fenêtre, elle vit des patrouilles de plus d'une dizaine de gardes sortir en ville.

Pendant un long moment, Gaius et Elerinna restèrent pencher au-dessus du corps jusqu'à l'instant où il leur fallut se pencher sur les remèdes possibles.

« Merlin, tu vas venir avec moi en ville pour acheter les plantes qu'il nous faut. Tant qu'à toi, Elerinna, tu restes ici. Ta différence avec les humains sans pouvoirs est aussi physique. Moins tu te feras remarquer, moins les gens te soupçonneront, crois-moi. »

L'Elfe acquiesça et Merlin et Gaius sortirent. Elle avait déjà assisté aux chasses aux sorcières dans son monde, mais du fait de sa différence de race, elle n'avait jamais été prise pour cible. Les humains pensant qu'il est naturel pour une Elfe de se servir de Magie. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé devenir un jour l'une de ces proies que les Hommes recherchent avidement. Elerinna attrapa plusieurs livres sur les étagères et les feuilleta, tentant de trouver des symptômes similaires dans des maladies ayant déjà des remèdes pour tenter de trouver une solution à celle-ci. Mais sa quête de réponse fut laborieuse car, même si elle sait depuis longtemps comment atténuer son ouïe pour ne pas tout entendre, elle ne peut empêcher les cris de détresse et de peur que poussent les villageois d'atteindre ses oreilles. Elle referma rageusement le livre qu'elle est entrain de lire, écœurée de ne pas pouvoir se servir de ses pouvoirs pour sauver tous ces gens.

Gaius et Merlin revinrent un peu plus tard et la trouvèrent assise au sol au milieu d'une pile de livre traitant sur toutes les maladies infectieuses que Gaius a déjà rencontré au cours de sa longue vie.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda le médecin en posant sa sacoche.

\- Absolument rien. Répondit-elle en refermant le livre qu'elle était entrain de parcourir. Aucune maladie que vous avez déjà soigné ou non ne possède de pareil symptôme, qu'elle soit magique ou non.

\- Bon. Sans doute que les organes de ce malheureux nous en apprendrons un peu plus. »

Pendant qu'Elerinna continue ses recherches théoriques, Merlin assista Gaius dans la dissection du cadavre. Un peu plus tard, Merlin recouvra le corps du défunt et Gaius fit chauffer une fiole rempli d'un liquide blanchâtre à la flamme d'une bougie.

« Que faites-vous ? Demanda Merlin en s'approchant de son mentor.

\- Je suis entrain d'analyser le contenu de son estomac. Répondit-il.

\- Y trouverez-vous le nom du sorcier ?

\- Si la médecine était aussi simple Merlin, tout le monde pourrait être médecin. Répondit l'Elfe sans relever le nez du énième ouvrage dans lequel elle est plongée. Mais pour faire parler un corps, il faut plus de recherche que ça.

\- C'est exact. Je ne saurais pas qui a tué cet homme, mais je saurais comment il a été contaminé et je suis sûr d'au moins une chose, c'est que cette magie est la plus noire qui soit.

\- Pourquoi vouloir utiliser la Magie de cette manière en fait ?

\- Comme je le disais hier à Elerinna, qui m'a acquiescé, la Magie corrompt et bien des gens l'utilisent à leur fin.

\- Mais toute magie n'est pas mauvaise, j'en suis certain.

\- Il s'avère qu'elle n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise, tout dépend de ce que l'on en fait. »

Alors que Merlin allait rajouté quelque chose, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans que l'on ait frappé au préalable. Arthur suivit de quatre gardes entra dans les appartements, faisant se retourner les trois habitants de la maison.

« Par ici. Indiqua Arthur aux gardes qui commencèrent à fouiller. Excusez-nous, nous fouillons chaque logis.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Gaius.

\- Pour trouver le sorcier. Répondit le prince.

\- Pourquoi serait-il caché là ?

\- Je fais ce qui m'a été ordonné.

\- Nous n'avons rien à cacher. Allez-y, fouillé tout. »

Gaius lança un regard à ses deux protégés qui vinrent se tenir debout près de lui. En un discret mouvement, Elerinna vérifia que la pointe de ses oreilles sont bien cachées et lança un sort sur le tiroir de la chambre où elle a caché pour ne pas qu'il attire l'attention en trois mots murmuré :

« **Tu es invisible.** »

Merlin lui lança un regard surpris quand un frisson le parcourut. Elerinna lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerai après et Arthur demanda suspicieux :

« De quoi traite ces livres et ces documents ?

\- Du travail de toute ma vie qui a pour vocation de faire progresser la science. Répondit Gaius. Je vous invite à étudier ces ouvrages. »

Arthur tira une légère grimace en détournant la tête face à la proposition de Gaius. Son attention se porta sur la porte de la chambre d'Elerinna et Merlin.

« Et qu'y a-t-il dans cette pièce, là ?

\- Nous y habitons. » Répondirent les deux magiciens en chœur.

Arthur fit volte-face, une expression d'étonnement sur le visage.

« Vous vivez, dans la même chambre … tous les deux ?

\- Voyez-vous une autre pièce à vivre ? Demanda Elerinna avec un léger sourire sardonique.

\- Qu'espérez-vous trouver dans cette chambre ? Demanda aussitôt Gaius pour éviter que la conversation ne dérape.

\- Des éléments de preuves susceptible d'indiquer que l'on a eu recours à des enchantements. Répondit Arthur en s'avançant vers la pièce, faisant fi de la révélation de son valet et de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'as-tu fait du livre de magie que je t'ai donné ? » Demanda aussitôt Gaius à Merlin à voix basse.

L'attention de l'Elfe, du médecin et du magicien convergèrent immédiatement vers la porte qu'Arthur est entrain d'ouvrir. Merlin a beau reproché beaucoup de chose à Arthur, les deux partagent le même amour pour le désordre. Le livre d'enchantement pourrait être ouvert sur le lit en ce moment même.

« Dis donc Merlin, viens voir. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. » Lança Arthur depuis la chambre.

Les trois magiciens déglutirent et Merlin et Elerinna, même s'il ne l'avait pas appelé, vinrent dans leur chambre.

« J'ai trouvé un endroit où l'on peut ranger ses affaires, on appelle ça un placard. » Dit le prince en refermant la porte du dit placard.

Les deux amis lui sourirent légèrement avant de chercher le livre compromettant des yeux quand il eut le dos tourné. Leurs regards se posèrent en même temps sur la preuve en question qui se trouve, non pas ouverte sur le lit, mais fermée sur le sol à côté du lit. D'un simple regard, Merlin fit tomber une chemise sur le manuscrit et le cacha ainsi de la vue d'Arthur pile quand ce dernier se pencha sur le sol pour voir sous le lit. En se relevant, Arthur fit un léger tour d'horizon des lieux en un regard et conclut en sortant :

« Elerinna est beaucoup plus soigneuse et organisée que toi, Merlin.

\- Sans doute parce qu'elle a le temps pour le faire vu qu'elle n'a pas vos affaires à ranger. Maugréa le valet derrière l'Elfe alors que tous deux sortent de la pièce.

\- Pour trouver un remède, combien de temps vous faut-il au juste ? Demanda Arthur au médecin alors que tous se réunirent dans la salle principale des appartements.

\- Ça dépend. Répondit Gaius un peu agacé par ce retard que cette fouille lui fait prendre. Moins je serais interrompu et plus j'irai vite.

\- Oui, bien-sûr. Comprit le prince. Venez Messieurs. »

Et sur cet ordre, les cinq enquêteurs sortirent des appartements du médecin. Gaius referma la porte derrière eux et se tourna immédiatement vers Merlin qui se reçut aussi une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Elerinna.

« Aouch … Dit-il en se massant la nuque.

\- Celle la, tu l'as mérité. Dit le médecin.

\- Ne pas avoir le temps de ranger tes vêtements, c'est une chose, oublier de cacher un livre qui pourrait t'emmener droit à la potence, c'en est une autre. Réprimanda Elerinna.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de cacher ce livre désormais. Renchérit Gaius.

\- Non. Contredit Merlin avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Il faut nous en servir.

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! S'exclama Gaius.

\- Si j'ai ce don en héritage c'est pour quelle raison ?! S'énerva le jeune magicien. Vous ne cessez de me répéter que ce n'est pas pour jouer des tours.

\- Tu voudrais utiliser la Magie alors que le roi traque sans répit les sorciers, aurais-tu perdu la tête ?! S'énerva aussi Gaius. Merlin, ta vie est destinée à de bien plus grands desseins !

\- Mais, si je ne peux pratiquer la Magie, comment pourrais-je devenir un grand sorcier ?

\- Un jour viendra où tes talents seront reconnus, voilà tout.

\- Oh ! Mais quand ?! Vais-je devoir attendre longtemps ?!

\- Patience est mère de toutes vertus, Merlin. Répondit calmement Elerinna. Et te servir de la Magie maintenant alors que toute la ville est sans-dessus, dessous à cause d'une chasse à la sorcellerie … ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Mais rester assis sans rien faire, est-ce aussi une vertu ? Demanda sarcastiquement le jeune homme.

\- Ton heure viendra, tu peux me croire. Tenta de conclure Gaius.

\- Mais je saurais soigner l'homme que nous avons vu !

\- Je sais qu'il est tentant d'exploiter le moyen qui est le plus facile à tes yeux, Merlin.

\- Surtout quand il nous autorise à sauver une vie !

\- Il ne suffit pas de sauver une personne mais de découvrir comment la maladie se propage ! S'impatienta Gaius.

\- Arthur est en ce moment même à la recherche d'un sorcier !

\- Un sorcier qui est en-dehors des murs de la ville, Merlin ! Répliqua Elerinna. La puissance magique utilisé dans ce sort est loin d'être celle d'un amateur en magie noire ! Ce fléau n'a pu être que provoqué à distance au vu de son ampleur. Ce sorcier, qui qu'il soit, n'est pas idiot et il savait très bien que le roi ferait immédiatement fouiller la ville et ses alentours pour débusquer l'auteur de cette malédiction.

\- Cela ne te frustre même pas de ne pas pouvoir sauver tous ces gens ?!

\- Je peux guérir quelqu'un de n'importe quelle maladie basique rien qu'en touchant son front, Merlin. Si je n'avais pas une épée au-dessus de la tête, en quelques mots j'aurais pu éradiquer la maladie de la cité mais je ne le peux pas sans manquer de précipiter ma chute et vous deux avec. »

Elerinna et Gaius se détournèrent de Merlin pour commencer l'analyse de l'estomac quand ce dernier demanda :

« Que faire alors ?

\- Espérer que la science trouve la solution du problème avant qu'il ne nous tue tous. » Finit par conclure Gaius.

Le jeune magicien fougueux se résigna et observa les deux sages faire en leur passant les quelques ustensiles dont ils ont besoin.

Tandis qu'un peu plus bas, sous-terres, un grand monstre fait d'argile et d'eau poussa un hurlement à glacer les os pour ceux qui pourrait l'entendre, continuant à contaminer l'eau que tous les habitant de Camelot continuent à puiser dans l'espoir de rafraîchir leur malade.

* * *

Le lendemain, les corps étant tombés sous la mystérieuse épidémie s'était amoncelé dans la cour du château et c'est le cœur lourd que le prince alla faire son rapport au roi dans la salle du conseil dès l'aube.

« Nous avons fouillé la ville de fond en comble.

\- Et rien. Comprit Uther.

\- J'ignore où chercher encore. Se découragea Arthur.

\- Tu vas imposer un couvre-feu. Nul ne doit se trouver dans les rues quand la dernière cloche aura sonné.

\- Père … Tenta le jeune prince, se doutant bien que cela ne servira à rien.

\- Il faut isoler la ville-basse, encercle la.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la plupart des victimes sont là. Isolons les pour empêcher la propagation de la maladie.

\- Et que deviendrons les gens qui habite là ?

\- Penses-tu que je n'y ai pas réfléchi ? Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Il faut que je protège le reste de la cité. »

Face à cet argument et à l'expression démuni de son père, Arthur ne put que s'incliner et sortit de la salle pour aller exécuter les ordres de son père à contre cœur.

Dans les appartements du médecin de la Cour, une nouvelle avancée vit le jour quand on apporta le corps sans vie d'une noble. Elerinna, Gaius et Merlin se regroupèrent autour d'elle et le médecin interrogea son pupille :

« Qu'est-ce qui est différent en ce qui concerne cette victime ?

\- Euh … C'est une femme.

\- Je me demande quelques fois si les talents magiques dont tu as hérité ont été donné à la bonne personne. Répliqua Gaius, blasé. Remarques-tu autre chose ?

\- Euh … C'est une dame de la Cour.

\- Ah !

\- En quoi cela nous aide-t-il ? Questionna Merlin, ne comprenant pas l'exclamation de son mentor.

\- Les courtisanes se rendent-elles souvent dans la ville-basse, Merlin ? Demanda Elerinna.

\- Euh … Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela implique donc ? Relança le médecin.

\- Qu'elle n'a eu aucun échange avec ces habitants.

\- Oui, et cela nous indique que la contagion ne se fait pas par contact.

\- Et … Et il n'ont pas la même alimentation. Raisonna Merlin.

\- En effet, autre chose ?

\- Hum … Je doute qu'il respire le même air.

\- Quelle est donc la seule chose qu'il partage ?

\- Hum … L'eau … L'eau ! Vous croyez que la contagion se fait par l'eau ?

\- Merlin, tu es un prodige. » Félicita Gaius avec un peu d'ironie.

Le médecin donna au valet un sceau d'eau et ce dernier sortit pour aller le remplir. Elerinna resta pencher au-dessus de la morte et fit part de ses suspicions à Gaius :

« Il y a plusieurs puits à Camelot, et le plus haut se trouve être celui du château.

\- L'eau qui y est devait être encore saine jusqu'à hier soir.

\- Ce qui expliquerai pourquoi nous n'avons pas encore été touché. Mais comme je le disais, il y a plusieurs points d'eau et si comme vous le dites, mendiants comme nobles se la partagent, cela signifie qu'il n'y a qu'une seule et même source.

\- C'est exact. Donc si l'eau s'avère être le moyen de contamination, il faudra aller à la source pour trouver le problème.

\- C'est le mot. »

Gaius et Elerinna se remirent au travail et ils étaient entrain de trier les différentes plantes qui pourrait s'avérer utile, à présent qu'ils connaissent le facteur de contamination, quand la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit en grand et que Guenièvre rentra en trombe et en larme.

« Gaius … Sanglota-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- Tu es tombée malade ? S'inquiéta le médecin.

\- Mon père … S'il-vous-plaît Gaius, je n'ai que lui dans la vie ! …

\- Guenièvre, je n'ai aucun remède. S'excusa le médecin.

\- Je vous supplie de le sauver ! …

\- Chère enfant, je voudrais pouvoir le faire, mais … mais pour le moment trouver le remède dépasse mes compétences. Désolé, je le regrette Guenièvre.

\- Oh non … Pleura la servante en s'enfuyant.

\- Gwen ! Tenta de l'interpeller Elerinna. Gaius, je …

\- Vas avec elle, Elerinna. Acquiesça le médecin. Dès à présent, nous ne pouvons plus qu'attendre que notre théorie se confirme. »

L'Elfe acquiesça et sortit à son tour des appartements de Gaius. Elle suivit les sanglots de Guenièvre qui semble se diriger vers les appartements de Morgane. Elle retrouva la servante en larme dans les bras de sa maîtresse qui tente de la réconforter :

« Chut … Calme-toi … chut … »

La pupille du roi lança un regard triste à la nouvelle arrivée qui s'approcha pour prendre le relais de la dame.

« Je vais la raccompagner chez elle. Dit Elerinna en posant avec douceur ses mains sur les épaules de Gwen.

\- Oui, c'est le mieux. Admit Morgane. Vas veiller ton père, Guenièvre, il a besoin de toi. »

La servante hocha vivement la tête et quitta l'étreinte de la noble pour se laisser étreindre par l'Elfe qui la guida jusqu'à la porte.

« Elerinna. L'interpella Morgane alors que cette dernière tourna la tête vers elle. Veillez sur elle.

\- Ce sera fait. Et vous évitez de boire de l'eau, il probable que ce soit elle qui porte la maladie.

\- Merci de me prévenir. »

Elerinna dirigea son amie à travers les couloirs du château. Elles croisèrent Arthur qui interrogea Elerinna du regard et elle chuchota en passant près de lui :

« Son père est tombé malade, je vais rester à ses côtés. »

Le prince lança un regard vraiment désolé à la servante qui n'arrête pas de pleurer et les deux femmes continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la maison de Gwen. Là, Elerinna proposa de s'occuper des repas de la journée pendant que Guenièvre reste auprès de son père, en lui ordonnant de ne surtout pas lui donner d'eau, ni d'en boire aussi. Même si cela ne reste qu'une hypothèse, il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risque. L'Elfe prépara une soupe sans utiliser donc ce qui pourrait être l'agent de transmission de la maladie et elle écrasa des pommes jusqu'à en faire de la compote. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la servante qui est entrain de parler doucement avec son père pour s'assurer qu'ils ne fassent pas attention à elle. Elerinna passa sa main au-dessus des bols d'un geste nonchalant et chargea ainsi la nourriture de magie blanche. Cela empêchera Guenièvre de tomber malade et cela soulagera un peu Tom sans pour autant le guérir totalement. Gwen mangea avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté et Elerinna se chargea de son père. Comme boisson, elle leur servit du lait pour qu'ils se désaltèrent et ne quitta pas la maison de Gwen de toute la journée. Quand la nuit tomba, Guenièvre pria Elerinna de rentrer chez elle. Sachant bien que son père va mourir cette nuit, elle ne veut pas que son amie assiste à ça.

« Gwen … Murmura Elerinna en l'étreignant. J'ai déjà vu la mort en face, plus de fois que de raison. J'ai vu des inconnus mourir dans mes bras, comme certains de mes proches, et jamais je n'ai été seule pour surmonter ça. Dans ces épreuves, il ne faut jamais rester seul, même si l'on en a envie. Comme Morgane le fera, je serais aussi à tes côtés, quoi que tu viennes à penser de moi. »

La servante pleura dans les bras de son amie et dos à elle, son père sourit à l'Elfe et murmura avant de s'endormir :

« Prenez soin d'elle, elle est toute ma vie. »

Plus tard dans la nuit, Guenièvre s'assoupit au chevet de son père et Elerinna alla dans la pièce voisine pour ranger la vaisselle. Si bien qu'elle ne vit pas un certain magicien têtu se glisser dans la maisonnette et ne l'entendit pas non plus à cause d'un sort qu'il avait lancé sur la porte, insonorisant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte. Cette même tête de mule, qui est aussi tête en l'air, glissa sous l'oreiller de Tom un charme qu'il avait rapidement concocté et s'éloigna quelque peu avant de lancer son sort. Cependant, Elerinna sentit la Magie être puisée dans ses ressources non loin d'elle. Elle retourna aussitôt dans la pièce principale et à son plus grand étonnement, elle ne sentit plus la maladie étreindre Tom. Ce dernier se réveilla d'ailleurs et réveilla aussi sa fille qui fut à la fois stupéfaite et heureuse de voir son père à nouveau en bonne santé :

« Père … Que s'est-il passé ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! »

Les deux s'étreignirent sous le regard attendri d'une Elfe et d'un magicien caché de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Mais alors que cette scène émouvante enserré tendrement le cœur d'Elerinna un mauvais pressentiments en pris le dessus et l'Elfe angoissée fixa Guenièvre dans les bras de son père, inconsciente du danger qui plane au-dessus de sa tête.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'ai réussi à boucler cette partie ce matin et je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier samedi prochain à cause des DS qui s'annoncent pour les prochaines semaines. Bref, j'essaierais quand même de me délivrer quelques petits créneaux pour écrire parce que j'adore ça !**

 **Bon week-end et à bientôt ! ;) 3**


	9. Chapitre 4 partie 2

Partie 2 : Mauvais magicien.

Le jour suivant arriva, mais il apporta avec lui d'autres morts qui vinrent s'ajouter aux nombreuses victimes déjà réunit dans la cour du château. Cependant, une confirmation apporta une lumière dans ces jours sombres. Dans la salle du trône, Gaius est venu rapporter ses dernières avancées au roi et au prince. Il posa un flacon remplit d'eau dans lequel trempe la fleur mauve de Merlin, à présent blanche. Arthur voulut prendre le flacon pour l'observer de plus près, mais Gaius l'en empêcha :

« N'y touchez pas. J'ai mis ces fleurs dans cette eau il y a maintenant quelques heures.

\- D'où vient l'eau exactement ? Demanda Uther.

\- Du puits d'où le peuple la tire quotidiennement.

\- Alors il faut en interdire l'accès à tous. Conclut Arthur.

\- La ville ne saurait survivre sans eau. Contra Gaius.

\- Nous devons retrouver ce sorcier ! » S'énerva Uther en se détournant de ses deux interlocuteurs.

Arthur s'humidifia les lèvres et serra la mâchoire pour ne pas laisser son énervement le contrôler. Ce que son père peut être borné !

« Je ne crois pas qu'il se cache encore à Camelot. Dit le prince calmement pour tenter de raisonner son père.

\- Dans ce cas, fouillez les villages alentours ! Répliqua Uther en faisant volte-face à son fils.

\- Nous avions commencé, mais il est impossible de fouiller tout le royaume. Se défendit Arthur.

\- Je ne saurais attendre sans bouger que notre peuple meurt. »

Cet argument suffit à convaincre Arthur. Il se doit de protéger tous ces gens qui leur font confiance à son père et lui, qui espère vivre tranquillement tant qu'ils seront sous leur protection. Le prince acquiesça et sortit de la salle. Il se dirigea vers la salle de repas des gardespour donner les ordres. Mais il eut à peine le temps d'arriver aux abords des quartiers réservés à l'armée qu'un chevalier l'interpella :

« Majesté, puis-je vous parler un instant ? C'est important.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Arthur en s'approchant.

\- Je reviens de ma ronde de nuit dans la ville. Il n'y a rien eu de particulier, sauf ce matin. Je viens de voir Tom, le forgeron, entrain de travailler.

\- Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était atteint de la maladie et mourant. S'étonna Arthur. J'ai même vu sa fille en larme à cause de cela.

\- Le fait est qu'il est en ce moment même entrain de forger une épée et il ne m'avait pas l'air très souffrant. »

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Arthur réfléchit quelques secondes pour tenter de comprendre cet étrange phénomène. Il doit aller voir Tom s'il veut des réponses.

« Merci, je vais aller enquêter sur le champs. »

Le chevalier s'inclina et se dirigea vers les cuisines pour prendre un repas. Arthur, lui alla réunir quelques gardes avant de se rendre devant la forge dans la ville où Tom travaille habituellement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il trouva effectivement le soi-disant malade qui semble être en parfaite vu la régularité dont son marteau tape sur le fer rougit. Il s'approcha et fit remarquer, faisant relever la tête du forgeron :

« Tu étais censé être malade.

\- Je ne le suis plus. Répondit-il sur un ton respectueux.

\- Mais peut-être souffrais-tu alors d'une autre infection.

\- Oh non, en aucun cas. La mort rôdait car je l'ai senti, sire. Je n'avais plus assez de force pour brasser ne serait ce que de l'air.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je l'ignore. C'était fini, tout à coup. Jamais je ne me suis senti en pareil santé.

\- C'est remarquable. Et qui était avec toi lorsque cela s'est produit ?

\- Ma fille, Guenièvre, et Elerinna, elle était venue nous soutenir. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, Elerinna lui avait dit la veille qu'elle allait veiller sur Guenièvre. Sur le coup, il avait trouvé cela très honorable, mais à présent … Il ne sait vraiment plus quoi penser d'elle. Il fit un geste pour ordonner à ses soldats de le suivre et les mena jusqu'au logis de Tom et Guenièvre où ils vont faire une découverte qui va sceller le destin de deux jeunes femmes plus ou moins innocentes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Merlin vient de sortir des appartements de Morgane où il était allé voir une certaine servante vraiment très heureuse du rétablissement miracle de son père. Mais entre deux couloirs, il sentit une main agripper sa chemise et le tirer dans une alcôve sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Elerinna en plantant un regard à vous glacer le sang dans les yeux du pauvre magicien.

\- Moi, rien. Répondit simplement Merlin.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Merlin. J'ai plusieurs millénaires d'expériences derrière moi et je sais quand quelqu'un me ment sans même avoir recours à mes pouvoirs.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu sais qu'un sort d'insonorisation n'est pas une barrière aux lignes d'énergies magiques. Merlin, j'ai senti la Magie être puisée dans ses ressources pour lancer une incantation de guérison et tu es le seul, en dehors de moi, à pouvoir utiliser la Magie. Alors où as-tu confiné le sort de maladie car il était beaucoup trop puissant pour être éradiqué avec aussi peu d'énergie ? »

Merlin se tortilla un moment sous le regard pesant et autoritaire d'Elerinna, finalement il cracha le morceau :

« J'ai utilisé un onguent magique pour récupérer la maladie.

\- Bien sûr … le sort de guérison de base. Souffla Elerinna. L'un des premiers que j'ai appris d'ailleurs. Mais as-tu pensé aux conséquences ?

\- Tom est guéri et Guenièvre est heureuse … Aouch ! S'exclama-t-il en recevant une claque derrière la tête.

\- Je te demande de voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Tu ne penses pas que ça va sembler bizarre que Tom, atteint d'une maladie proclamer pour le moment incurable par Gaius qui est le médecin de la Cour, est le seul à avoir miraculeusement guéri. Tu viens juste de braquer un phare sur Tom, Guenièvre et peut-être moi car, pour rappel, j'étais avec eux hier soir. Or Tom et Guenièvre n'ont aucun pouvoir, ce qui est loin d'être mon cas. Tu penses qu'il faudra combien de temps à Arthur avant de relier la guérison de Tom à nous ?

\- Mais il ne l'a pas encore fait, donc … »

Les deux cachottiers furent coupés par des supplications venant du couloir à côté. Ils s'y dirigèrent et virent passer devant eux deux gardes tirant Guenièvre, paniquée, qui implore Arthur devant eux qui fait mine de ne rien n'entendre :

« Non ! Je vous en prie ! Non ! Écoutez-moi ! Je vous en supplie ! Je suis innocente ! J'ai rien fait ! Écoutez-moi ! Je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi ! Je suis innocente ! Je vous le jure ! Lâchez-moi ! Arrêtez ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je vous le jure !

\- Et bien apparemment, il l'a fait. » Maugréa Elerinna en serrant des dents.

Les deux se lancèrent à la suite de l'escorte et Guenièvre les vit.

« Merlin ! Elerinna ! Je vous en supplie ! Aidez-moi ! »

Gaius arriva d'un couloir adjacent et arrêta ses deux protégés. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et que Guenièvre ne se soit trop éloignée, Elerinna ordonna au médecin :

« Éloignez Merlin un instant, Gaius. Je vais tenter d'aider Guenièvre.

\- Mais … Commença Gaius.

\- J'étais avec elle de l'instant où elle est venue vous demander de l'aider jusqu'à ce matin au lever du couvre-feu. Je suis son meilleur alibi. » Répliqua l'Elfe en dépassant le médecin.

Elle suivit d'un pas vif Arthur et Guenièvre jusqu'à la salle du trône. En chemin, elle croisa Morgane qui veut elle aussi défendre son amie.

« Guenièvre est innocente. Dit Elerinna à la dame. Je ne l'ai pas quitté une seule fois depuis que je vous ai dit que j'allais m'occuper d'elle.

\- Je le sais. Suivez moi, il faut que vous témoignez. »

Elerinna emboîta le pas de Morgane et elles arrivèrent ensemble dans la salle du trône pour protéger leur amie qui avait été jeté par-terre aux pieds du roi, assit sur son trône.

« Pourquoi refusez-vous de me croire ? Il s'est mieux senti, il a retrouvé ses forces, je n'ai rien fait !Se défendit la pauvre servante.

\- Calme-toi, je te crois. Assura Morgane en venant se tenir au côté de Guenièvre face à Uther. Cette maladie n'est peut-être pas toujours fatale. Avez-vous pensé à cela ? Peut-être sa guérison est-elle naturelle.

\- Si c'était le cas, à quoi peut bien servir l'onguent qu'on a retrouvé chez elle ? Demanda le roi.

\- Quel onguent ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, sire. Se défendit Guenièvre alors que juste derrière elle, une Elfe vient de jurer mentalement dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaît sur la stupidité de la tête en l'air qui cohabite avec elle.

\- C'est pourtant chez toi qu'on l'a trouvé. Tu vas rompre cet enchantement et mettre fin un terme à cette épidémie. Ordonna Uther en se levant.

\- Je ne saurais !

\- Majesté, je sais que Guenièvre n'a rien fait, et Elerinna peut en témoigner, elle n'a pas quitté un instant Guenièvre. » Dit Morgane en désignant l'Elfe d'un signe de main.

Le regard du roi se porta sur la protégée de Gaius. Ce regard donna un frisson à Elerinna, un frisson qu'elle a déjà ressenti moult fois auparavant, un frisson lui ordonnant une fuite immédiate. L'Elfe comprit le message trop tard, la haine du roi pour la Magie ayant pris le dessus sur son jugement.

« Laquelle de vous deux a placé l'onguent sous l'oreiller ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait, sire. Les défendit Elerinna. J'ignore comment ce baume a été placé là, mais nous n'avons rien à voir dans le rétablissement miracle de Tom.

\- Si vous refusez de rompre ce sortilège, je serais contraint par votre faute à vous déclarer coupable.

\- Mais nous vous l'avons dit ! Nous ne saurions … Continua Guenièvre.

\- Mon devoir est par conséquent de prononcer un jugement. Et en ces circonstances, je n'ai guère le choix. Je vous condamne donc à mort.

\- Non ! S'horrifia Gwen.

\- Majesté, nous ne sommes pas responsable de cette calamité ! Renchérit Elerinna.

\- J'espère que lorsque que vous vous éteindrez, ce fléau immonde s'éteindra avec vous. Continua Uther, imperturbable, alors que des gardes s'emparèrent des deux femmes.

\- Non ! Cria Guenièvre.

\- Emmenez les. Ordonna le roi.

\- NON ! Hurla Guenièvre.

\- Nous sommes innocentes ! » Cria Elerinna alors que les gardes les traînent en direction des cachots, Gwen et elle.

Morgane regarda, le cœur serré, Elerinna et Guenièvre être tirées hors de la salle, sous la colère de l'une et les supplications de l'autre. Tous les nobles et serviteurs venus assistés au jugement sortirent à leur tour, la laissant seule avec Uther et Arthur. Elle fit face à son tuteur et continua de défendre ses amies avec plus de fougue :

« Je connais Guenièvre et Elerinna. Guenièvre est ma servante et Elerinna est la protégée de Gaius et non pas des enchanteresses !

\- Avez-vous déjà vu une enchanteresse ? Répliqua le roi. Elles n'ont aucun signe particulier, aucune marque. Il n'y aucune espèce de malice dans leurs yeux.

\- J'ai vu Guenièvre travailler sans relâche. Elle a les mains usées, les ongles cassés. Et Elerinna a aider Gaius à préparer ses remèdes et les distribuer depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Si elles étaient sorcières, pourquoi feraient-elles cela ? Pourquoi l'une s'agenouillerait-elle sur un sol glacé matin après matin et pourquoi l'autre se brûlerait-elle les doigts en préparant des potions pour sauver des vies, alors que toutes deux pourraient régler toutes ces tâches en un claquement de doigts … tel un roi désœuvré ?

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit ! S'énerva Uther sur la fin de la phrase de sa pupille.

\- Vous par contre vous avez le droit de juger ces pauvres filles ! S'énerva à son tour Morgane.

\- J'ai la responsabilité de veiller à la sécurité de ce royaume ! Et c'est loin de me remplir d'aise !

\- Mais vous venez de condamner deux innocentes ! Continua-t-elle au bord des larmes.

\- Elle a raison, père ! Finit par renchérir Arthur. Dès que vous entendez Magie, vous cessez d'écouter !

\- Tu l'as vu toi-même, elles se sont servies d'enchantements.

\- Oui, peut-être. Mais dans le but de sauver son père et ami mourant ! Cela ne prouve pas qu'elles ont créé ce fléau ! L'un est l'expression de la bonté et de l'amour, l'autre du mal ! Or je n'en vois pas une once dans les cœurs de Guenièvre et Elerinna !

\- Et moi j'ai vu le pouvoir de la sorcellerie. Contra Uther sur un ton froid. J'ai souffert sous son joug. Je ne peux pas prendre de risque. Si il y a le moindre doute au sujet de ces filles, elles doivent périr ou c'est le royaume tout entier qui périra !

\- Je ne comprends pas cela.

\- Un beau jour, c'est toi peut-être qui sera roi, et ce jour-là seulement tu comprendras. Expliqua Uther. De telles décisions doivent être prises. Des forces obscures menacent notre royaume.

\- Je sais oui, la sorcellerie est néfaste, en effet, père. Récita Arthur. Tout comme l'injustice ! C'est vrai, je serais peut-être roi un jour. J'ignore quel sorte de roi je serais, mais je sais déjà dans quel sorte de Camelot j'espère pouvoir vivre. Dans ce Camelot, la sanction sera la mesure du crime. »

Bien que cette dernière tentative se voulait être une réflexion pour que le roi révise son jugement pour l'alléger, ce n'est pas du tout ce qui se passa dans l'esprit du monarque. Uther fixa son fils et dit avec conviction :

« Je crains que tu ais raison. Elles ont joué avec le feu, hélas elles vont devoir mourir par le feu. »

Morgane sortit immédiatement de la pièce, sur le point de fondre en larme, tandis Arthur resta planté au milieu de la salle, se maudissant d'avoir non pas arrangé la situation, mais de l'avoir aggravée plus encore. Par sa faute, ces deux femmes innocentes – et peut-être si elles ont eu recours à la magie ne l'ont fait que pour faire le bien – vont mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

* * *

Plus bas, dans les cachots, Elerinna et Guenièvre avait été jeté dans des cellules côte à côte et les gardes avaient lié leurs poignets à des chaînes accrochées au mur. Elerinna resta assise sur la paille au sol, le dos collé au mur, et se calma. Éclater de rage ne la mènerait à rien, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'on la traite de la sortes. Les seuls fois où elle descendait dans les geôles, c'étaient pour faire parler les Orques qui ne supportent pas du tout sa lumière. Mais, par les Valars, jamais elle n'avait été la personne qui se trouve derrière des barreaux de fer … sauf une fois …

* * *

L'impression d'être faite de plomb, voilà la première sensation qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait lentement repris connaissance. Ses paupières avaient papillonné pour permettre à ses yeux de s'habituer à la luminosité. Elle avait finalement réussi à les ouvrir en grand pour voir un plafond en pierre. Sa première déduction en voyant la manière dont celui-ci était taillé était qu'elle était dans une caverne. Puis elle avait tourné la tête sur sa droite et avait remarqué à sa plus grande surprise qu'elle n'était pas dans une caverne, mais dans une prison, au vu des barres de fers qui bloquaient ce qui semblait être la seule sortie d'où émanait la seule source de lumière. Elle s'était doucement levée et avait observé la pièce. Cet endroit était très étrange, il y avait une grande tapisserie qui recouvrait les murs.

Elle s'était approchée de ce qui lui semblait être le début et avait touché une esquisse d'étoiles dans la nuit. Soudainement, la couture s'était mise à prendre vie sous sa surprise. Les étoiles s'étaient mise à filer dans le ciel et une ville était apparu. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille … Doriath, sa ville natale. Puis l'image s'était axée sur une maison et elle avait vu un homme assis sur le bord d'un lit à côté d'une femme qui y était allongée. Ces personnes en revanche, quelle que soit le temps et la distance qui les sépareraient, elle ne les oublierait jamais … ses parents … Enfin, elle avait remarqué quelque chose sur la poitrine de sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y prêter plus attention car son père avait fait remarquer en Sindarin :

« _Regarde mon amour, les étoiles traversent le ciel._

\- _C'est parce qu'elle est là._ Avait répondu sa mère. _Je sais … je sais comment l'appeler. Couronnée avec des Étoiles._ »

La vision s'était arrêtée là, laissant l'Elfe abasourdie. C'était sa naissance ! Elle avait ensuite porté son attention vers les autres esquisses de couture qui ramenait toutes à des moments clés de sa vie. Une pensée horrible lui avait alors traversé l'esprit. Elle était allée au côté opposé de celui de sa naissance et avait découvert ce qu'elle redoutait.

Une image de la couronne de Morgoth … Elle n'avait pas osé la toucher, effrayée par ce qu'elle allait voir. Combien de temps était-elle restée devant cette représentation, des secondes, des heures, des mois ? Elle n'en savait rien. La fatigue, la faim et la soif ne s'était jamais fait ressentir et la lumière dans le couloir n'avait jamais faibli. Le temps était comme suspendu et n'avait aucune emprise sur ce qui se passait en ces lieux. Finalement, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et dans une profonde inspiration, elle avait à peine effleuré l'esquisse, comme lorsque l'on craint de se brûler.

L'action avait défilé sous ses yeux qui s'était embués de larmes. Elle s'était vue retirer les Silmarils de la couronne du Valar Corrompu, puis elle avait entendu le héraut de Manwë lui crier trop tard :

« Elerinna ! Ne touchez pas aux Silmarils ! »

Puis les précieux artefacts contenant la lumière des deux arbres s'étaient mis à scintiller encore plus fort que les étoiles, et elle aussi. Enfin, elle avait explosé en une lumière blanche qui s'était répandue à travers tout Arda alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un cri.

La vision avait cessé et dès cet instant, elle avait su où elle était.

La porte en métal avait tourné sur ses gonds et elle s'était tournée vers le nouvel arrivé. Il s'agissait d'une personne faisant sa taille revêtu d'une longue robe noire simple avec un capuchon, ne montrant que sa bouche et son menton d'une pâleur rivalisant avec la glace.

« Elerinna, l'heure de votre jugement est venu. Avait dit l'inconnu d'une voix calme et grave. Suivez-moi, Mandos vous attend. »

* * *

Étrangement, les cavernes de Mandos était beaucoup plus accueillante que les geôles d'Uther.

« Elerinna. » L'appela une voix féminine brisée.

L'Elfe sortit de ses souvenirs et se tourna vers sa visiteuse. Morgane a posé ses mains sur les barreaux et son visage est strié par les larmes.

« Je suis vraiment navrée. S'excusa-t-elle alors que l'eau salée continue de dévaler ses joues. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de témoigner. J'aurais dû me douter qu'Uther ne verrait pas les faits sous cet angle. Si j'avais été plus réfléchie, je …

\- Morgane. Coupa l'Elfe avec un sourire rassurant. Arrêtez de culpabiliser. Que vous m'ayez invité à témoigner pour sauver Gwen ou non, j'aurais tout de même pris sa défense et je me serais de toute façon retrouver là.

\- J'ai tenté de raisonner Uther, mais il ne veut rien entendre.

\- Je sais que vous avez fait tout votre possible pour nous aider, Morgane, et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante, mais on ne peut pas faire entendre raison à un sourd. »

Morgane pouffa un peu, la métaphore d'Elerinna collant parfaitement à l'image d'Uther. Mais elle retrouva très vite son expression de désespoir quand elle annonça le sort qui attend l'Elfe :

« Uther a décidé de vous faire périr par les flammes. »

Dire cette phrase à voix-haute blessa furieusement Morgane qui ne put s'empêcher de sangloter. A cette vue, une douleur sans nom étouffa Elerinna. Elle ignore pourquoi, mais elle apprécie énormément cette humaine, et pas seulement à cause de sa ressemblance avec sa nièce. Il y a un lien entre elles, elle ne saurait dire lequel, mais il y a quelque chose qui lui dit de la protéger. Elerinna voulut réconforter Morgane, mais les chaînes l'empêchèrent d'aller jusqu'à elle. Comme si Morgane ressentait la même chose, elle tendit la main derrière les grilles et Elerinna la serra en lui assurant avec toute la douceur du monde :

« Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certaine. Dans tous les cas, je suis très heureuse de vous avoir rencontrer, Morgane. Merci pour tout mon amie. »

Morgane se força à sourire avant de partir, ses larmes coulant de plus bel. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Elerinna sentit quelque chose de frais sur sa joue. Cette goutte salée glissa le long de son visage pour ensuite s'écraser au sol. Un fin rayon de lumière jaillit avant de s'infiltrer dans le sol pour rejoindre les lignes énergétique. De cette combinaison, un _Mallos_ ***** fleurit d'entre les dalles.

C'est fou … Même en étant immortelle, même après avoir passé des millénaires sur terre, même après avoir connu toutes les cultures possibles et inimaginables, le cœur ne cesse jamais de ressentir pour aimer et souffrir.

Elerinna entendit vaguement une conversation entre Guenièvre et Merlin, mais avant que ce dernier ne quitte les cachots, semblant déterminer à en découdre, elle l'interpella :

« Merlin. »

Le magicien en question se figea et mit quelques secondes avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il fit face à l'Elfe en adoptant l'attitude d'un enfant pris en faute et qui attend ses réprimandes. Mais ce que dit l'Elfe fut encore plus cruel pour lui que si elle lui avait fait des reproches :

« Aucune de nous deux n'a créécet onguent et encore moins cette épidémie. Si la source de cette maladie n'a pas été trouvé avant que l'on nous fasse marcher vers la mort, je demanderai une audience auprès du roi et je lui dirai ce qu'il veut entendre.

\- Non, Elerinna … Tenta Gwen désespérée à côté.

\- Je n'ai plus personne dans ce monde, Guenièvre. Ton père t'attend chez toi, que nous mourrions toutes les deux serait parfaitement inutile. Si avant l'heure qui doit précéder notre exécution la maladie n'a cessé de faire ses ravages, j'irai plaider coupable devant le roi. »

* * *

 **Kikou,**

 **Je publie ce chapitre en avance pour m'excuser de mon retard. Comme je me doutais, je n'ai pas pu beaucoup me libérer, et encore, j'ai toujours du boulot à faire. Bref, avec les vacances, je pourrais sans doute prendre de l'avance dans cette histoire. Merci à ceux qui me lisent et suivent, j'espère vous retrouver vite. ;)**

 *** P.S. : Mallos (fleur d'or): Fleur jaune en forme de cloche qui a pour particularité de ne jamais se faner.**


	10. Chapitre 4 partie 3

Partie 3 : Course contre la montre.

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de s'en vouloir très longtemps que son père le convoqua au Grand Conseil. Il est constitué de Gaius et de quelques nobles qui ont une influence assez conséquente dans le royaume et ils sont aussi de vieux amis du roi. Mais avant de revenir dans la salle du trône où se tiendra le conseil, il surprit une discussion entre son père et Gaius.

« J'en suis vraiment navré, Gaius. Mais je dois faire passer la sécurité du royaume avant tout le reste.

\- Majesté, je peux vous assurer qu'Elerinna n'a pas créé ce fléau. Elle est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

\- Vous avez été à mes côtés lors de la Grande Purge, Gaius. Vous avez vu, comme moi, que la sorcellerie ne s'annonce pas avant de frapper. Elerinna était peut-être la fille d'une femme en qui vous avez eu confiance, en revanche elle ne l'était pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous tiens pas rigueur de l'avoir pris sous votre aile, elle s'est jouée de vous, Gaius, comme Alice. »

Gaius ne put contredire son père et entra à sa suite dans la pièce. Arthur entra en dernier et la porte se referma derrière lui. Tous prirent place autour de la table, sauf le prince qui resta debout derrière sa chaise. Le roi commença immédiatement la réunion sans tergiverser.

« Si je vous ai fait mander à la hâte, c'est pour que vous puissiez apporter certaine solution à cette épidémie qui sévit. Comme vous le savez tous, le Prince Arthur a fait arrêter les deux sorcières responsables de ce fléau et j'ai rendu un jugement à la hauteur de leur actes. »

Les conseillers, à l'exception de Gaius, félicitèrent le roi. Tant qu'à Arthur, il grinça des dents. Elerinna et Guenièvre sont effectivement coupables d'avoir fait usage de sorcellerie, mais elles l'ont fait pour sauver le père de Guenièvre. Il n'y a aucune preuve contre elles pour l'empoisonnement des eaux.

« Mais que faire si, après avoir brûlé ces sorcières, le poison continue ses ravages ? Demanda Uther. Comment pourrais-je protéger mon peuple ?

\- Les soldats ont condamné tous les puits. Informa le prince.

\- Mais nos réserves d'eaux ne vont pas durer éternellement. Fit remarquer Gaius sur un ton plutôt froid. Nous devons trouver d'urgence le moyen d'assainir l'eau pour éradiquer la maladie.

\- Et de quelle façon ? Demanda Uther en faisant fi des ressentiments de Gaius.

\- Et bien, je … »

Gaius fut coupé par les portes s'ouvrant en grand pour laisser passer Merlin.

« C'était moi ! Lança-t-il en fixant Uther. Je me suis servi de la magie pour guérir le père de Guenièvre ! Guenièvre et Elerinna ne sont pas des sorcières ! C'est moi qui suis sorcier ! »

« Il est fou ! » Fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Arthur.

« Merlin, as-tu perdu l'esprit ? Dit Gaius, interprétant parfaitement les pensées du prince.

\- Je ne saurais les laisser mourir à ma place ! S'entêta Merlin. Je m'en remets à votre merci, votre majesté !

\- Il ne sait plus ce qu'il raconte ! Le défendit Gaius.

\- Si je sais ! Continua Merlin.

\- Arrêtez ce jeune homme. » Dit Uther imperturbablement.

Elerinna et Guenièvre, c'est déjà trop. Il n'est pas question que son père tue aussi son serviteur.

Les gardes commence déjà à entraîner son serviteur hors de la salle, Arthur s'avança donc vers son serviteur pour plaider sa cause.

« Père, je vous en prie ! Je ne saurais le tolérer ! Il est impossible que Merlin soit un sorcier !

\- N'as-tu pas entendu ?

\- Mais si !

\- Il l'a reconnu.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Pourquoi irait-il inventer une telle histoire ? »

Cette question fit comprendre à Arthur qu'il a une chance de sortir Merlin de ce problème dans lequel il s'est embourbé. Maintenant, il faut trouver une excuse en acier … ce qui ne va pas être simple …

« Hum … Gaius disait … il est atteint d'une … d'une grave maladie mentale.

\- Vraiment ? » Demanda son père en se redressant sur son trône.

Une idée … une idée … Ça y est !

« Il est amoureux !

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Merlin.

\- De Guenièvre. Renchérit Arthur. Et Elerinna doit être l'une de tes amies d'enfances, vu que vous venez du même village. Tu dois tenir à elle.

\- C'est un mensonge !

\- Si tu l'es !

\- Plutôt mourir !

\- Je t'ai vu avant-hier avec une fleur qu'elle t'avait donné !

\- Mais … je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Et mon amitié avec Elerinna n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

\- Oh mais bien-sûr que si ! Continua Arthur avec un sourire amusé en passant un bras autour des épaules de son serviteur. Tu peux l'admettre.

\- Peut-être bien qu'elles t'ont jeté un sort. » Supposa Uther.

Merlin ne sut quoi répondre et le roi se mit à rire en même temps que son fils et ses conseillers, sauf Gaius qui tire toujours une tête de six pieds de longs.

« Merlin est un prodige. Continua Arthur sur sa lancée. Mais précisons que c'est un prodige d'idiotie. De ce fait, il ne serait être sorcier. »

Le prince lança un regard d'avertissement à son serviteur signifiant que s'il dit un mot allant contre son sens, il lui ferait amèrement regretté.

« Ne me fais plus perdre mon temps, maintenant. Dit le roi en reprenant son calme sans pour autant se départir de son sourire amusé. Laissez le partir. »

Les gardes lâchèrent Merlin qui n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir. Gaius s'inclina pour prendre lui aussi congé et suivit son pupille jusque dans leurs appartements. Une fois la porte fermée, Merlin s'exclama, agacé :

« C'est Arthur l'idiot !

\- Non, il a eu raison d'agir de la sorte ! Heureusement qu'il t'a sauvé de ta propre stupidité ! Blâma le médecin.

\- Que pouvais-je faire ?! C'est ma faute si Guenièvre et Elerinna ont été condamné !

\- Oui ! Mais ce n'est pas en sautant dans les flammes que tu prouveras leur innocence ! C'est en découvrant la cause de la maladie que tu le feras !

\- Bon. Se résigna le magicien. Quel qu'en soit la cause, une chose est sûre, Arthur ne saura la trouver. Il croit qu'il est très … dégourdi, très perspicace. Même quand j'ai dit que j'étais sorcier, il a persisté à ne rien voir.

\- Oui, mais parfois c'est difficile à admettre. Répondit Gaius en remplissant un sac de quelques verreries.

\- Devrais-je me balader avec un chapeau pointu ?

\- Je doute que tu en trouves un qui soit assez grand. Répondit le médecin sarcastiquement en attrapant un trousseau de clé. Aller, passons aux choses sérieuses. Pour sauver Guenièvre et Elerinna, nous devons découvrir au plus vite ce qui contamine l'eau. »

Gaius lança le sac dans les bras de Merlin et s'avança d'un pas vif vers la sortie, vite suivi de son protégé. Tous deux sortirent du château pour aller à la source qui alimente toute la ville. Gaius ouvrit une porte et ils descendirent sous le mur d'enceinte. Ils atteignirent la source après avoir marché dans un dédale de coin et recoin sous l'œil attentif d'une certaine prêtresse qui, d'un simple geste de la main, avertie sa créature de la venue des intrus.

« C'est cette source qui alimente toute la ville en eau. Dit le médecin. Tu vas en prélever un peu. »

Merlin confia la torche à son mentor et sortit du sac une petite fiole. Il plongea ensuite sa main dans l'eau pour la remplir sous le regard méfiant d'une hideuse créature aux crocs acérés. Néanmoins, ce monstre n'eut pas le temps ne serait-ce que d'effleurer le jeune homme que celui-ci retira sa main pour boucher le flacon.

« Retournons examiner sa composition. » Dit le médecin.

Les deux s'éloignèrent d'à peine deux pas que le monstre surgit des eaux dans un cri, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, avant de replonger dans les eaux. Cependant, ce laps de temps leur permit de détailler assez la créature.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Merlin en fixant l'eau d'où à émerger la bête.

Son tuteur l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vite jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ils retournèrent dans les appartements du médecin qui sortit un livre d'une de ses étagères, ouvrage catégorisant toutes les créatures magiques qui puissent exister. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherche et mit le doigt sur une image montrant une bête marron, difforme, sans yeux ni oreille, des crocs sortant de sa bouche comme des défenses de sanglier, et marchant sur ses quatre pattes.

« Regarde. Dit Gaius à Merlin. C'était un Addanc.

\- Un … un quoi ?

\- Un animal monstrueux né de la glaise auquel seuls les plus puissants sorciers peuvent donner vie. Il va falloir trouver le moyen de le vaincre … Mais où ? »

Le médecin avait dit cela en levant la tête vers sa documentation s'empilant sur plusieurs étagères jusqu'au plafond sous forme d'énormes livres de plusieurs centaines de pages.

« Guenièvre et Elerinna risquent d'être mortes avant qu'on ne le trouve ! S'exclama Merlin.

\- As-tu une meilleur idée ? »

Merlin réfléchit un instant avant qu'un sourire n'illumine son visage. Oui, il en a une. Il sortit en courant des appartements pour aller chercher ses réponses. Il passa par la cour où il vit deux bûchers côte à côte entrain d'être monté. Son esprit lui imprima la vision de ses amies y agonisant. Il redoubla de vitesse pour arriver aux cachots et fit un détour pour s'assurer de l'état d'Elerinna et Guenièvre. La servante est allongée sur le sol et semble dormir. La seconde est debout face à l'ouverture de sa cellule sur la cour, une fleur jaune avec ses racines tournant entre ses doigts. Elle regarde le bûcher se monter, imperturbable. Mais avant que le magicien ne reparte, elle dit :

« Tu croyais vraiment que t'incriminer nous aurait sauver ? Merlin, je t'en prie, arrête les stupidités pour aujourd'hui.

\- Comment as-tu … »

Elerinna se tourna vers le jeune magicien, et montra son oreille cachée sous sa chevelure du doigt.

« Tu as oublié ? Dit-elle un ton plus bas pour ne pas qu'on les entende. Je suis capable d'entendre par-delà ses murs de pierres. Où en êtes-vous Gaius et toi ?

\- Connais-tu le moyen de tuer un Addanc ?

\- Qu'est-ce dont que cela ?

\- C'est un monstre fait de glaise. C'est lui qui contamine l'eau, mais nous ne savons pas comment le vaincre. Je vais aller chercher des réponses auprès de mon ami. »

L'Elfe se tendit imperceptiblement à ce sous-entendu, mais hocha la tête en comprenant qu'il est probablement son seul espoir.

« Tenez bon, je vais vous faire sortir d'ici. »

Et sur ce dernier encouragement, Merlin repartit. Elerinna se tourna de nouveau vers l'ouverture et laissa les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi caresser son visage. Elle fixa intensément la fleur d'or entre ses doigts et tendit à nouveau son ouïe et sa concentration au maximum pour suivre Merlin jusque dans les sous-terrains.

« Oh hé ! Entendit-elle.

\- Bonjour ! Répondit le dragon après un court silence. Le grand sorcier est de retour, comme je l'avais prévu.

\- Il faut que je saches comment vaincre un Addanc.

\- Oui, c'est en effet nécessaire.

\- Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

\- Fais confiance aux éléments qui répondent à tes ordres.

\- Aux éléments ? Répéta Merlin sans comprendre. Mais que dois-je faire au juste ?

\- Tu ne parviendras pas à le vaincre tout seul, une pièce de monnaie à deux côtés, mon garçon. Tu es l'un, Arthur est l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que … Je ne comprends pas. Dites moi seulement ce que je dois faire. Non ! Je vous en prie ! Aidez-moi !

\- Je t'ai aidé, non ? » Répondit le dragon en vol dans un rire.

« Et bien aidé même. » Pensa l'Elfe qui comprit les explications du grand reptile.

Merlin à non seulement besoin d'Arthur, mais aussi du pouvoir des éléments contraire à ceux qui ont créé le monstre. Mais ça, Merlin doit le comprendre par lui-même.

Mais il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. Ayant fait le tour de la ville et ses alentours sur plus de trois lieux à la ronde pour la énième fois, Arthur fut contraint de retourner bredouille auprès de son père qui l'attend dans la Salle du Trône. Il n'eut même pas besoin de s'annoncer que le roi devina immédiatement qu'il s'agit de lui.

« As-tu découvert autre chose ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton lasse.

\- J'ai essayé. Avoua le prince sur un ton laissant clairement entendre son affliction. Je peux continuer à chercher.

\- De plus en plus de gens meurent, nous devons agir maintenant. Il faut tuer les sorcières, nous ne pouvons plus attendre, elles seront exécutées ce soir. »

Arthur sortit lentement de la salle pour se retirer dans sa chambre, abattu. Mais il fut le seul à baisser les bras. D'autres oreilles entendirent le sort réservé à ses amies. Morgane se pressa alors auprès de la seule personne qui peut encore les sauver. Elle se hâta jusqu'aux appartements du meilleur ami du roi et le trouva aux côtés de son pupille.

« Ils ont avancé l'exécution de Guenièvre et Elerinna. Dit-elle en entrant dans la salle. Il faut prouver leur innocence.

\- Nous essayons. Répondit Gaius.

\- Je vous en prie, dites moi comment vous aider au mieux.

\- Nous avons besoin d'Arthur. Dit Merlin.

\- Arthur ? Répéta Morgane étonnée.

\- Il y a un Addanc. Révéla le serviteur. Un monstre dans l'eau qui alimente la ville. Il est la cause du fléau.

\- Alors parlons-en à Uther. Proposa la noble.

\- Non. S'opposa le médecin. L'Addanc est une créature forgée par magie. Le dire à Uther ne sauvera pas Guenièvre et Elerinna. Il les accusera de lui avoir donné vie.

\- Que devons-nous faire alors ? Demanda la dame.

\- Détruire l'Addanc. Il ferait disparaître le fléau et Uther pourrait entendre raison. Expliqua le valet sur l'appui de son mentor d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est pour cela que tu as besoin d'Arthur.

\- Il est notre seule chance, mais il refusera de désobéir au roi.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir. »

Morgane ressortit, Merlin sur ses talons avec le trousseau de clé permettant d'accéder à la source que lui confia Gaius. Ils marchèrent en direction des appartements d'Arthur, mais Morgane demanda à Merlin :

« Vas m'attendre dans la cour. Arthur ne se laissera pas convaincre devant toi.

\- Il est beaucoup trop fier pour ça. » Maugréa Merlin en prenant les escaliers pour sortir.

Morgane arriva devant les appartements de son frère et ne prit même pas la peine de toquer. Elle se tint près de la table recouverte d'aliments en partie consommés et des chaises où Arthur a balancé quelques vêtements sur les dossiers. Et quand on pense que Merlin était venu tout ranger hier soir, il va encore avoir du travail. Arthur sortit de l'antichambre où il était et s'avança vers sa sœur quand il la vit.

« Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il. Pardonnez ce désordre, Merlin n'est pas passé aujourd'hui.

\- Pauvre Merlin …

\- Ouais.

\- Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver Guenièvre. Je ne peux imaginer qu'un homme puisse m'aimer à ce point.

\- Non, je ne l'imagine pas davantage. »

Morgane cacha son sourire victorieux derrière une fausse mine boudeuse. Il a mordu à l'hameçon, ne reste plus qu'à le ferrer pour mieux le sortir.

« C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas comme Merlin. C'est un amant, lui.

\- Oui, mais peut-être … peut-être que je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne à aimer. Répliqua le prince en prenant une veste pour la ranger.

\- Hélas le temps de la galanterie est mort semble-t-il. Je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois que des hommes trop petit, trop chétif pour remplir leur armure. Aucun d'eux ne peut à présent défendre une juste cause. » Lança-t-elle alors qu'Arthur revenait à elle.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir exacerbé face aux piques de sa sœur. Ce simple râlement fut la dernière étape avant qu'il ne tombe tête la première dans son piège, mais en le voyant de loin.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, je vous écoute ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Morgane ne prit pas le temps de savourer sa victoire et recouvra son sérieux pour tout expliquer à Arthur qui perdit instantanément son amusement. A peine les explications de la dame terminées, le prince se saisit de son manteau et son épée et tous deux sortirent d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre Merlin dans la cour. Tous les trois se hâtèrent jusqu'à la porte de la source que Merlin ouvrit. Ils prirent deux torches et Arthur passa devant, épée à la main.

« J'espère pour toi que tu ne te trompes pas, Merlin. » Prévint Arthur.

Le prince avait à peine prononcer ces mots qu'il dut donner raison à son valet quand il entendit un grognement d'avertissement effrayant résonner sur les pierres des passages. Tous les trois se figèrent et un second bruit se fit entendre venant de derrière Morgane. Cela finit par s'éloigner et Arthur dit à la dame :

« Vous devriez rester là.

\- J'aime mieux venir avec vous.

\- Non !

\- Que craignez-vous exactement ?

\- Père nous mettra tous deux au fer s'il apprend que je vous ai mis en danger.

\- Heureusement qu'il l'ignore alors.

\- Pour la dernière fois, Morgane, éloignez-vous ! Vous risquez d'être blessée !

\- Vous aussi … si vous m'empêchez de passer ! »

Merlin retint son expression amusé alors que Morgane double un Arthur agacé.

« Comment allons-nous le trouver ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Espérons juste le trouver avant que ce soit lui qui nous trouve. » Répondit Merlin.

Arthur entendit un bruit derrière eux.

« N'avancez plus ! Ordonna-t-il en faisant volte-face.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Merlin alors que Morgane et lui imitèrent le prince.

Pendant un instant, ils fixèrent le couloir avec aux rares torches vacillantes qui illuminent le noir.

« Rien, ce n'était qu'une ombre. » Finit par dire Arthur.

Les trois se remirent en marche, mais l'ombre en question les suivit dans un grognement à faire froid dans le dos. Ils arrivèrent à la source et ne virent aucune trace de leur proie ou chasseur. Face à tant de chemin possible, Arthur proposa :

« Dispersons-nous. »

Merlin repartit en sens inverse, Morgane continua tout droit, tant qu'à Arthur, il prit à droite. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à ce qui lui semble être une impasse, il regarda autour de lui sans rien voir et fit demi-tour. Mais un grondement se fit entendre derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que le monstre tenta de lui asséner un coup de patte en se levant sur ses deux membres arrières dans un cri. Arthur se baissa et évita le coup en un tour sur lui-même. Mais revenu face à la créature, cette dernière a disparu.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Morgane en accourant auprès d'Arthur. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Répondit le prince.

\- L'avez-vous vu ? Demanda Merlin en arrivant à son tour.

\- Oui.

\- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

\- Avant tout il est très rapide.

\- AHHH ! » Hurla Morgane.

La dame eut le réflexe de se reculer pour éviter elle aussi un coup de patte et Arthur repassa devant pour faire face au monstre qui s'enfuit face à la torche. Les trois le cherchèrent des yeux sans se séparer du moindre centimètre.

« Où est-il passé ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Je crois qu'il est parti par là. » Informa Merlin en pointant le passage par où ils sont venus.

Les trois s'avancèrent prudemment, Arthur devant, jusqu'à un angle où ils s'arrêtèrent, entendant l'Addanc juste derrière. Ils sortirent de leur cachette avec précaution pour faire face au monstre qui s'avança aussi vers eux en grognant. Arthur se mit en position d'attaque devant Merlin et Morgane et la créature le chargea. Il répliqua et la toucha à l'épaule. Furieuse, la bête réussit à donner un coup sur l'arme du prince avec une force surhumaine, ce qui le déséquilibra et le désarma. Morgane s'avança alors et tint le monstre éloigné d'Arthur grâce à la torche. Ce dernier en profita pour se relever et empoigna sa torche à deux mains pour faire reculer la créature quand celle-ci accula la dame contre le mur en lui arrachant son brandon enflammé des mains. Il la fit reculer jusque dans un coin et la bête n'eut d'autre choix que d'attaquer. Elle se leva sur ses deux pattes arrières dans un hurlement terrifiant les pattes avant se hissant au-dessus de sa tête pour porter un coup puissant au prince. Merlin y vit la faille qu'il cherchait.

« ARTHUR ! Hurla-t-il pour couvrir le cri du monstre. SERVEZ-VOUS DE LA TORCHE ! »

Arthur tenta de toucher le monstre avec le feu, mais il réussit à l'esquiver une fois encore.

« **Que l'air et le feu dansent et embrasent l'eau et la terre !** » S'exclama Merlin dans le langage de l'ancienne religion.

Un vent violent s'engouffra dans les tunnels, obligeant Arthur à se protéger la figure quand les flammes de sa torche devinrent immenses au point qu'elles réduisirent en cendres l'Addanc dans un cri d'agonie.

Mais ce ne fut pas le seul cri qui résonna, car celui d'une sorcière qui avait suivi les événements en poussa un de rage en chassant l'image qu'elle avait invoquer dans son bol d'une gifle dans l'eau.

« Merlin ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Gaius entra dans la salle du trône, un torchon dans les mains, pour parler au roi.

« Bonne nouvelle, sire. On ne compte plus aucun décès et ceux qui étaient malade se rétablissent.

\- Bien. Dit le roi en s'approchant de son vieil ami, un verre de vin à la main. C'est étrange, je ne découvre l'existence des Addancs que maintenant.

\- Ils prennent corps dans la glaise par un puissant pouvoir magique. Quant à ce pouvoir, il ne peut être utilisé que par un très vieux sorcier. »

Gaius eut à peine prononcé ces mots que le roi perdit petit-à-petit ses couleurs.

« Un sorcier qui a le pouvoir de refléter l'esprit de la vie. Termina le médecin en dévoilant du torchon une coquille d'œuf brisée avec des peintures rouges sang dessus. Voici ce que j'ai trouvé à la source. Il porte la marque de Nimueh. »

Gaius mit en avant un dessin précis représentant un A et un V s'embrassant avec un point au milieu.

« Non … Murmura le roi livide.

\- Il est impératif d'être très vigilant. Conseilla le médecin.

\- Serais-je un jour débarrassé d'elle ? …

\- Sire, Elerinna et Guenièvre n'avaient rien à voir dans cet empoisonnement, peuvent-elles de nouveau être libre.

\- Oui … A présent, laissez-moi seul ! » Ordonna-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur son trône.

Les quelques personnes présentes sortirent après s'être incliné et les gardes refermèrent les portes. Merlin, Morgane et Tom avaient attendu dans le couloirs et quand ils virent Gaius venir vers eux, ils se redressèrent et Merlin demanda :

« Alors ? Qu'a dit le roi ?

\- Les libère-t-il ? Demanda Morgane.

\- Oui. Assura le médecin avec un fin sourire joyeux. Elles vont enfin pouvoir sortir. »

Les visages du valet et de la dame se fendirent d'un immense sourire et pressèrent le garde charger des clés des geôles d'ouvrir les celles de Guenièvre et Elerinna. Tom se précipita dans la cellule de sa fille à peine les grilles entrouvertes.

« Guenièvre !

\- Père ! »

Les deux s'enlacèrent avec force sous les yeux attendris de Morgane et Merlin. Soudainement, ce dernier se reçut une claque sur la nuque et s'exclama en se la frottant :

« Aouch !

\- Ça c'est pour avoir fait l'imbécile.

\- Oh Elerinna ! »

Merlin prit son amie dans ses bras qui lui rendit son étreinte avec un large sourire. Finalement, ils se lâchèrent quand Guenièvre vint vers eux.

« Merci à vous ! Dit-elle à l'intention de Morgane et Merlin.

\- Ne me remercie pas. C'est surtout grâce à Merlin. Dit Morgane.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- C'est lui le véritable héros.

\- Je ne sais plus que dire.

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Assura Merlin en toute modestie.

\- Je vous suis vraiment très reconnaissant. Dit Tom pour couper court à la conversation entre sa fille et le garçon. Suis-moi Guenièvre. »

Le forgeron et la servante sortirent et Elerinna commença à les suivre quand le serment de Morgane la fit se figer sur place :

« Merlin, je tiens à te le dire. Je saurais garder ton secret. »

Merlin a utilisé la Magie pour venir à bout de l'Addanc, Elerinna l'avait senti. Tout comme elle avait senti que la terre ne souffrait plus du poison de l'eau. Elle avait vu Morgane, Arthur et Merlin se diriger vers la source pour vaincre le monstre. Morgane aurait-elle vu Merlin se servir de magie ?

« Mon secret ? Répéta Merlin en faisant mine de ne rien comprendre, bien qu'il commence à devenir blanc.

\- Cesse de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je sais ce que tu as fait.

\- Vous le savez ?

\- Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

\- Vous l'avez vu ?

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu tiens à ce que nul ne le sache.

\- Oui, il s'avère que …

\- Mais je ne le dirais à personne. Cela ne t'ennuie pas que j'en parle avec toi ?

\- Oh … Euh non … Mais c'est … Vous n'avez aucune idée de la difficulté de garder un tel secret !

\- Continue à le nier si tu le souhaite, mais j'estime que Guenièvre a bien de la chance. » Dit-elle dans un léger rire.

Elerinna poussa un soupir de soulagement et Merlin répéta, encore plus perdu que tout à l'heure :

« Guenièvre ?

\- Chut … C'est notre secret. »

Morgane monta les escaliers à la suite d'Elerinna qui rejoignit les appartements du médecin. Dès qu'il la vit arriver, il la prit dans ses bras, rassurer de la voir saine et sauve.

« Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, mais je ne souhaiterais pas réitérer cette expérience de sitôt.

\- Voilà une merveilleuse idée. Merlin va amener le repas à Arthur avant de venir manger. Tu veux bien préparer les légumes. »

Elerinna se mit sans plus tarder derrière la marmite pendant que Gaius range tous les ustensiles dont il a eu besoin pour préparer les remèdes. Quand le valet rentra, tous les trois passèrent à table et purent boire et manger sans craindre d'être empoisonné. Cependant, à la première bouchée de la viande, Merlin demanda, pas trop rassuré :

« Le … Le poisson n'a pas été pêché près d'ici ?

\- D'où voudrais-tu qu'il vienne ? Demanda Gaius amusé alors que ses protégés tirent une expression de dégoût. Les eaux ont été assainis, il n'y a plus de crainte à avoir. »

Néanmoins, l'Elfe et le magicien laissèrent momentanément le poisson pour manger leurs légumes. Gaius reprit alors avec sérieux et gravité :

« Nous avons eu affaire à une puissante sorcière.

\- Que savez-vous d'elle ? Demanda Elerinna avec inquiétude.

\- Elle s'appelle Nimueh, et c'est une Grande Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'Ancienne Religion ?

\- La Magie. Répondit Merlin. Aussi appelé l'Ancien Culte.

\- Les Grands Prêtres et les Grandes Prêtresses sont en quelques sortes les dirigeants de l'Ancien Culte. Ils représentent la Magie car leur puissance est telle que rien ni personne ne peut les arrêter si leurs adversaires n'ont pas leur niveau magique.

\- Donc Uther n'a pas pu les tuer. Comprit Elerinna.

\- Oui, et non. Les Grands Prêtres et Grandes Prêtresses ont des pouvoirs spécifiques, liés pour certains à des lieux ou des objets magiques. Il a suffit à Uther de détruire ces endroits où leur pouvoir résidait pour venir à bout d'eux.

\- Et Nimueh ? Pourquoi Uther n'est-il pas arriver à ses fins ? Demanda Merlin.

\- Nimueh est la Grande Prêtresse la plus importante de l'Ancien Culte. Expliqua Gaius. Lors de la Grande Purge, presque la totalité de la communauté magique l'a protégé. Elle est la dernière sorcière à posséder le pouvoir de la Vie et la Mort. »

Elerinna s'étouffa alors avec l'eau de son verre.

« Elerinna, ça va ? Demanda Merlin.

\- De mauvais souvenirs. Donna-t-elle simplement comme explication. Si elle est aussi puissante que vous le dites Gaius, j'espère que tu n'as pas retenu son attention, Merlin.

\- J'en doute. Dit le jeune magicien en avalant sa nourriture. Personne ne semble apprécier mes talents, or je voudrais qu'on me voit tel que je suis.

\- Oui, un jour, Merlin. Assura Gaius. Un jour …

\- Un jour, quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Un jour les gens auront du mal à croire que tu étais idiot à ce point là. »

Elerinna éclata de rire au côté de Merlin qui sourit à son mentor riant aussi.

« Merci. Dit-il.

\- A votre santé. Souhaita le médecin en portant un toast.

\- A la vôtre aussi, Gaius. » Dit Elerinna en trinquant avec les deux sorciers.

Le dîner continua sur un ton léger, mais au loin, une tempête se prépare. A travers son bol de vision, une puissante sorcière s'énerva :

« Merlin ! Tu vas payer pour ça ! »

* * *

 **Bonjour, ou bonsoir, selon le coin du globe où vous vous trouvez.**

 **Premièrement : BONNE ANNEE ET BONNE SANTE ! QUE DU BONHEUR POUR CETTE NOUVELLE ANNEE !**

 **Deuxièmement : l** **es vacances m'ont empêché l'accès à internet et demain je ne pourrais pas poster, alors voici la suite.**

 **Troisièmement : on se retrouve samedi prochain (normalement) pour la suite.**

 **Merci à vous tous de me lire et me suivre et à très vite ;)**


End file.
